


When love is not enough

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asthmatic Harry, Ballet Dancer Harry Styles, Cheating, Custody Battle, Divorce, Doctor Louis Tomlinson, Drama, Engagement, Harry Styles Hates Louis Tomlinson, Kid Fic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Couple, Poor Louis, Possible Character Death, Post-Divorce, Time Skips, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: Louis loved Harry from first sight, they stayed together through everything. But what happens when things start to change? What happens when someone cheat? Can their marriege survive?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Just want yo remind you English isn't my first language 
> 
> Stay safe

Harry was a successful ballet dancer, he was very devoting for his work, he loved dancing, it was his passion in life and all he wanted to do in life was just dancing . He Travelled around the world to show his gift and his love for the dancing, he got into many competitions and he won most of them. 

Harry was a handsome attractive young man with only one dream to achieve, to become the biggest dancer in the whole world.

Harry was the different member in his family , his father was a doctor, his sister was a doctor as well. His father wanted him to go through the same route but Harry couldn't find himself there. his mother on the other hand was a musician, she was playing the violin and she almost achieved her dream till she got pregnant with her first daughter, it was when she decided to let her dream aside for a couple of years, but those couple of years had turned into forever. 

She stayed home and raised her two kids with love. She never complained, she never felt sorry but her husband wasn’t a kind of a supportive one. He didn’t help with children, he didn’t support her with her dreams and eventually, he stopped loving her and when Harry turned six they got divorced. 

He fought for custody as he wanted to take his kids from her and because she had no job or any source of living he won the case. It was hard for the kids although they begged him not to take them but he just insisted to go through battles with her GOD only knew why he did it, but Harry believed he did it just to hurt her heart. She did not come back to her work after the divorce, instead she lived in a closer place from her children and found herself a stable job and she was always there for them whenever they needed her.

Gemma didn’t like her mom, she didn’t want to be like her. She didn’t want to give up her life and dreams for anything or anyone. She always blamed her mom for the divorce and she always kept her distance from her.  
She tried not to visit her mom, and if her mom was visiting them she always was locking herself in her room pretending studying, and when she was older she was leaving the whole house for her work.

Gemma was a copy from her father, they shared everything together even they had the same dream. She and her father wanted to make their own hospital, that was their major dream, but the father couldn’t do this for lake of the money. he spent a lot of money for Gemma and Harry during their education and he tried to open his own hospital but it didn’t work the way he wanted, So he worked at his friend’s hospital and he dragged Gemma also there. Harry was visiting them in hospital from time to time, and it was where he met his fiance Louis Tomlinson.

Louis was an intern at that time, he was also devoting and he worked really hard to be someone worthy, he wanted to be a bigger and a successful doctor, and he knew to achieve that he needed all the time and the effort he could give.

It was love at the first sight, once Louis saw Harry he falled hard for him, he tried to get in touch but Harry was always gave him excuses, and when they finally sat and talked, when Louis finally told him about his feelings, Harry told him that he didn’t want to be in a relation with a doctor, he told him he knew how busy Louis could be and Harry needed a regular relationship where he can see his love anytime and all the time.

Louis didn’t give up, he did everything he could to be a part in Harry’s life, he attended all Harry’s concerts he even surprised him and travelled with his to Moscow to attend his show. It was that and the care he gave Harry that made him change his mind. Harry was a very romantic person and Louis knew this, so he showered him with care and words because that was all he could give. Louis wasn’t a man with money, he was okay but all the money he got was only for the rent and the food.

Harry didn’t care at all about the money, so when Louis bent the knee and proposed eight months later he didn’t say no, he didn’t think twice when he shouted 

“yes, oh my god yes”.

Louis moved after to live with Harry at his rented flat, it was bigger than his and that at least made him could save some money. And they were about to marry next month.

It was an exhausted day for Louis, he came back home very late but Harry wasn’t sleeping, he had just finished packing because he was leaving first thing in the morning to Sydney for his show.

Louis entered his bed room and Harry was zipping his bag, he looked at Louis with a huge smile 

“ thanks God you came”

Then he left his bag and walked to hug him.

Louis looked at the bag “ have you finished? “

Harry nodded and kissed his cheeks, then he walked away to put his passport and important paper in his small handbag.

Louis sighed and walked to stand by him “ I will miss you”

Harry giggled “ I will miss you too, but it is only five days. You won’t notice me"

“ oh I will, of course I will” then he groaned “ I really wanted to come with you” he sounded really sad.

Harry left his bag and turned to him, he smiled and then he cupped his face “ i know baby, i want you too. But guess what? Next month we will be always together.. Together forever, right? “

Louis smiled widely looking at Harry’s lips “ right”

Then Harry let go and he entered the bathroom. but No Louis wasn’t gonna let this happen

“ what are you doing? “ Louis smirked

Harry was putting out his shirt “ I am having a quick shower”

Then he undressed and entered the cabinet, Louis smiled putting out his clothes too

“ oh, that’s won’t be quick”

****

Later at the airport, Harry’s flight was delayed two hours, luckily he wasn’t travelling alone. But with his best friend ever Ben.

Ben was Harry's best friend, they knew each other since high school, he was couple of years older than him but they clicked, Ben was a very wealthy man whose father was an ambassador, he was so handsome and attractive one, and he was also gay.

They were walking together to their portal when Ben said shaking his head “ I still can’t believe you are getting married, think about it Harry you are still twenty three”

Harry laughed “God not again! ”

Ben huffed “okay, do you realise what you are doing to yourself? You are giving up everything you love.. Why? For whom? “

Harry looked at him shocked “ really? First of all I am not giving up anything, secondly for whom? “ then he shook his head snorting

“ you deserve better than him, you know that”

Harry froze in his place “ what are you talking about? “

Ben shrugged “ the truth. Look Harry, I love you okay, and I am supporting you in everything and you know that, that’s why I am leaving everything behind and coming with you.. But marrying Tomlinson.. I don’t know”

Harry shook his head again and looked down, they talked about it before and he couldn't believe Ben was talking again about Louis this way 

Ben continued “ he is poor, and he is always busy, he should be here with you not me, he doesn't even care, next thing he will ask you to drop dancing, why he is not now with you? "

Harry looked at him “he is a doctor”

Ben sighed “ so what! It’s like he doesn’t care harry, he acts as if he owns you or something “

“Ben.. “ Harry whispered closing his eyes

“ all I am saying think again about it, why are you that blind”

Harry snapped “ I am not blind okay” then he calmed down and explained “I love him so much, he loves me back, he cares about me.. The reason why he is not here is because he is busy.. “ 

“I am busy but i am coming "

“he is not you, not everyone’s father is an ambassador Ben. He is not like you.. “

“what does that suppose to mean? “

Harry walked again “ it means he doesn’t have the two things you have, money and time. He works Ben, he got a real job”

Ben rolled his eyes “ it’s not my fault I have money”

Harry sighed “ and not his fault he hasn’t. See? You are not alike in this point”

Ben walked “ but Harry.. “

Harry stopped again and looked at Ben “ Ben, you know how much I love you right? I love you more than my family but this.. This needs to stop or you are gonna have to look for another friend” Ben was going to talk but Harry said “ I need your support in this. Please. You are the only one who really understands me and knows me from inside. You know I love him right? “

Ben nodded looking deep in Harry’s eyes, Harry sighed “ then stay by me. Help me in this, because I love him and there is nothing can change my mind”

Ben finally smiled “ you mean it man”

Harry smiled shyly, then Ben patted his shoulder “ I am sorry. I shouldn’t say this... I crossed my line”

Harry sighed “ there is no lines between us Ben. Please don’t make it harder”

Ben embraced him and together they started walking“ okay, I love you Harry “ 

Harry giggled “ I love you too”

******  
Harry did great, the applause at the show was too heart melting that when Harry showed the video to Louis when he returned Louis actually started to cry.

That night Louis took the day off and he spent it all with Harry, they had a decent dinner at an expensive restaurant, Harry wondered what was Louis thinking and how he got the money but he didn’t want to ask him and embarrass him by any mean.

Louis asked Harry while they were eating “ are you happy Harry with me? “

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, he put the fork down and tried to swallow the food “ of course I am so happy with You” then he took a sip of water to try to control his nerve

“ you won’t regret it ever? “

“ what is... Are you breaking up with me? “

And now was Louis’ turn to open his eyes wide “ what?! “  
Harry tried to smile “ you are asking me this kind of questions and I... What did I do? “

Louis laughed and he took Harry’s hand between his, he kissed his hand and looked at Harry “ baby, I will never leave you. Together forever, remember? “

Harry didn’t talk, but Louis pressed on his hand softly “ baby, I promise you. You are my love, my heart... “

Harry’s eyes filled with tears, then Louis sighed and said “ Harry, we are getting married in less than three weeks, I can’t be any happier, I mean I still feel like dreaming, you don’t know how much I wanted this , I wanted you”

Harry smiled and wiped his falling tear “ I want you too”

Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s hand again “ come, eat up I need to take you to some place”

Harry raised a brow “ where? “

Louis shrugged and he started to eat and didn’t talk.

******  
At the car Harry was driving and Louis was sitting beside him giving him the directions

“ alright, you can stop here”

Harry looked at him, and then looked at where they were, they were in front of a building

“ what is this? “

Louis giggled “ just stop here... Come on”

Then harry parked his car, and together they left and entered the building.

Louis walked inside and he climbed the stairs followed by Harry. Then he stopped in front of a specific flat, he put out the keys from his pocket and he opened the flat and entered. Harry was looking at him confused and had thousands of questions. Then Louis closed the door behind him.

Harry looked at the flat, it was very small, you can see everything from where you standing, the small kitchen, the small bathroom, the two rooms and living room.

Harry then looked at Louis “ lou, what is this”

Louis was looking at him and then he said “ this is our home”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes “ what? “

Louis was smiling “ I know it’s not like what you dreamt of, but it’s ours. I have paid for the coming three years so.. We can pretend-“ Harry cut him by rushing to him and he kissed him in his lips and cupping his face.

Louis hugged Harry, and Harry looked at his face “ you shouldn’t “

Louis shook his head “ I want to,I know you have money to buy better but, I want to feel like I can help too. I can get you something.. I want to feel I am enough”

Harry gasped “of course you are, baby you are more than enough... I am so sorry if I ever made you feel this way”

Louis smiled “ I want to give you anything you want love”

Harry was giggling “you are giving me the world Louis, i can’t ask for more... How did you do this?  
“

Louis sighed “I have been saving. I am not paying any rent, I eat at yours.. And I was saving a good money for long and this is what I want to use it for”

Harry smiled, Louis then sighed “I also have money for the wedding”

“ lou.. We talked about it”

Louis shook his head “ you deserve a good wedding harry, it would be a small one but my money with yours.. I guess we can make our special day a day to remember “

Harry hugged him again but this time he was crying with joy

Louis wrapped his hands around Harry “ I want to make a big wedding Harry. I want to give you the world”

Harry giggled and hugged him tight “ you are my world Lou.. You are everything I want”

***

Today was the wedding day, they had to make it earlier as Harry tour suddenly changed so they did it a week before its date.

Harry was so nervous, although his sister and father tried to calm him down, he never did.

During passing the aisle, Harry was looking for someone, but that one didn’t show up which made him disappointed. He then looked at Louis who was looking back at him with a huge smile and standing beside him was Ben. Harry smiled at him and tried to act normal but his heart ached as there was something missing.

After the ceremony, Louis was talking with Gemma and Harry's father about the trip Harry’s father booked them as their honeymoon trip. Harry rushed to them with anger covered his face, he stopped in front of them and shouted at Gemma

“ I can’t believe you didn’t tell her”

She looked at him coldly “ who? “

Harry was fuming “ mom? How could you do this, how could you forget her? “

She was getting angry too “I was busy Harry, you gave me a million and one missions, I have work to do too, I forgot, it happens “

Harry couldn’t believe his ears, he was this close from crying and Louis noticed that so he took his hand and pressed softly 

“ she is my mom, our mom. How could you take this away from me? This was supposed to be my happiest day I wanted to share it with her, she is my mom”

Gemma only rolled her eyes and didn’t talk, then his father talked “ it’s okay Harry, you will have so many other happy days, you will make sure she will be there”

Harry looked between his sister and his father and then he rushed away to the bathroom.

When Louis entered the bathroom five minutes later, Harry was still crying in front of the sink while washing his face

Louis walked closer to him and hugged him from behind, Harry said while sniffing “ I am sorry, I ruined the day”

“ hay.. “ Louis said pressing a kiss on his shoulder blade “ you haven’t ruined anything, it still the best day in my life.. It is you who feel sad and that makes me feel helpless”

Harry turned and faced him, they were still hugging “ I just.. I don’t know why Gemma is being so hard with her. I know she didn’t forget, I know”

Louis nodded and kissed his lips “ you know what? I have an idea”

*****  
Louis stopped Harry’s car in front of his mother house, Harry jumped out of the car and ran to the door, he knocked and pressed the bill till the door was opened and Anne showed with tears on her face. When she saw Harry she gasped and she hugged him tightly than ever, Harry hugged back and he was crying too.

When finally she pulled away, she turned to Louis and she hugged him to as tight as she hugged Harry, she thanked him for bringing Harry to her before their flight, and they even had some tea with her before leaving.

Although it was only an hour but it drew the smile back to Harry’s face and life to his eyes. Before Harry leaving she gave him his wedding gift, it was a necklace that he swore he will never put it away. And Harry always keeps his promises

***

“ baby, I need a baby” Harry said while eating their dinner with Louis in their small house. It had been five months since their wedding and life couldn’t get any better

Louis looked at him “what did you say? “

Harry looked at him “ a baby, a girl”

Louis nodded “ how? “

Harry shrugged “ you choose which one of us get pregnant”

Louis was looking at him with wide eyes, then Harry burst into laughter “ I am not a Doctor but I am not that stupid. I meant adopting”

Louis breathed with smiling, then he put his fork down and said “this is a huge step Harry, do you realise that? “

“I do”

“we have no time, we can barely meet, how can we raise a baby”

Harry sighed “I can take some years off”

“no” Louis said

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, When Louis noticed how he looked he said “ I don’t want you to put your dreams aside Harry, I am not doing this to you”

Harry shook his head “ you are not doing this to me, I want this Louis I want a baby, my dream is to start a family with you.. I need a kid so we can teach her and watch her while she grows up. Don’t you need that? “

Louis smiled at the idea “of course I do. But this won’t be easy Harry, staying at home watching our kid won’t be easy, you will get bored and I will be always in the hospital I mean I can’t pull back now.. “

“I don’t want you to pull back, I don’t want you to stop what you are doing, I want you just the Same as now even better, I know what I am asking you I have been thinking about it for more than two months now. I know what will we do if you say yes. I asked about everything.. Louis I am ready”

Louis was watching him then “ this house can barely stand us”

Harry smiled “ there is a roof above and that’s what matters, beside we won’t be always living here”

Louis sighed “ Harry, we will need more money for the baby, and with you staying home... We can’t afford it”

“I have a lot of money, it will be okay, this house we don’t pay for it for the next three years.. Beside-“

He took a deep breath before standing up and he took a file from the counter and put it in front of Louis  
Louis looked at it confused “what is this” he said while opening it, then he gasped

Harry smiled “ it a hospital partnership ”

Louis shook his head still not believing “ Harry, that’s all your money. You put all your money in this”

Harry shook his head “ no, I told you.. There is enough money for the baby”

Louis closed the file “ I can’t... I can’t pay you back”

“pay back? “

Louis looked at the file and didn’t talk, Harry smiled “ you are my husband, that’s your dream, you worked hard you deserve this... Besides I don’t have enough money to pay the hospital so we will be partners for some time, and when we have the whole money we can pay for it”

Louis smiled “ I Can’t believe you, did your father know that? “

“know that I bought half of his friend hospital? No of course not”

Louis was wstill shaking his head “Harry, that’s too much... Too much”

Harry smiled “ but you deserve this baby”

Then the doorbell rang, Harry smiled “ oh, that’s Ben”

Louis frowned but he didn’t show Harry when he stood to open the door.

Louis and Ben didn’t come along, there was always something off, Louis didn’t want to try harder  
he always felt that Ben didn’t like him. On the other hand Louis didn’t like him too, he didn’t trust him and he didn’t know why but there was something about him.

Harry opened the door and Ben rushed inside “ it’s freezing out there”

Harry smiled shyly, Ben said “ and in here”

Harry said “ the heater is broken”

Ben rolled his eyes and didn’t put his jacket off, he looked at Louis and waved “ hello Doctor”

Louis smiled and nodded his bed, Harry said “ come eat with us”

Ben shook his head “ no, I just ate with the boys”

Harry sat back and started to eat, Ben sat in front of them, he looked around examining the small flat for the tenth time, he then looked at Harry and he didn’t say anything. Louis saw all what happened, he just put the fork down.

Harry looked at him “ what? “

Louis stood up “ I had enough... “

“you barely ate”

Louis was looking at Harry ignoring Ben who was watching him “ no love, I am full. I am gonna get some sleep I have work at the evening “

Harry nodded smiling while Louis kissed him and walk to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Harry looked at Ben who was looking at him smiling  
Harry “ what? “

Ben shrugged “ you still in love”

Harry smiled “ yes... “

“I know, I mean what make you stay in this hell if you’re not I love, I mean in this freezer”

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, he took the plates and entered the small kitchen which was exactly two steps away, Ben didn’t leave his seat “ you still deserve better”

Harry glared at him, but Ben pretended he didn’t notice. 

Ben “ so, the next tour is in two months, Tom called me he says you stopped attending the rehearsals? “

Harry sighed “ I am not doing it again”

Ben looked at him shocked, Harry said “ there is a new Guy, Timothy he keeps following everything  
I do, he is coping me and he was after the main rule.. “

“yeah so? It is not the first time”

Harry shook his head “ I was helping him Ben, I was helping him and trying to teach him the right moves and then last week I saw him talking with Tom about the main rule. It’s my place”

“do you think Tom will give it to him” he said while taking a banana from the plate in front of him 

Harry sighed and started to wash the plates “ he is the director, he can do what he wants “

Ben stood beside him eating a banana “okay but do you think he will give it to him? “ Harry shrugged and looked at Ben “they are in a relationship now”

Ben almost chocked “ what? “

Harry laughed and completed what he was doing “saw them kissing more than once, and they now live together “

Ben was still shocked “ wow.. Impressive! ”

“ it’s really fine by me. I mean I will be busy”

Ben looked at him “ did you joined another crew? “

Harry shook his head and giggled “no, but we are adopting a baby”

Ben looked at him shocked , and then the bathroom door was opened and Louis passed them to the bedroom.

Ben looked between the two of them and didn’t talk, once Louis closed the door behind him Ben threw the banana on the trash and said “ i have to go”

Harry frowned and looked at him confused, the turned the faucet off “ are you okay? “

Ben nodded and said “yeah, I just remembered something, I will call you” then he shut the door behind him, Harry was confused for a second and then he shook his head as he decided to call him later this night.

****

When Louis and Harry entered the adoption centre Harry was nervous, it was the day they will meet the mother and Harry wanted to leave the good impression.

He did.

The woman loved him, she was focusing with him and talking to him neglecting Louis. Louis didn’t actually care he was more than happy to see that smile on Harry’s face.

She accepted to give thenm the baby at the same meeting, she didn’t have time to think or to meet other parents, Harry was delighted with the news and he decided to share the news with the only one he cared about. So, Louis gave him the ride to his mother while he went back to the hospital.

He was drinking his hot tea at the balcony that over viewed the small lack, it was a calm place and Harry always enjoyed this calmness, some times when things got complicated he was coming here and just enjoy the view. It always helped. 

His mother came and sat beside him a smile upon her face “ so, what do you have to tell me? “

He looked at her with wide eyes, she patted his thigh “ I know you from hello. Although I didn’t spend the whole time with you but I still know my baby boy”

He smiled softly at her and he took her hand and kissed it “ that’s what I want mom, that bond”

She looked at him surprised, he nodded his head “ you are going to be a grandma”

She gasped and covered her mouth, then she hugged him and she rubbed his back, she looked at his face “ oh my God, my baby boy”

Harry giggled “ and you will have to stop calling me that, I am gonna be a father”

She shook her head “ you will always be my baby boy Harry. You are my world”

He nodded and he kissed her on her cheek and hugged her one more time.

Then he told her about Louis and the partnership. She told him he should tell his father but Harry didn’t want to, he didn’t want his father to accuse Louis one day by taking Harry’s money. So he decided to keep it quiet for some time.

****

It was the day where Louis was having his PhD degree. There was a ceremony at his honour and everyone and every decent Doctor was invited, Although he was only twenty five but he was too smart and he managed to finish it at this young age, and of course with the help of Harry by money and support.

Louis went before Harry, and Harry so as his family were supposed to follow.

Harry was wearing his suit when he started to cough. At the start he didn’t pay it any attention, but when his chest tightened on him and it became a struggle to breath, Harry knew there was something wrong. He rushed to his drawer and he put out his inhaler but when he take a puff he found the inhaler was empty and his heart dropped.

With his awful coughs and wheezing harry was trying to find his extra one, then he remembered  
Louis was keeping it with him in his bag in case Harry had an asthma and his inhaler wasn’t near.

He tried to give a deep breath but he could not and he started to feel dizzy, he panicked, he can’t lose his conscious now alone in his house. He couldn't call Louis either, it was his special day and he couldn’t take this day away from him.

He leaned on the wall but his leg couldn’t support him so he fell on the ground, still unable to breath still panicking. He put his hand in his pocket and he called Ben. But when Ben answered Harry couldn’t talk, he felt he was going to die and the only thing he was thinking of was Louis and he felt pain in his heart, Harry would die at Louis special day and Louis would blame himself for that. Harry closed his eyes trying to clear his mind, trying to calm down but it was getting more and more painful then he saw blackness.

***  
Louis tried to call Harry ten times, there was nothing, no one answered. His name was about to get called and he could not believe harry wasn’t there yet, he looked at Gemma through the guests and she shrugged.

Louis tried to call Harry one more time then he heard his name, and he had to stand up and follow. He struggled to smile whole receiving his certificate, he tried to smile while taking the photos, he tried to smile when the doctors he dreamt to meet were congratulating him.

Once he was out of the stage he tried to call Harry again, but again no answer.

Then he saw Gemma running to him with pale face and he knew there was something wrong with Harry  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes “he is in the hospital, he had an attack”

Louis couldn’t feel the world around him, he just ran outside ignoring everyone who called his name. He jumped in his Car with Gemma who was following him and he didn’t know how he managed to arrive. He left his car and he ran until he was in front of him room and there he saw Ben standing outside the room talking to a doctor.

Louis rushed to the room ignoring Ben who was calling him and there he saw Harry sleeping on the hospital bed. A nasal cannula under his nose, an iv was hooked in his arms and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He cried and he sat beside harry taking his hand between his and kissing it.

He cried and sobbed and it must was loud cause Harry opened his eyes and called his name “ Lou? “

Louis snapped his head up and looked at Harry “are you awake love? “

“ what happened? “

Louis smiled through his tears “ you had an attack Harry, how come you forgot to fill your prescription baby? “

Harry frowned “ oh my god, I ruined your day” and then he started to cry

Louis rubbed his hair softly “shh, shh, don’t cry. I don’t care I was worried about you. It’s okay don’t cry please “

Harry looked at him and he said “I am sorry “

Louis’ tears fall again “ Harry, it’s you that matters to me, I would die if anything happened to you”َ

Harry also was crying “ I can’t believe I did this to you today”

Louis kissed his hand “ stop saying this please, you should have called me Harry”

Harry shrugged “ no, I couldn’t I didn’t want to scare you, I didn’t want to distract you”

Louis shook his head “ never say this, never do this. If anything happened you call me right away love. It’s only you I care about”

Harry nodded and tears called down his eyes he then smiled “ how was it? “

Louis sighed and smiled “ okay, I guess. I mean I was waiting for you and I felt it, I felt there was something wrong”

Harry he kissed Louis hand this time, he then looked at Louis in the eyes but his eyes almost dropped

“ wanna sleep love? “ Louis asked

Harry nodded, Louis “ OK, then get some rest, you need it. I will be there when you wake up I promise “

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, he whispered “ together forever”

Louis smiled watching him “together forever”

*****  
When Harry was deep sleeping, Louis walked outside the room, he needed to know what happened, he needed to know if Harry was okay or not.

He saw Gemma and Ben talking and he felt his blood was boiling in his veins. He rushed to them looking at Ben with the all anger in the world “why the hell didn’t you call me?”

Ben looked at him surprised “ I called Gemma”

“ I am the husband not Gemma” he yelled at him

Ben looked at him also angry “ well I was busy trying to keep him alive he was dying in my hands, and since he didn’t call you first I figured there was something wrong going on”

Louis’ heart dropped when he heard Harry was dying, but he hated Ben, he hated the fact that Harry called Ben “ there is nothing wrong”

Ben snapped “ well, I didn’t know that, I was trying to save my friend ” then he chuckled sarcastically “ and what kind of a doctor are you who is not checking his husband prescription for God sake?! Of course you were busy with yourself and your new hospital but still, he is your husband “

Louis looked at Gemma who was looking at him with confusion “what hospital? “

Louis closed his eyes, but he wasn't expecting differently, he knew Harry told Ben, of course he did

he sighed and looked at Gemma “ he was planning to tell you”

Gemma only nodded but obviously she was angry, she looked at Louis “ I guess you need to talk to his doctor”

Louis looked at her shocked “ what? Is there anything wrong? “

“ talk to his doctor “ she said again before walking away not to her brother room but outside the hospital.

******  
Louis talked with Harry’s doctor who told him that Harry’s asthma caused a collapsing of a part of his lung, it was permanent and it would change a lot in Harry’s daily routine. But if he took his drugs and controlled his asthma he would be okay.

Louis felt awful after hearing the shocking news, he returned to Harry’s room and he didn’t leave his side.

It was the next morning when he wake up hearing noises in the room, he looked at Harry’s bed and there he was with his doctor and a nurse. Louis stood up and walked to stand by his husband, Harry’s face was red and he was obviously trying to calm himself. The doctor told Harry about his lungs and Louis did not know what to tell him to make it easier.

When the doctor left, Louis sat beside harry on the bed  
“ I am so sorry love” he started

Harry looked at him “ you know? “

Louis nodded “ your doctor told me last night”

Harry nodded and looked in front of him, he was thinking

Louis took his hand “ we can make it together, I will make sure you will be okay”

Harry only nodded and then he looked at him “ the doctor told me I can control it”

Louis nodded, Harry smiled “ then I will be fine”

Louis nodded and then he looked at Harry’s eyes “ I don’t think you can dance again Harry”

Harry frowned “ really? “

Louis nodded, Harry sighed then said “let’s not think about it now. Right now we are having a baby on the road”

Louis smiled and kissed his hand “ I love you harry”

Harry smiled at him and then he kissed his lips, he looked at his eyes “ as long as I have you with me, I don’t care about anything “

Then suddenly the door was opened, Harry’s father stormed inside followed by Gemma, when he saw Louis sitting next to Harry “ you are here of course “ he said looking at Louis with despise

Louis looked down and Harry looked between them then asked “ what is wrong? “

His father yelled “ buying him the hospital is the wrong”

Harry opened his eyes wide and looked at Louis, Louis didn’t raise his head, he didn’t look at harry

His father continued “ him? Him harry? What about me? What about what I did for you? I did everything I could to help you in your education, is this how you repay me? “

Harry was looking at his father “ repay you? Oh come on dad, you were feeling ashamed of me. You wanted me to be a doctor like you and Gemma. Having a dancing son was a disappointed to you”

His father was glaring at him “ I supported you”

Harry yelled now “ you never supported me dad, who are you kidding? You never gave me the ride to my classes, you missed every show I had. You never even congratulated me on my medals or my success and I was a very successful dancer dad” he finished his words with coughing and Louis’ heart dropped, he looked at him with concern but Harry’s father didn’t give him a chance to do anything

“and you? You played it damn right. You took all his money and you…”

“dad” harry yelled again “he didn’t do anything, it was my idea”

His father then glared at him “ I should not let you marry him”

Harry chuckled “ I didn’t need your permission dad.. “

Then his father looked between both of them and then he left the room, Gemma looked at her brother and then she walked closer and she hugged him “ I am glad you are okay Hazza”

Harry looked at her smiling, he hugged her tight and tried not to cry “ I thought you were angry too”

She shook her head “it’s your money, and Louis is a very smart surgeon now.. I wish you all the luck in the world”

Then the door was knocked and opened, Anne entered, when Gemma saw her, Anne froze. she looked between her two kids and then Gemma stood up “ I have to go”

She stood up but Harry was still holding her hand, he looked at her with begging eyes to stay and talk to their mother but Gemma kissed his forehead and " I will come again" 

She avoided looking at her mother while leaving, when her mom called her name Gemma looked at her and tried to smile “ I will call you later mom”

But all who were in the room knew that would never happen.

****,  
At night of the same day, Harry left the hospital. Louis didn’t leave his side, they were afraid of a possible another attack and Louis would never forgive himself if that happened.

While they were on bed, Harry was spooned by Louis who was burying his face in Harry’s head

“ baby” Harry started

“umhee”

“ are you mad at me? “

Louis took a moment before leaving Harry and sitting on the bed “ why are you saying this? “

Harry sighed and looked at him “ you haven’t talked since morning. Is it about what dad said? “

Louis shrugged “ we kind of expect this, right? “

“he said things he shouldn’t though”

“ he was angry love, I understand his anger, he expected you do something to him. ”

Harry sat also beside Louis and rested his back in the backboard

“ but it’s my money and I want to invest it in you. I know you will make him work with you so as  
Gemma but I need you to be everything there”

Louis smiled “ you know your father Harry, he is always angry. I am not mad about him"

“ then about who? “

“no one” but he avoided meeting his eyes

“lou…I know there is something with you. Please tell me”

Louis took a deep breath “ I think me and Ben don’t mix”

Harry frowned, Louis continued “ I know he is your friend and you like him a lot. But I don’t think he likes me at all"

Harry nodded “ what did he do? “

Louis shrugged “ nothing important, it just he gives me that feeling every time we meet”

Harry nodded again and said nothing, Louis shook his head and smiled “ you know what forget it, maybe I over reacted. I got jealous because you called him and not me”

Harry looked at Louis and smiled “ you don’t have to do this. I understand your feeling. It just I really hoped that you could get long together “

Louis smiled “ Maybe I should give him another chance”

“please? “

Louis giggled and kissed his lips “ anything for you”

***

Harry was shaking, all his body was shaking and he was pacing the corridor unable to stop. Then he saw Louis was running towards him, once he saw him he hugged him and cried. 

Then Louis looked at him, Harry said “ she is still inside… “

Then they heard the sound of baby crying, and Louis looked at Harry with a huge smile on his face “ is this? Oh my God” Harry put his hand on his heart and he looked at the closed door where their baby girl was just born.

Harry was standing with his mother looking at the window that showed their baby inside, the girl was beautiful and she was sleeping.

“ she is so pretty Harry, you are gonna have to watch it for her from now”

Harry was looking at her “ I will protect her with my heart mom”

His mom looked at him while he was staring at his girl with glassy eyes, she smiled and she looked at the other side where Louis was talking to a doctor, he also looked at her and then at Harry and smiled.

When they returned home, it was like a miracle coming alive. Louis and Harry spent two days non sleeping just watching the girl and feeding her, taking care of her.

They were more than happy but also exhausted. She wasn’t sleeping at all, and she was crying all the time. The doctor said she had gases and that was bothering her.

The door was knocked and Louis opened. And standing right in front of him was Gemma with a huge box in her hand.

Louis smiled and let her in, ever since that fight and Harry didn’t see his family, the two of them quit working at the hospital and Harry understood that his father anger had reached the limits, so he decided to give him some time and then he would talk to him again.

When Harry saw Gemma he smiled widely, she stopped in front of him, he was holding the baby and feeding her with the bottle

She walked closer and she looked at the baby, she smiled and asked “ what did you call her? “

Harry said looking at his baby who opened her eyes at her aunt’s voice “bella”

Gemma was watching “ oh, she is gorgeous Harry. I am so happy for you”

Harry smiled and looked at his sister “ would you like to hold her? “

She looked at him “ oh my God, can I? “

He nodded and he gave her the girl, Gemma was smiling with tears holding her little niece, Louis hugged Harry from his back and he also watched Gemma with glossy eyes.

“ we are glad you are here Gemma”

She looked at them and then she looked at the little girl again, Louis said “ I will make you some tea”

He headed to the kitchen and then he covered his mouth to control his sobs. He missed his family so much, he missed his mom and his sisters, he wiped his tears and looked up “ I miss you, I miss you all” he whispered and tried to erase the awful memory where he found out that all his family had died at that awful crash. But he knew he would be okay now, right now he had harry and his little girl. Right now he felt he owned the world.

***  
Seven years later.

A lot had changed through these years. Louis became the most famous surgeon in the UK. The small hospital turned to be the biggest Louis Tomlinson hospital. Harry’s father eventually forgave him and he worked with Louis so did Gemma.

The small flat they owned turned to be a big villa, he got Harry a new car and he bought a new one himself. Everything was working in the better way. That was for Louis.

For Harry every thing also had changed. He was a housewife now. He wasn’t working only taking care of his girl. And when Louis had time he was trying to take care of him. He had changed, had gained weight, stopped being an outgoing person and preferred staying at home. He neglected the way he looked, he neglected they way he dressed, he became someone else.

Louis tried hard with him to make him change, he even brought them a babysitter that Harry asked her to leave. He told Louis he was able to take care of his daughter and he didn’t need any stranger help.

Louis tried to make him come back to dance again, he asked a lot of doctors about Harry’s conditions, he himself as a professional doctor knew that Harry could come back again, but it was Harry who turned down the offer , he said his daughter needed him, his husband and his house needed him.

Louis was trying his best to help Harry but obviously harry didn’t need any help, he liked himself this way and Louis didn’t know how to tell him that he missed his harry and wanted him back.

It was after midnight when Louis returned home, he heard noises coming from the kitchen, he looked at his watch and he didn’t believe that Harry was still awake. 

But when he entered the kitchen he saw Harry and Bella was there eating pasta

Harry saw him first and he smiled “ Louis.. You came “

Then his daughter who was now seven ran to him and hugged him, Louis looked at the food that was in front of Harry and somehow he got angry “ what are you doing? “

Harry smiled “ eating? “

Louis huffed “ Harry it’s two in the morning “

Harry shrugged “ we are hungry.. Come on eat with us I know you are hungry too”

But Louis shook his head “ no, I already did. I need some sleep”, Harry’s smile died, then louis walked out of the kitchen and he headed directly to his bedroom.

Harry looked t his daughter and he faked a smile on his face “ dady must be tired”

She nodded and said “dady is always tired”

He sighed “ come here, finish your meal. But daddy got a point though. We should stop eating these carbs late at night, don’t we? “

She looked at him and smiled “ but we look marvelous papa”

He giggled “ you are. But papa needs to lose some weight, now let’s finish we need to sleep”

*****  
Later when Harry entered his bed room, he found Louis was still on his bed, wearing his glasses checking something on his ipad. Only the lamp beside him was opened and obviously he looked exhausted and needed some sleep.

Harry sighed and entered the bathroom first and brushed his teeth, he looked at himself and he knew he had gained some weight, he knew he didn’t look attractive like he used to be but so what? He knew all he needed was a healthy diet and some time at the gym.

He returned to his husband and he sat on the bed in front of him, Louis said without looking at him “ what? “

Harry sighed “are you mad at me? “

Louis didn’t answer, he pretended busy

“ did something happened in the hospital? “

Again he ignored him, but Harry huffed “don’t ignore me”

Louis looked at him, he then put the ipad away at the nightstand beside him “ okay, do you wanna know what bothers me? My husband bothers me. I don’t know where did he go and when he was replaced with a lazy big arse like now. You are doing nothing in your life, just staying at home doing nothing but eat”

“I am watching our girl”

“she is seven now, and I told you million of times I can get you a nanny “

Harry huffed “ we don’t need a nanny, I can do the work”

“but why? She can help you. She will give you the time to look after yourslef”

“it just couple of pounds. It will be easy to lose them”

Louis closed his eyes “when? “

Harry was watching his husband “ I didn’t know my body was that issue”

Louis opened his eyes, he shook his head in frustration “ it’s not your body Harry and you know what I mean. I don’t know what went wrong in your thick brain, but this needs to stop. You should look at your future you should know what to do”

Harry groand “and what if I don’t want yo do anything? What is wrong with my life this way”

“everything “

“I am looking after my family, why is this a big deal? Why do you want me to be busy away and having no time for you and eventually you will blame me for not being hers and we will get divorce and Bella will have to live with either of us”

Louis was watching him shocked, Harry then took a deep breath, he left the bed and said “ you need some sleep, we will talk later”

But louis took his hand, he looked at him and then he sat again “ do you think I will leave you because you are following your dream? I followed mine, you supported me to follow mine, and you stayed”

Harry sighed “ someone had to stay to watch the kid”

“it shouldn’t be you. We won’t be the first parents in the world who work and raise kids”

Then he sighed “before we adopt Bella, we talked about it. All I knew back then that I was taking your dream away from you but I knew it would be for few year. These years are keep going. Time will pass and you will find yourself doing nothing Harry. And the worse part is you can do whatever you want but you chose this life and people are blaming me for it”

Harry took a frustrated breath “ you always care about what people say”

“no harry, that’s not true. But I really want the man I fell in love with back again. Harry you were going around the world dancing and having fun. And don’t tell me it’s about your condition because I made sure it won’t stop you”

Harry nodded “ I don’t know why you don’t understand me lou.this is my way to have fun. Seeing you two in front of me happy and healthy is my fun”

Louis stared at harry for a moment before nodding and then he put his glasses away “ l need to sleep”

And he lied on the bed giving his back to Harry and then he reached his hand and closed the lamp.

Harry left Louis’ side and he walked to the other side of the bed, he also lied down but he did not sleep that night.

****

Harry and Ben were having breakfast the other day in an open restaurant, they were sitting under the sun and Harry realized he hadn’t gone out since ages.

Ben was on the phone busy as a successful lawyer he was, right now he wasn’t just an ambassador son, but he was one of the successful lawyers in the UK.

“alright, what the matter? “ Ben asked looking at Harry.  
Harry only smiled and drank a sip of his coffee “ what do you mean? “

Ben sighed taking his coffee too “ well, you invited me to breakfast after years of not seeing your face outside the house unless with the dear Tomlinson, and you are awfully silent now. So what is in your mind Styles? “

Harry raised his brow “it’s tomlinson now”

“whatever, tell me” he rolled his eyes 

Harry sighed and put his cup down, Ben nodded “ trouble in heaven I guess”

“no”

“yes”

Harry giggled “ it’s not that kind of trouble.. But Ben am I not attractive like I used to be? “

Ben was first shocked, then he laughed “ what the hell are you talking about? “

Harry shrugged “ don’t make fun of me okay, I know I have gained some weight but.. Am I ugly now? “

Ben gasped “ he didn’t tell you that, did he? “

Harry narrowed his eyes “ no, of course not. But I know my shape bothers him now”

Ben sighed “ well, Harry I told you thousands of times before, you need to take care of yourself.  
Having a successful and handsome husband like Louis will make him an easy target”

“what easy target?! He is not gonna cheat on me”

“and how did you know” he challenged him

“because he loves me”

“love is never enough, lots of husbands are madly in love with their wives but still cheat. It is not the love they asking for. It just.. They get bored. They need to try something else. And from where I am standing you are completely neglecting your self and I am sure you are now awful in bed.. “

“haaaay”

Ben giggled “ all I am saying is. Try to be different, try to work and lose some weight, be at your perfect shape for him, he even stopped taking you to conferences with him, do you even know he is having one next month”

Harry looked at him shocked, Ben exhaled “ exactly, all I am saying stop staying at home, and maybe try to have a life”

Harry groaned “ I have a life”

Ben nodded drinking his coffee “ yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night”

Then Ben sighed and said “ don’t over think about it, I am sure Louis loves you the same way he did before “

Harry only nodded but now he wasn’t sure. Would Louis ever cheat on him?

“anyway, there was something I need to tell you about”

Harry looked at him “sure”

“I am making some changes in my house. I was thinking to stay at a hotel but.. “

“come on, of course you can come, I miss you so much and so as bella”

Ben smiles “ is it really okay? Don’t you want to ask Louis? “

Harry frowned “ it’s my house too”

Ben giggled “ okay, I will come tonight”

*****

Later this night, when Louis entered his house, as usual he headed to the kitchen where he expected Harry, but he was surprised when he found Ben and Harry sitting there both in their pyjamas , he looked between them and then he faked a cough so they can notice him.

Harry looked at him and he smiled widely “ baby, you are here early? “

Louis tried to smile “ surprise “ then he looked at Ben “ hello Ben”

Ben raised his glass of wine saluting him, then Harry said “ Ben here is staying with us for couple of days”

Louis was shocked, then Harry left his seat to embrace him “ isn’t that amazing? “

Louis looked at harry “ are you drunk? “

Harry giggled “ no? “

Louis huffed “ you are drunk, where is Bella? “

Harry giggled again “ relax, she is with Gemma remember? “

And now he remembered, Gemma was taking her for few days, that was his idea, but he didn’t expect harry to bring Ben instead. He wanted to spend some time with his husband alone in the house. Now Ben was here and Louis was fuming.

He looked at harry “ I will go to sleep”

And he left the both of them calling his name.

*****

Two hours later when Harry finally decided to sleep, he entered his bedroom and Louis was still up.

He was actually waiting for him.  
Harry looked at him and swayed “ you are not sleeping “

Louis was watching him, he didn’t talk

Harry collapsed on the bed beside him, he then looked at his husband, and then he started to touch him, he moved his fingers in his back that was when Louis grasped his hand strongly and fired at him “ what are you doing? “

Harry was taken back at the start, then he said “what? “

Louis said angry “ what is Ben doing here? “

Harry shrugged “ I told you, he is staying some.-“

“why! “ Louis yelled

Harry looked at him confused, then he sat on the bed and looked at him “ what’s wrong? “

Louis snorted “what’s wrong? You tell me what’s wrong”

Then he left his bed, he looked at Harry yelling “ why didn’t you tell me? “

Harry also left the bed “ you mean take your permission? “ he questioned

“ it’s my house”

“it’s mine too"

Louis glared at him “ and now you are drunk? Is this how you are planning to spend the few days together? “

“ it was just couple of shots.. “

Louis walked closer “ I don’t know what is the matter with you.. I don’t know how to deal with you anymore”

Harry asked “ what did I do? Is this a huge mistake to get drunk every once and a while. We used to get drunk together when we used to hang out together do you remember that? We used to stay the night doing nothing but drinking.. When you used to take me with you in every job trip. Every conference you had. What? Am I not enough now”

And Louis grasped him really hard from his forearm, Harry was shocked and he looked at Louis with eyes full of dread. Louis didn’t say any word, he then pushed Harry on the bed and he then rushed to take his keys and phone and he left the room.

****,,   
Days passed while Louis and Harry weren’t talking to each other. They barely connected. Harry spent these days with Ben while Louis spent his days busy at his hospital.

Although they weren’t speaking together but their heart melted every time they met, they didn’t miss how they were stealing a glance or two. They didn’t miss taking care of each other by Harry making  
Louis his meals and Louis making sure Harry’s prescription was filled. And Louis didn’t miss Harry’s crying at night when Louis pretended he was sleeping.

It was exactly three weeks after the fight and Louis returned home too late that night, he didn’t hear Harry’s voice as usual at the kitchen, and he wasn’t expecting to see him awake anyway. He wasn’t also hungry but he knew how harry would feel the next morning if he didn’t eat. So he headed to the kitchen and there he saw Ben sitting on the table with a half empty bottle of wine in front of him smoking a cigarette.

When Ben saw him he mocked Harry “ Louis, you are here!! ”

Louis smiled because he copied him perfectly and he headed to the table where his plate was covered.

Ben said drinking “ he killed himself preparing for the party tomorrow, he couldn’t wait so he slept”

And Louis froze, tomorrow was Bella’s birthday and Louis totally forgot

Ben just noticed because he said “ oh, you forgot that too”

Louis looked at him, too?

Ben smirked “ your anniversary was last week, he even made the cake and brought you a present. But you came the next morning “

Louis closed his eyes, that day Harry’s eyes were red and puffed through the whole day, and at night  
Harry sobbed beside Louis but Louis kept pretending he was sleeping

“ shit” Louis finally sighed

Ben smiled and poured him a glass of wine, Louis took it and sat beside him, Ben then gave him a cigarette “ I know you smoke, but you don’t want to disturb his asthma”

Louis took the cigarette and Ben lightened it for him.  
“so, what is going on between you two”

Louis exhaled deeply the smoke and he looked at Ben and then he shrugged

Ben pointed at the glass in front of Louis and Louis took a big gulp, Ben “ I know he has changed. I can barely recognize him. And I know you were and still trying with him, but he wants to be in this state"

Louis nodded and inhaled from the cigarette. Ben then looked at him “ and I know you deserve better”

Louis looked at him, Ben kept going “ a surgeon like you deserves all the care in the world, deserves someone who makes him more proud. A good image”

Louis didn’t talk, he was staring at Ben, and yes he was shocked

Ben then looked at his glass “ I mean don’t get me wrong, I know you love your husband.. But I also know love is never enough. Harry has lost his way and it seems like he doesn’t even care”

Louis didn’t like what he was hearing, he turned of the cigarette, and he stood up but Ben took his hand  
And stood too face to face too close

“ I am sorry, I know I am crossing a line here But all I am saying” then he locked his eyes with Louis’ lips “ if I have a husband like you, I would spend millions on me to look enough for him” then he looked at his eyes, Louis was frozen in his place, unable to even breath  
Ben raised his hand and with his fingers he touched Louis’ face, he moved them slowly on his cheeks and then he stopped them on his lips

“ you deserve the whole world Louis. You are so handsome and you deserve so much better”

He whispered the last word because he was too close to Louis, and then their lips met. Ben kissed Louis but Louis didn’t move, he did not kiss back but also he didn’t stop him.

Then Ben pulled away, and he smiled at Louis then he left him all alone in the kitchen. 

*****

The next morning, Harry wake up really early, Louis felt him, because he didn’t sleep for a minute, after what happened hours earlier at their kitchen actually killed any atom of sleepiness and exhaustion he had. He spent the night thinking and his heart really ached. What just happened? Did Ben kissed him? Ben who was Harry’s best friend.

He left his bed and he took a long warm shower, then he moved downstairs where he heard Harry and Ben laughing.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Harry decorating it with Ben’s help. But why the hell was Ben shirtless.  
Louis stared, he did, Ben was wonderful to be honest, tall and handsome, so attractive with his short hair and lovely beard.

Harry finally snapped him out of his mind “ breakfast is ready”

Louis looked at harry, he nodded and when he looked at Ben he was staring at him  
“ I have to make a call”

Louis rushed out side the kitchen, he called his assistant, he did not bring anything to Bella

“yes Liam, good morning. Yeah today is Bella’s birthday.. “ he smiled “ no I didn’t “then he sighed “ thank you, thank you”

When he put the phone down, he saw Harry staring at him, then he looked down and walked away.

Louis entered the kitchen again and Ben was still there, but this time he was drinking his coffee, he looked at Louis “ breakfast is ready”

“ what are you still doing here? “

Ben was looking at him, Louis continued “ you need to leave Ben and never come back, you fucking kissed me last night” he whispered shouting the last words  
Ben shrugged and looked in front “ you didn’t stop me”  
Louis again froze

Ben looked back at him, and then he stood up and walked to Louis “ I know you need it just as I do” then he moved his face closer to Louis’ ear “ I know you want me” he then licked his ear, and Louis felt numb.

Ben moved away a second before Harry entering the kitchen again

He didn’t notice anything and then he looked between them “ let’s eat”

Louis only moved and poured himself some coffee, he looked at harry “ I am not hungry”

And then he moved to his office. Minutes later the door of his office was opened and Harry entered, he closed the door behind him and he walked in front  
“ I hate it” he started

Louis frowned, but Harry was in tears now “ I hate this, I can’t keep living this way, I just can’t “

Louis stood up from his chair and he walked to Harry, Harry was crying now “ I am sorry, okay. I shouldn’t let him in without telling you, and I will do whatever you want but don’t ignore me like this because I exist Louis I exist”

Louis was watching him, then he didn’t talk, he just hugged Harry, Harry hugged him back tight “ I  
missed you, I missed you so much, don’t do this to me again because it hurts” harry said through his sobs  
Louis looked at him, and then he cupped his face “ stop crying”

Harry looked at him, Louis “ you know I love you right? “

Harry nodded, Louis smiled “ then you know I was hurting too. And I am sorry for yelling at you, for pushing you. It’s your house you can invite anyone you want”

Harry nodded and he wiped his face, Louis then took Harry’s hand and said “ I am so sorry for forgetting our anniversary “

And Harry closed his eyes, the tears fell freely, Louis sighed “ my mind was busy Harry, I have a lot of troubles in the hospital”

Harry opened his eyes “ what troubles? “

Louis sighed “I will tell you later”

“no”

Louis shrugged “ I failed during one surgery , and now they are suing me”

Harry gasped “oh my God, did the patient die? “

Louis shook his head “ no, but he can’t walk again”

Harry closed his eyes, Louis said “ I don’t know how did it happen, it was an easy operation.. His tumor wasn’t even close to his spine. But when we cut him opened, it spread very fast, I tried my hard to save him.. And I did. I saved his life but he can’t walk again”

Harry nodded looking at his husband sorry “ what do they want? “

Louis took a deep breath “ Five hundred million”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes “ that’s.. Too fucking much”

Louis nodded “I know, my team is working on it. We’re still trying”.

Harry sighed and then hugged “ oh baby, why didn’t you tell me”

“I didn’t want to worry you”

Harry nodded and looked at him “ we will find out something, we will be okay, alright? “

Louis nodded while Harry kissed him on his lips, and he said he had to go to finish. Louis watched him leaving but he didn’t talk, he wasn’t sure now that anything would be okay.

*****  
At the the party they were happy when they were cutting the cake and making the wish, taking hundreds of photographs. Harry really did everything he could to make the day one of the best for Bella, they all had fun and even Louis although what was happening he had fun with his small family. He tried his best to avoid Ben who took every chance he could to touch him here and there.

Louis was resting in the kitchen, drinking some wine as the party was nearly over, only was Harry’s family there and some of their closest friend who were only Ben and Liam by the way. 

“ here you are” Ben said leaning on the door frame  
Louis sighed and looked in front tried to ignore him.

Ben stepped inside, then he stopped right beside him “ don’t you miss me like I miss you?”

Louis chuckled “I don’t know why are you seducing me”

Ben raised a brow “seduce? Baby, I know you want me”

Then he took Louis ‘hand and passed it through his chest, stomach and under while looking at Louis with lust.

When their eyes met while Louis’ hand was on Ben’ dick, Ben smirked “ so he is busy now “

Louis was still looking at Ben, and damn he was attractive, that body, and that face. He hadn’t touched Harry for years and even when he did it was so boring  
Ben smiled and he took Louis’ hand and he pulled him with him, and suddenly Louis saw himself in  
Ben’s room. Ben locked the door behind him and then he looked at Louis while putting out his shirt. He walked towards Louis who was still frozen at his place, then Ben pushed him on the bed and jumped above him, kissing him roughly, Louis couldn’t think, his mind was racing , was he really going to do it? Was he really going to cheat on Harry with Ben?

He did.

But what Louis didn’t put in his expectation that someone might saw him while he was leaving with Ben to his room, someone might saw him while he was leaving Ben’s room still panting when he freaked out after doing it. Louis didn’t expect that Gemma saw everything.

****

It was a month and half later, Ben was still living with them, Louis and Ben were still doing it daily, Harry was still clueless.

Harry entered Louis’ office that night with Ben, and huge smile on his face. Louis looked between them and asked “ what? “

Harry was still keeping his smile “ it’s done”

“what is done? “

“ the case, Ben solved everything”

And then Harry hugged him, Louis looked at Ben who only said “ I just used my people, we found out that he already knew about his cancer, the last doctor operated on him closed him right away, and that information he hid from you will be used against him if he didn’t take the deal”

Louis asked “ what deal? “

Ben “ you will give him a million, and he will drop the case”

Louis said excitedly “ and then? Did he take it? “

Harry was the one who answered “ he did”

Louis looked at Harry and then Harry hugged him again, Louis looked at Ben while was hugging Harry, but Ben only smirked.

When Harry left the room after promising of a big celebration later, Louis looked at Ben “ how could you not tell me? “

Ben shrugged “ he asked me not to, he wanted to surprise you”

Then Ben walked closer and he cupped Louis’ face “ so surprise “

Louis didn’t flinch like he used to do every time Ben touched him, no Louis started to like this, Louis kissed Ben on the lips and then he looked at him “ thank you”

Ben smiled “ so celebration? “

Louis sighed “ I guess”

Ben “ finish with him and then meet me at the hotel, i’ve already got us our room”

Louis smiled widely “ can’t wait”

Then Ben kissed him again and left the office.  
***

At night, Harry made them a home made dinner, he called Gemma and asked her to take Bella. He even called Ben and asked him to sleep somewhere else this night. This night was his and Louis.

The food was good, the sex was even better. They felt like they didn’t have this feeling since forever. And while Louis was cuddling Harry, he felt something weird. He suddenly felt guilty, he suddenly felt that Harry did not deserve what he was doing to him, the thoughts that he was fighting all this time started to chase him, he looked at harry who was sleeping at his arms and he wanted to throw up. this was his Harry, his love, his everything, and Louis was cheating on him.

His phone flashed beside him and he took it with his other hand, it was a text says “ I am waiting “

Louis sighed and then he left the bed and took his shower, he dressed well and he was leaving the room when Harry asked “ where are you going? “

Louis’ heart dropped, although he had been cheating on him for more than a month now, but he this time didn’t want to do it, he wanted to return to Harry’s lap.  
“ Liam called me, duty calls”

“noooo” harry groaned in the pillow

Louis smiled “ I will try to be quick” how ironic that sounds.

Harry said closing his Eyes “ okay, drive safely “

Louis stared at him and he couldn’t take it anymore, he rushed outside. It was exactly an hour later when Harry received a text from unknown number It said a hotel name, a room number, and your husband is there.

Harry stared at the text for few minutes before he decided to do something. He called Liam

“hello Harry” said Liam with his sleeping voice

Harry frowned, but his heart accelerated “ Liam, did I wake you up? “

Liam said “ no I am sick. But I am okay now Harry don’t worry”

Harry swallowed thickly and he said “ um.. Yeah. Just want to make sure you are fine, sorry for calling this late”

Liam “are you okay harry? Is that why you called”

Harry leaving his bed “ yeah, yeah.. Louis told me about you, I am sorry I didn’t watch the time “

Liam said “ it’s okay Harry, are- “

“I have to go now” then he ended the call, he wasn’t thinking, he wasn’t focusing . He just didn’t know why his husband was there, and he didn’t know why did he believed that text.

Next thing he was in his car driving madly, he parked in front of the hotel, he gave the keys to the driver and he rushed inside, he didn’t ask anyone at the reception, he knew this hotel, this hotel Louis always took him in their anniversary. He took the lift and he reached the room and he knocked the door.

He prayed and prayed that this was a joke, a kind of a thick prank

Then the door was opened and shirtless Ben was staring at him

Harry didn’t have the time to say any word

“ love, who is this? “ asked Louis from inside

Harry looked between the two of them, Louis was also shirtless. Harry's heart was going crazy, he felt dizzy, he felt hot, he felt breathless

“ Harry? “ said Louis frozen in his place.

Louis was cheating on Harry with Ben?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn’t say a word, he felt paralyzed for a long minute staring between the two of them, he saw Louis passing Ben and talking to him, but Harry did not hear anything, there was a buzz in his ears and a cloud on his eyes, and his mid refused to believe what he just saw. 

When Louis touched him he felt like being electrolyzed. He yanked his hand away and he took few steps backwards. He needed to disappear, Then he ran away.

Louis called his name and he was going to run after him, he found himself shirtless so he entered back to the room, and he dressed, when he was about to leave Ben grasped his hand “ let him go”

Louis looked at him shocked and angry, Ben glared “ he has to know some way or another. You are going to leave him anyway"

Louis asked shocked, he was frustrated and he didn't want harry to catch him in this situation “ what?! “

Ben sighed “ he will be angry now, he will shout and yell and destroy the house, you don’t need that  
now”

Louis yelled “ of course he will be angry, his husband is cheating with his best friend” 

Ben shrugged coldly and he walked to pour himself and Louis a glass of wine.  
He stretched his hand to give Louis his drink, but Louis looked at him and then at the glass. And he  
left.

*****  
When Louis reached his house, he prayed to find Harry’s car there, and it was, but it was hit from the side.

Louis didn’t give himself time to panic and he ran inside calling Harry’s name. Harry didn’t answer and when he entered their bedroom, he found Harry putting his clothes manically in an opened bag on the bed, he wasn’t crying, he was shaking and coughing, he was mess

“ Harry, please listen”

Harry looked at him and then he looked at his bag and he closed it hastily, he put it on the floor and pulled it behind him. He was walking away, but Louis stopped him by grasping his forearm. again harry felt an electric shock passing through his body

“ don’t touch me” he yelled

Louis was watching his husband, he never saw Harry this way, he never saw him shaking and lost like he was at that moment

“ just listen to me” Louis tried

Harry looked at him and narrowed his eyes “ you and Ben? “ then he yelled “ you and Ben? “ he was pacing the room pulling his hair hysterically

Louis nodded and he tried to calm him down “  
Baby, please just calm down... I need you to listen to me” he really didn’t know listen to what exactly, he didn’t know what to say, or how to fix this but he just wanted Harry to calm down, he was giving himself a heart attack this way 

Harry then stopped pacing and he stood right in front of Louis “ tell me. Tell me Louis it’s not true, tell me you were doing something else, anything.. Please “

Louis bit his lower lip, his tears were falling now, and he felt his hands were shaking too

“ I am so sorry” he whispered

And Harry closed his eyes “ oh God”, he then looked at Louis with anger all over his face he coughed before saying “ for how long? “

“ Harry.. “

Harry yelled “ how long? “

Louis took a deep breath before saying “ over a month now”

Harry stared at him nodding his head, there were lots of unspoken words, there were lots of racing thoughts, he was angry and he was lost, he did not know how to accept this, he didn’t want to believe it.

He just ran away, Louis tried to stop him but Harry didn’t stop, he put his bag in his car and he jumped in and he drove as fast as he could.

***

Harry banged on his sister’s door, Gemma opened the door, when she saw him she hugged him, he was sobbing hard now that was unable to breath

She let him in and she closed the door behind him  
“ he is cheating on me Gems.. With Ben? “

She didn’t talk, she just guided him to the living room, he sat on the couch, he rested his head on his hands and he cried, she sat beside him and she embraced him “ I am sorry baby, I am so sorry”

“ why did he do that to me? What did I do wrong? Is it because I wanted to take care of them? “ he sobbed

Gemma sighed “ calm down Harry, you don’t want your daughter to see you this way”

Harry cried harder now “ oh God!! How am I gonna tell Bella? “ She hugged him again and she let him cry all his tears out.

*****

It was next morning when she wake up, she found Harry was still staying on the same couch

“ did you even sleep? “ she asked heading to the opened kitchen that was overlooking the living that Harry was sitting in

He didn’t answer her, she sighed and made them two cup of coffee, then she sat beside him and she gave him his cup.

He took it and then he looked at her “ I have been thinking “

Gemma nodded “of course you were”

Harry shook his head closing his eyes still unable to believe “i did everything I could for him.  
Everything “

“ I know, and honestly I had never expected him to do this to you. I mean after all what you did? He is in this place because of you”

Harry snorted “ and yet he gave it all away”

Gemma sighed “ look Harry, I know you must be heartbroken now, but you need to think clearly, I need you to take your time”

Harry’s eyes started to be filled with tears “ I don’t know what to do Gemma, I am so angry and shocked and... I feel stupid”

“it’s not your fault. he is cheating on you not the reverse, don’t you ever blame yourself for this” 

“then why did he do it? “

She shrugged “ I never trusted Ben”

Harry rested his head on the back of the couch and sighed “ ben”

Gemma was watching her brother “ he always was jealous from you, you were the only one who didn’t see it”

Harry looked at her “ and you did? “

“ of course I did, but Ben to you was always a red line. No one could speak badly about him”

Harry didn’t talk, Gemma said “ do you think you can forgive him? “

Harry closed his eyes and the tears fell down “ I don’t know..” then he looked at her wiping his tears away “ he has been cheating on me Gemma over a month”

She nodded, then Harry frowned still looking at him “ you don’t seem surprised? ”

She tried to avoid looking at him, then Harry gasped “ oh God, you knew? "

Gemma didn’t say a word again, he stood up looking at her shockingly “ you did? Oh my God when? “

She sighed and looked at her brother “ I have seen them together at Bella’s birthday “

Harry rubbed his face feeling furious “ it was last month Gemma, what the hell? Why didn’t you tell me? “

She stood up too feeling defensive “ I needed to make sure, I needed to know and since we are working together at the same hospital, I followed him more than one time and they were always meeting at the same hotel you saw them on last night”

Harry froze “ it was you? You sent me the text”

“ I did, that was the only way. If I told you, you will never believe me, you will face him and he will deny it and then he will try to be more careful, I wanted you to see it yourself”

“ see it myself? “ then he nodded, he tried to have a deep breath but it was cut by a cough attack.

When it took too much, she tried to help him, but he stayed away, he looked at her “ I can’t believe you”

He tried to walk away, but he felt the burning sensation in his chest, it was tighten on him and he knew that was his asthma.

He searched his pockets and then he remembered leaving his inhaler at the drawer of his night stand.

He looked at Gemma panicking and then he felt his legs can’t hold him any more. He collapsed on the floor his hand in his chest clutching his shirt strongly, he saw his daughter coming towards him and then he saw black.

****

When Harry opened his eyes, he knew right away he was in the hospital, his chest was still tight, and he felt the nasal cannula under his nose, he felt a pressure at his left side, he looked at there was Bella sleeping beside him, when she felt he was moving she looked at him

“ papa, you are awake? “ she said excited and concerned too

He smiled “ I am fine, what are you doing here? "

“you scared me papa, you scared me so much. I couldn’t leave you, aunt Gemma and daddy asked me to leave your side but I couldn’t “

So Louis was here

Harry sighed “ I am okay now, I am so sorry that you had to see that”

She nodded and then she rested her head back on his chest “ I love you papa, please don’t go away”

“haay” he said looking at her narrowing his eyes “ I am not going anywhere”

Bella nodded and she said after a moment “ did you fight again? You and daddy? “

He frowned but he did not answer, she looked at him then she sat beside him “ I heard aunt Gemma was yelling at him, I heard her saying that he hurt you bad.. What did he do? “

Harry smiled and took her hand and kissed it “ I don’t want you to worry about me and your daddy.  
Everything will be okay”

She nodded “ he was crying though “

Harry nodded “he was just worried. You don’t have to worry. I am fine now”

She nodded and kissed his cheek, then the door was opened and Gemma entered, when she saw him looking at her she smiled “ here you are. You scared us Harry”

Harry nodded but he didn’t answer, he looked away from his sister, he was still angry at her, she knew and she didn’t tell him.

Gemma sighed and then said “ Bella, I guess you need now to go home, your papa is fine and he is leaving tomorrow, it’s getting late”

She only nodded, then Gemma looked at him “Anne wants to take her”

“ mom is here? “

Gemma nodded “ she wanted to have a look but I told her I will see you first” she said while reading his vitals.  
Then she looked at him “ shall I send her in? “

He nodded. Gemma smiled and looked at Bella “let’s go Bella”

Bella again kissed her father and then she took her aunt hand and left the room.

The minute they left was the minute Anne entered, she looked at her with a teary smile and then she hugged him.

Harry didn’t talk, he just sobbed in her lap, she tried to calm him down, she rubbed his back and kissed his hair, she whispered calming words in his ears but Harry didn’t stop crying.

Finally he looked at her “ did you know? “

She nodded “ I was talking to him”

Harry wiped his tears “ can you believe it mom? Him and Ben? “

His mom sighed, she took his hand “ I want you to be strong. I don’t like to see you this weak Harry, you are not weak”

“I am broken mom” he sobbed

She shook her head “ no you are not. You have every right to be angry, to be shocked but not broken. You have all the power in the world Harry”

He shook his head “ I don’t know how to do it mom, I am lost”

“you just need your time. Listen, you try to sleep now and recharge your power because you will need it. I will take Bella and she will be okay with me. I already told Louis and he did not...”

“he doesn’t have any right to say any word”

She patted his hand “ he is her father harry. Son I know you are very angry now but I want you to think about her. You don’t need to see your daughter suffer like I did”

Harry wiped his tears again “ I did everything I could mom so she won’t feel that”

“ I know baby, I know... You just need to think right, okay? “

He nodded and then his mother printed a kiss on his forehead and she left him in the room.

Harry closed his eyes, he couldn’t sleep and he knew he wasn't going to , he just remained silent thinking again and again about the last night.

*****  
Harry opened his eyes next time and he saw His father was sitting in front of him with papers in his hands and he was obviously working.

He then looked at harry “ oh, you are awake”

Harry didn’t answer his father, his father put the papers beside him on the table. And then he moved the chair and put it beside Harry’s bed

“ how do you feel? “

Harry took a deep breath “ I am better”

How father nodded “ you look better. You just need to remember your inhaler when you run away next time”

Harry looked at his father, his father continued “ I always knew he wasn’t good for you. I know these kind of people. He took all your money and then he put you in home and locked you in. He brought a baby and tell you to raise her up while he was reaching his dream running on steps, and you.. Look at you. Even girls refuse to live this life”

Harry only nodded, he swallowed his tears he didn’t expect something else from his father, he knew his father was still angry since Harry put all his money in the hospital that was having Louis’ name on it.  
His father chuckled “ he tricked us all Harry, we are all working for him do you know that? Do you realise what you made us do? “

Harry closed his eyes, he didn’t want to listen any more, he wanted his father to say what he got and then leave  
“ you are stupid Harry, you are very stupid. You were keeping his lover with you under the same roof, you let that happen under you fucking eyes. But I can’t even blame him.. I mean look at you.. You are useless Harry, like you always were... Useless and stupid”

Then he stood up and looked at Harry who couldn’t control his tears now “ he will take everything away from you. Just remember that”

Then he left the whole room leaving Harry alone crying.  
Harry didn’t know how much he cried, but when his sister entered again, he knew he was crying for three hours. 

She sat beside him “ stop crying please “

He looked at her and wiped his tears, Gemma sat beside him “ how can I help you? “

Harry only shook his head, Gemma looked at her brother softly “ you have to be stronger than this”

He nodded “okay”, he really wanted to be stronger than that, he wanted to stop crying he needed to leave  
“ I need to leave”

Gemma nodded “ I know.. You can’t tonight, I don’t like your blood pressure being that high... And  
I can’t even move the nasal cannula”

He didn’t talk, Gemma sighed “ you need to calm down, this stress will only make it worse” 

“ I am trying”

She nodded then she said “ he is out side, he didn’t leave since you were rushed here”

Harry didn’t talk, Gemma “ I think you need to talk”

Harry finally nodded “ send him in”

Gemma frowned, she didn’t expect that but she nodded and she moved out the room after kissing her little brother on his head.  
*****  
Louis entered the room, Harry was lying on the bed his back resting on the pillow behind him. 

He wasn’t looking at him, he was looking in front.  
Louis walked closer to him, and then he stood beside him “ harry”

Harry didn’t answer him, Louis sat at the chair beside him and was about to touch his hand when Harry moved his hand up and said “ please, don’t touch me”

Louis looked at his face and he knew Harry was struggling to keep himself from crying “ Harry, I am.. I am really so sorry I- “

Harry cut him “ I just have one question “

Louis looked at him shocked, but he had to nod  
“ who started it? “

Louis stared at him and didn’t talk, Harry looked at him waiting

Louis finally said “ he did, but i let him”

Harry nodded and looked on front again  
“ Harry, I know I hurt you-“

Harry again cut him “ I am coming home tomorrow “

Louis stopped talking and then be nodded “ I know”

Harry nodded and looked at his lap “ I want you to be there at night”

Louis frowned but he nodded “ okay”

Harry nodded and looked at Louis for a moment then he said “ thank you, now I want you to leave”

Louis closed his eyes “ Harry, I have to talk... I need to talk”

Harry shook his head “ I can’t now.. I need some sleep”

Then he lied on the bed and gave Louis his back, he tried to suppress the sound of his cry, he heard Louis walking away and once the door was closed he cried freely.

****

The next day when Harry arrived to his house, he entered his big house and he felt he was stranger, he felt he couldn’t breath again, it wasn’t his asthma, but it was mentally suffocating him. He walked inside and he reached the kitchen he wanted to get inside but he couldn’t, he saw them every where, suddenly all the memories of Ben and Louis staying together and talking and laughing haunted him.

He felt stupid for feeling finally happy and relieved that his husband and his best friend became close friends. He felt stupid for asking Louis to give Ben a second chance and he felt stupid for putting them together under the same roof. He did it, and he can blame himself forever for this.

Harry was alone in the kitchen, he was drinking some wine, Bella was still with his mom, he didn’t want her to see this, he didn’t want her to see her parents fighting. He remembered when he was a little, he remembered how hard and confusing it was when he heard his parents fighting day and night, he still remembered how his heart twisted every time he saw his mom crying while he was helpless and he couldn’t help her. No he didn’t want this for his lovely girl.

Harry looked at the two bags he put with his hands beside the door, his eyes stung again and he hurriedly wiped his eyes.

Then he heard the sound of the door opening, he didn’t look he knew it had to be Louis.

“what the... Are these my bags? “ he heard Louis saying

Then Louis entered the kitchen looking at harry with wide eyes “what are you doing? “

Harry didn’t look at him, he drank a sip from his glass, although he looked cold but he was shaking at the core.

“ Harry, don’t do this”

Harry looked at him and chuckled “ this is all your clothes, I would dump them at the trash like I did with his, but I know that’s all you have got... So I am not a bad man”

Louis was still looking at him “ and then what? “

Harry sighed and looked at his glass again “ I don’t want to see your face in my house any more”

“it’s my house too”

“no”

“no? “

The Harry looked at him and yelled “no” 

then he left his seat and he glared at Louis, he walked closer to him till they were face to face “ you have this house because of me, you own this house, that hospital, that car.. You know what? I changed my mind, leave the clothes because you own them also because of me”

Louis was staring at him and then he snorted “ I like that you believe that”

Harry frowned “ no, you can’t deny that Louis Tomlinson, you were nothing... Nothing, you owned nothing, all you could do was renting that small cold place, my money got us all of this, it was my  
money”

Louis looked down and said nothing, that was true, all this wealth they were living in was because of Harry.

“ I gave you everything Louis, I gave you my money, my time, my heart. I sacrificed everything because of you”

Louis snapped his head up “ I didn’t ask you to”

“ I was trying to save the family, are you blaming me for trying to make us a family, I was protecting that house, I was protecting our little kid. I raised her alone and I never complained, you weren’t there Louis you didn’t have the time for us”

Louis was angry, he refused to hear that “ I told you to bring a nanny, no I’d already done that”

Harry yelled “ my daughter won’t be raised by a nanny, she already had a father gone I couldn’t let her had both of us gone. I couldn’t let her live like that”

Louis looked at him “you didn’t want her to live like you”

Harry watched Louis, he couldn’t believe he said that, but now he was feeling that this man in front of him was a complete stranger, Harry didn’t know who he was anymore

“ yes Louis, I didn’t want her to live like me. Because I have been there, I know the pain... I still can feel it. And no, I won’t let my daughter live like this. The minute I decided to adopt her was the minute I decided to stay by her side”

“ then why are you blaming me now? “

“ blaming you? Never? I am just shocked.. Because I did my role perfectly, I did everything I could for both of you. And I didn’t expect anything in return Louis you know that.. “

“oh stop it” Louis rolled his eyes, Harry stopped talking shocked

Louis looked again at him “you did everything you could? Why did you think this was what I want from you? Why do you think I wanted my husband to turn into a housewife? I hated that Harry... You became awful, boring, ugly. Your mind is empty, there is nothing inside this thick skull of yours but some food recipes and some stupid gossips .. I didn’t sign for that.and you know what is the funny part? That I have tried to change you, I asked you to change I tried to help, but obviously being lazy doing nothing while watching your fat ass getting bigger and your brain getting smaller was easier for you”

Harry was listening carefully, he then nodded his head “ you are right, you tried to help me to find a new job, you tried to help me to get out of the house and go to Gym, you wanted to build a gym here. But that’s what you wanted, me to work? You didn’t even cost yourself time to stay with me, to talk to me. You stopped even sleeping with me”

“I was busy”

“what about us? We deserve some of your time. You were never there Louis, you know nothing about your daughter, you’ve missed every play she had, every game, every party.. YOU AREN’T  
HERE”

“ I am doing all of this for you”

“oh cut the crap” Harry rolled his eyes this time. then he looked at him “ if you were doing all of this for us, then I was doing it all for you. You didn’t want to be there Louis. You didn’t want us anymore “

“you have changed Harry, I don’t know you anymore”

Harry nodded and his eyes were full of tears “ and you never asked me why I’ve changed? You never asked me what I wanted, what I needed”

Louis nodded “ okay harry what do you want? Why have you changed? “

Harry looked at him angrily, then he slapped Louis on the face

Louis looked at him shocked, Harry was glaring at him eyes firing, his blood was boiling right now

“ I don’t want to see your face again. And I will take everything from you Louis. You will be nothing again. I will make sure you lose everything”

Louis was still looking at him with a shock, Harry gave him his back, he took a paper from the counter and he gave it to Louis “ my lawyer is going to call yours” then he looked at him “ or shall he call Ben? “

Louis looked at the paper and his heart dropped “ you want a divorce? “

“ I am having the divorce”

Then he gave him his back “ and I am taking everything with me, the house, the hospital, Bella”

Louis sighed “ Harry, please.. “

“ get out”

Louis tried again “ I love you”

Harry looked at him and yelled “ get out of here”

Louis finally closed his eyes, he was crying but that didn’t stop Harry, Harry’s heart was pounding hard in his chest since Louis put his feet inside the house, he was scared and he was hurt, and to be honest he didn’t expect that he can maintain his attitude all the time.  
Louis moved outside the kitchen, he took his bags and he left the whole house.

****

Harry heard banging on the door in the next morning, he was sleeping at the couch and he startled, he didn’t know who would visit him at nine am.

He opened the door and he froze, right in front of him was Ben

Ben smirked at him and then said “ I thought you were dead.. That would save us a lot of effort “

Then he entered the house shoving Harry’s shoulder, Harry looked at Ben who stopped at the middle of the house and then looked at Harry

“ you filed a divorce?”

Harry didn’t answer, he couldn’t, he felt speechless and he felt his head was pounding hard  
Ben chuckled “ I mean I know you would, but I didn’t expect it would be this fast”

Then he walked to the kitchen, Harry followed him, Ben opened the fridge and put out some juice, the guy lived here and he acted freely

“ but I need you to think smart harry, you don’t want to lose everything, do you? "

“ I will lose nothing, he is the one who is losing everything “

Ben shook his head “ you don’t think I will let him lose a penny Harry?come on you know me better than this”

Harry’s heart was beating fast “ what will you do then? “

Ben smiled “ a lot “

Harry was watching him and then he had to ask “ why? “

Ben gave a startled laugh “ why? Because Harry you don’t deserve all of this. All my life I watched you having everything I don’t. The look, the talent, the love.. And then Louis? “

Harry chuckled in disbelief “you hated him, I literally begged you to give him a second chance”

Ben smiled “ that what I made you think. But I never did. I loved him since I saw him with you. I wanted him but all he wanted was you. And now Harry I will take him away from you, like I took everything you loved. I took your career, do you remember that guy that replaced you at the team? I brought him”

Harry looked at him shockingly, Ben nodded “ I did. And I tried so hard for the last seven years to take the love, and I did and trust me harry, I will take the money, and I will take the family”

“no” harry whispered

Ben took a deep breath and looked above him “ the only problem I have is, I don’t need kids, but  
Louis does. So hear me out”

He walked closer to him “ you are poor Harry, without Louis you are nothing, how do you think you can raise your daughter? “

Harry looked at him with wide eyes full of dread, Ben smiled “ that’s right.. So here is the deal. You will waive all your rights in the house, the hospital, the money… and I will not make him sue you for custody”

Harry was looking at him in disbelief “ you were my best friend “

Ben smirked “ and you never were” then he walked away towards the door

“ think about it harry, and tell your lawyer your last word. And oh…” he looked at him “ I forgive you for throwing my things out at the trash” then he laughed “ see you in court curly” and he walked out.

Harry remained paralyzed on his spot, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breath.

***  
Harry was with his lawyer at his office  
“ I can’t live without her Niall”

Niall nodded “ I know, but it is an empty threat, Louis knows how much you love her”

“Louis is dead” he snapped at Niall, and then tears formed rapidly in his eyes “ I don’t know who is this one anymore, he will take her away”

Niall sighed “ he doesn’t want the divorce Harry, I talked to him”

Harry looked down, he hadn’t talked to Louis since their last meet, Louis did tried to call him more than once, and when he came to see Bella Harry didn’t want to see him, so he brought his mom to stay with Bella when Louis came.

Niall sighed “ I think you need to talk again, it was a mistake Harry, people do mistakes all the time.  
I know deep inside of you, you want to forgive him”

Harry sighed “ you don’t know Ben. Ben is controlling him now “

“ all I know is he is still in love with you”

Harry looked at Niall and then he looked down, Niall said again “ talk to him Harry, you don’t want to ruin all those past eight years”

Harry didn’t respond, maybe they can talk again, only if he saw Louis really regretting cheating on him.  
***

Harry was walking in the hospital corridors, he avoided looking at anyone, he just had one direction, he needed Louis’ office, but before he could reach it, some one grasped his arm, it was Liam

“ Harry, what are you doing here? “ he looked so hesitated

Harry looked at the office and then back at Liam “ is he in there? “

Liam sighed “ I don’t think you should get in now” But Harry hurried and opened the door.

Inside, was Louis making out with Ben. With the door being opened Louis stopped kissing Ben and he looked at Harry shocked

Ben on the other hand smirked again, and then he looked at Louis “ told you he will change his mind, he is coward”

Louis stood up and looked between harry and Ben then said “ Ben, can you please leave us alone? “

Ben looked at Louis with a frown, but then he nodded but he kissed him hard on the lips only to tease Harry, Harry looked down as his stomach twisted and then he heard Ben’s footsteps walking away.

Louis was still looking at Harry “ you didn’t tell me you were coming “

Harry looked at him “ it’s my hospital “

Louis nodded “ right. Do you need something to drink?”

Harry was still looking at Louis trying to find something he lost, trying to find his Louis

Louis finally said “ your lawyer called Ben. So Niall horan? I thought he left UK”

Harry didn’t talk, Louis sighed and then he sat back on his chair “ why are you here harry? “

Harry swallowed hard, why he was here? He was dreaming of Louis begging him on his knee for a second chance, right? But Louis was actually making out with Ben

“ will you take Bella from me? “

Louis was watching his husband with a sad eyes “ you can’t take everything away from me Harry, this hospital I built it with my time and effort, I paid hard for it to be like this, my success made it like this”

Harry nodded “ so this is all about the money”

Louis shook his head “ no harry, but you are the one who is asking for the divorce”

“and you are the one who cheated on me, still cheating on me. You didn’t even try to stop? You replaced me that easy Louis, what happened? When did you hate me? “

Louis frowned deeply “ I don’t hate you”

Harry chuckled “ oh yes, that’s how you show your love. By sleeping with my friends”

Louis huffed “ you don’t understand “

“understand what? “ Harry yelled, he shook his head in disbelief “ how did he deceive you this easy?  
How could he control you? “

Louis yelled “ he doesn't “

Harry looked at him and then he asked “ do you love him? “

Louis didn’t answer, he looked back at harry  
Harry said “ I need to know, this is really important for me, do you love him?”

Louis sighed “ I guess I do”

And it felt like a stab in the heart. Harry tried not to cry, then he gathered all the power in the world and said 

“ I will take the deal. But you need to promise me, you will never take my daughter away from me”

Louis only nodded and then Harry’s tears betrayed him, Harry wiped them away hastily and then he took off his ring, and he slowly walked to the desk and he put it on the top of it. Then he left.

****  
Harry was sitting on his mom terrace, that was his new place now, they divorced two months ago and everything had changed ever since.

Louis took everything, the hospital was completely his now, all the money in the banks, even the house, he sold it right away, and that hurt harry the most. Louis sold their house, where harry made it piece by piece, Louis got rid of everything that once gathered them together.

At the start, Harry stayed with his father, but when he found that his father and Gemma were still working with Louis, they didn’t want to lose their jobs, and they even be friends with Ben, Harry felt like the whole world was against him. He left his father’s house after a big fight, where his father blamed him again at his failure, he told him he was very disappointed at him and he deserved what Louis did to him. He told him he was too old to look for another hospital, and he told him he was the cardiology department chief, and that what he always dreamt of.

Gemma on the other hand had to support her father, she told Harry she will work there till she finds a place in another hospital, but Harry knew that was a broken promise as Gemma always gave, she will never quit and she will never look at anywhere else.

Harry became more depressed, he suddenly lost his husband, his family, his house. All his money. He suddenly started to think that he really needed a new job so he can feed his daughter as Louis stopped paying any money for her.

His mom entered with two cups of tea, she gave him his and then she sat beside him.

“ where is Bella? “ he asked

His mom smiled “ she is drawing inside, she likes the new colors I bought her”

He smiled and said “ thanks mom”

She shook her head “ no, baby it’s nothing. I wish I could do more”

He sighed “ you are doing perfect, you are all I have left”

She was looking at him, then she patted his thigh “ everything will be better, I promise “

He nodded and then his phone rang, it was unknown number, Harry answered “ hello”

“are you Harry Tomlinson? “ the man on the other line asked

“ it’s Harry styles now. I am divorced now, Who is this? “ he asked

“ can we meet? And then I can tell you who I am”

“ I am sorry. “

But the man cut him “ it’s about your husband, I mean you ex husband and his new boyfriend”

Harry looked at his mom who was watching him with a frown, he didn’t want her to listen “ where?  
“

“ I will send you the location, meet me now” Then the line was ended.

His mom looked at him and asked “ who was this? “

He stood up and tried to look away “ it’s about a job mom, can you take care of Bella? “ Of course she didn’t believe him, but she nodded anyway.

***

At a coffee shop, Harry entered and then he saw a man at his mid thirties waving for him. Harry walked to him and then he froze when he stood in front of the table  
The man was on a wheelchair, he was looking at him with a smile “ have a seat please “

Harry sat and he looked at the table, the man started “ well that explains you know me”

Harry looked at him, the man was still smiling “ your husband made this to me”

Harry finally said “ I told you we are divorced, so how can I help you”

“ he deceived you too, you are one of his victims “

Harry frowned and asked “ who? “

Then man sighed “ my name is Tom Evans, I had a brain cancer”

“had? “

The man Tom nodded “ your husband removed it all, but he led to this”

Harry didn’t know what he wanted to say, Tom “ to be honest with you, that was the deal. Either this, or death”

Harry said confused “ what deal? “

Tom sighed “ I was hired BY Ben Wishaw”

“hired to do what? “

“ be a patient, a patient who is this close from death, that had only one hope to live. The first doctor he wanted me to try was in Spain… his old husband, the deal was to make him operate on me… “

Harry cut him “ wow, wow… wait a minute, whose husband? “

The man stared at him and then he chuckled “ it was all about you, not Dr tomlinson , well that makes sense”

Harry was still confused, Tom sighed “ I met Ben four years ago. He was at the middle of his divorce arrangements with a Spanish doctor”

Harry shook his head “ he isn’t, he wasn’t married”

“oh man, you are really innocent. I can give you his number to ask him yourself. Anyway, obviously the doctor didn’t want to give him anything since Ben was the one who cheated on him, and Ben never loved to lose a case. So here I came. I was sick and I was a hopeless case. He told me to go to his husband and let him operate on me, worst case scenario I will be paralyzed. But I will have ten million pounds”

Harry was listening with a huge frown on his face.  
Tom continued “ I did what Ben told me exactly, he fixed all the paperwork” he chuckled “ that man has men everywhere, he can buy anyone with his money. Anyway, his husband cut me opened but he didn’t do anything, he didn’t want to risk it. So when I wake up, and knew that the plan was ruined. Ben asked me to sue him for the false hope”

He then laughed “ I didn’t even know there was a such thing. He was my lawyer, and he won us sixty seven million, he gave me ten and he took the rest”.

Then he looked at Harry “ six months earlier he called me and he asked me for another job, with other millions. And I did my part, I even became paralyzed. But suddenly he changed his words with me, he threatened me to drop the case other wise I will be in jail for hiding information, although he was the one who fixed my papers inside that hospital, but I had to drop the case. He promised me five million to keep my mouth shut. But here I am, he didn’t give me a penny”

Harry finally said “ you are expecting me to give you the money”

The man laughed “ no, I am telling you I will sue your husband, and I will sue all the hospital, I will sue your sister”

“ what? “

“who do you think facilitate my entry steps”

Harry finally took a deep breath “ I don’t care, you do what you want”

The man stared at him “ it is your chance to pay back”

Harry looked at him, tom smiled and said “ I will give you some time to think about it” Harry finally stood up and he left.

****  
At that day, Harry couldn’t return home. Instead he called Niall and he headed to him right away.

He told Niall everything that happened, Niall told him that was very important information and if that man Tom was right, Louis would be in a serious condition

“ I don’t understand Niall, does this mean he could go to jail? “

Niall shrugged “ possibly, if he has a smart lawyer he will ask for this, but I think he just needs the  
money”

Harry rubbed his temples “ if that man is right, it will mean one thing”

Niall looked at him and didn’t speak, Harry “ it mean he will do the same with Louis”

Then he took a deep breath “ God, how blind I was? “

Niall sighed and then he said “ I don’t want you to do anything unless we made sure that his ex husband exists, we have to talk to him first”

Harry looked at Niall “ and how can I do that? “

Niall “ you said, he sent you the name, I will find him” 

Harry nodded, then he stood up and he said “thanks Niall”

Niall only smiled, but he could not hide how worried he was.

*****  
Later at the same week, Harry received a weird phone call, it was from Spain and it was from Ben’s ex husband.

He told Harry exactly what Tom told him, but Harry asked him to meet, so he can face him with Louis and so Louis can hear the truth by his own ears but The man said he could not, his mother was really sick and he couldn’t leave her side.

Harry had to do something, so he called Tom and asked him to meet again at the same café. Then he headed to the hospital.

He saw some changes at the hospital, but he didn’t care, but he could not mess the changes in the decorations

“ Harry? “ Harry looked in front of him and there was Gemma

“what are you doing here? “

“ can we talk? “

She nodded and took him to her own office. 

“ Tom Evans? “ Gemma frowned “ and how did he reach you? “ she said while sitting on her desk and Harry sitting in front of her

“ I don’t know, but he somehow did. So did you do that? “

Gemma shook her head “ of course not, I never did that, I don’t even remember his name passing by  
me”

Harry sighed “ you are the one who prepare the patients for Louis”

She nodded “ but not all the patients. I can’t remember this one”

“ check the system. He almost shut down the hospital, you must had checked that up before, you must remember ”.

She sighed “ I can’t, our new manager had changed all the system, so all the old files are not with me anymore”

Harry sighed “so his file is with the manager? “

Gemma nodded, Harry “ okay then ask him”

“it’s Ben. He is the new manager”

Harry froze, then he stood up and hurried outside.

*****  
When Harry opened Louis’ offices door, he was relieved not to see Ben there, only Louis who was looking at his laptop in front of him, he then looked at Harry and he almost gasped

“ Harry? What are you doing here? “

Harry walked inside and closed the door behind him “ I need to talk to you” Louis nodded “ sure”

But Harry didn’t move “ can we talk outside of here”

Louis sighed and looked at his laptop, then he nodded and stood up.

*****  
During the ride Harry told Louis everything, Louis was hearing him without saying any single word.

And when he parked his car where Harry told him to.  
Harry looked at him “ do you believe me? “

Louis looked at him “ I don’t know Harry, what you are saying is nonsense. It’s crazy. Who would do that to himself”

Harry nodded, he knew the only way was to make him talk to Tom.

When Louis saw Tom sitting at the table, he tensed and looked at Harry, Harry said “ trust me”

They sat with Tom, and Harry started “ Mr Evans, can you tell Dr Tomlinson what you told me few days ago”

Tom looked between Harry and Louis “ I didn’t tell you anything “

Harry’s face lost all of blood “ tell him about Ben Wishaw and what he made you do”

Evan sighed “ I am sorry Mr Styles, but I can’t tell him what you wanted me to say about Mr  
Wishaw”

“what? “ Harry yelled, and looked at Louis then at Tom  
“ you told me he hired you”

The man groaned “ no one hired me except you, you asked me to tell Dr Tomlinson that Mr Wishaw was the one who asked me to go to him to cut me open, and when he fails Mr Wishaw will give me some money after suing him”

Harry’s heart went crazy “ isn’t that what you told me”

But Tom looked at Louis instead “ Dr tomlinson, I am so sorry for what I did before. I was hopeless and I needed every penny. But you have to know that. Earlier this week your ex husband called me, he asked me to meet. You can even check my phone history. When we met he told me to tell you that your fiance hired me so you do me a wrong surgery”

Harry’s World span around him, are they engaged now, Tom continued “and then sue you for money. He told me if I told you that he will give me some money, he knew how depressed I am and in need of money. But Dr Tomlinson, you need to know the truth”

“you are lying” harry yelled “ how much did he pay you this time”

But Louis was the one who yelled “ enough “

He stood up and he hurried outside, Harry looked at Tom, he chuckled “ I hope he paid you enough this time. But it won’t help you when you burn in hell”

Then he ran after Louis

“He is lying” harry said to Louis in front of louis’ car  
Louis yelled at him “ you are lying!! ”

“I have never lied to you. He had men everywhere, he can buy anything and everything. Louis you have to believe me”

Louis didn’t talk, Harry said “he was married to a Doctor, he did the same-“

“god Harry! ” he yelled “ stop lying. Is that all because you knew we are getting married”

“I… “ Harry pressed his fingers in his eyes to stop the crying “ I just know you are engaged, Louis I am not lying”

Louis was very angry “ and I don’t believe you harry”

Harry finally gave up, he took a deep breath “ you know what? At least I tried to save you but you chose to believe couple of strangers instead”

“he is my fiance”

And Harry had to swallow his pain, he nodded “ congratulations. But remember this fiance will take everything away from you, and when this happens I want you to remember this place. And this exact moment. Cause you could have saved yourself”

Louis shook his head “ it’s like I don’t know who you are any more. I never imagined you will play this dirty”

Harry didn’t answer that, he kept staring at Louis who ride on his car, and drove away leaving Harry alone.

***

Harry told Niall everything that happened between him and Louis. They were at Anne’s house and  
Anne was teaching Bella how to play violin

Niall sighed while drinking his tea “ he played it well”

Harry only nodded “ I don’t care what they do any more, they can kill each other I won’t mind”

Niall nodded “ yes Harry, but why did he do that? I mean I am sure he is thinking of something”

Harry took a deep breath “ I don’t care”

Niall nodded and then he asked “ how is the new job doing? “

Harry giggled “ you are looking at the best waiter in the world”

Although he giggled, but it hurt so much, he was almost thirty and right now he is working as a waiter.

***  
Harry was alone in his mother’s house, his mom and Bella were out shopping, so when the door knocked Harry opened without checking, he was expecting his mom, but instead angry Ben stormed inside pushing him inside and then holding him from his collar

“do you think you can win this? Do you think you can easily have him back? Fuck no harry, I have been planning for this for years.. Years. So I won’t let a single stupid thing standing between me and him.. I am this close Harry this close from having everything “

Harry put his hands on ben’s, and then he put ben’s hands down

“ are you threatening me? I know about you, I know about you past, how are you going to pay me”

Ben laughed “ well you know what you know, but see if any of one believes you”

Harry yelled “ I know you paid him, I know you bought him”

“okay, that’s makes us two”

“three”

Ben smirked and walked around the house “ this war you started harry.. Believe me you will lose it”

“war? I started a war? “

Ben looked at him “ when you know about the engagement, you lost your mind and you started to think of how to revenge”

“revenge what exactly? Do you think I even care? He will do the same with you, he will cheat on you with the first whore he sees”

Ben again laughed “ what are you talking about? You think I am stupid like Harry fucking styles, you have to give me some credit man”

Harry didn’t talk, Ben was walking in the house “ I slipped everything from your fingers under your nose. I was thinking not to continue but.. After what you did, I think I will” he stopped in front of the heater where the photos of Harry’s family were above it, he took Bella’s photograph and smirked

Harry jumped on him and this time he caught him from his collar, the photograph fell down and shattered into pieces. “ I swear to God Ben, if you even tried.. I will… “

Ben cut him ordering “ put your hand down harry”

Harry was glaring at him feeling completely angry and also hand tight, he knew if Ben wanted to take the girl, he could

“put your hand down you do not know what you are doing, I can kill you right here Harry and no one will know about it”

Harry narrowed his eyes, Ben was glaring at him, and Harry knew he was honest, he could kill him right now  
Then Ben grasped Harry’s hand and yanked them down  
“ you don’t want to die now, do you? ”

Harry was looking at Ben, still unable to believe this monster in front of him was his best friend

“one more mistake, and you will be alone Harry”

And he was walking outside the house, he said “ remember you started this war”

Harry watched till Ben closed the door behind him, he then looked down and he collected the broken glasses, but he couldn’t stop his tears, he leaned on the wall and he buried his face between his legs and he started to cry his weakness, cry his stupidity, he cried till his eyes hurt, his chest hurt and he needed his inhaler.

****

Louis and Ben were walking in the hospital corridors, hand in hand receiving the congrats from their friends, they just came from their honeymoon, yes they got married

Ben walked to his office after kissing Louis’ lips hard, he knew that Gemma was watching and maybe he wanted yo make a scene. When they pulled away, Ben walked to his office while Louis looked at Gemma, who shook her head and also walked away.

He entered his office and was followed by Liam, Louis looked at Liam, and he sat on his desk “ payno, I missed you”

Payne smiled and nodded, he put a file in front of Louis “ those are the surgeries that were done when you were away” then he put another file “ and this is the waiting list”

Louis looked at the files and then at Lima “ what’s wrong? “

Liam looked at him and shrugged “ nothing”

But he avoided looking at him

Louis sighed and said “ Liam, we are together since forever, I know you, and I know there is something wrong, so what? “

Liam sighed “ I am sorry if I don’t have a double face and pretend being happy for you”

“auch” Louis said

Liam shook his head in frustration, then he looked at Louis “ I am sorry, but I don’t support this”

Louis sighed and left his chair “ I know. I mean you didn’t come to the wedding. But I thought you will be happy when you see me happy”

Liam snorted “ you are happy? “

Louis looked at him and nodded “ obviously “

Liam finally nodded, he then looked down “ yeah, you are right, I should be happy for your happiness” then he looked at Louis “ we are friends right? “

Louis nodded “ yes”

Liam sighed “ I am Harry’s friend too”

Louis was going to answer when the door was opened and Ben was inside the office, he looked at  
Payne and said “ oh, Liam.. We missed you at the wedding “

Liam nodded “ sorry, but my kid was sick” then he walked out of the office, Ben was watching him till he was out of the office

He looked at Louis “ what is wrong with him? “

Louis shook his head “ nothing.. “

Ben looked at Louis like reading him, he then smiled at him.

****  
Harry didn’t try to contact Louis after the meeting with Ben, he tried to avoid him as much as he could, he worked very hard to have all the money they needed, he made sure his daughter ate and dressed well, he made sure his daughter studied and slept well.

It was the Christmas month, also Louis’ birthday month. Harry’s heart twisted at the beginning of the month because he made sure at previous years that this month was special. Well that was in the past  
now.

Harry was driving his mother car on the way to Bella’s school. But once he parked the car and went towards the school, he saw Louis hand in hand with his daughter, and obviously they were waiting for him, he looked at his watch and no he wasn’t late.

When Bella saw him she ran to him and hugged him, he hugged her back and tried to control his nervousness, he hadn’t seen Louis for the past two months and last time they met didn’t work perfectly.

Then Louis said “ how are you harry? “

Harry looked at him and he tried to smile for the sake of his daughter “ I am okay, is there anything?  
“

Straight to the point, Louis smiled “ we wanted to take your permission for having dinner together “

Harry looked at Bella, she was looking excitedly at him, Harry was scared for a second what if that was a way to take Bella and never get her back. Louis must had noticed because he said “ I will bring her back around seven”

Harry finally nodded, she was still Louis' daughter, and she kept asking about her father all that time “ yes, yes sure…”

Bella screamed excitedly and hugged his legs again  
Harry giggled “ okay, take care, and have fun”

Louis nodded and said while taking his daughter's hand “ thank you, we won’t be late I promise “ Then they walked away to the car, Harry waited till they passed him and then he returned home.

He was alone that week, his mom had to go to visit her brother, so the house was his.

He did not know how to spend the day, he had no work and he really could enjoyed the calmness for few hours.

He made himself a good meal, and he poured some wine from the bottle he brought his mother few years ago. And he enjoyed his time.

Then he cleaned after him and decided to bake some muffin for his girl, he hadn’t bake her anything ever since they moved her. Maybe he wanted to celebrate that things were doing okay. He finally started to live with the divorce. He started to believe he could do it without Louis. 

He was at the middle of whisking the muffin when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door holding the bowl and the whisk, wearing his apron, he opened the door with his leg, he only expected his daughter alone, but he found her sleeping on Louis’ lap

Louis smiled to him “ she slept and I didn’t got the heart to wake her up”

Harry giggled and he wanted to put the bowl down but his apron was already stained

“I can put her” Louis offered and Harry sighed “ thanks”

Louis entered and Harry showed him her room and he returned to the kitchen. He didn’t expect anything else from Louis maybe a fast thanks.

But Louis entered the kitchen “ what are you doing? “

Harry smiled “ my famous muffin”

“ummm, Christmas muffin, I miss those”

Harry almost froze and Louis noticed the tension, he faked a cough and said “ can I have some water? “

Harry nodded “ yeah, sure… help yourself” he said while putting the muffin in the oven.

He turned to face Louis, but Louis was still there watching him, Harry didn’t know what to say exactly, he got nervous easily and right now he was trembling

Louis noticed and he smiled shaking his head “ how is work? “ he started

Harry also smiled “ great, today I have a break”

“ good” Louis said, he was also nervous then he rubbed his hair with his hand, and it was when Harry saw it.

Harry froze when he saw the ring in Louis’ left hand “ you got married? “

Louis also froze, he looked at his hand and nodded “ yeah, three weeks ago”

Harry’s eyes stung again but he could drew the fakest smile ever “ congratulations “

Louis nodded, then he said “ I was thinking, we are going to Spain at this weekend, I want to take Bella with me”

Harry frowned “ you mean you and Ben? “

Louis nodded

And no, Harry won’t let his daughter near him  
Louis sighed “you know he loves her”

Harry nodded “ yeah, I know.. But it’s not that. I mean you are just married and this is your first time in Spain together, both of you need time with Bella before travelling with her .. And what about her school. Maybe next time at the summer? “

Louis was watching Harry, then he nodded “ okay.. “

“ I think you should leave” harry said suddenly, Louis looked at him confused but he saw Harry trying to hide his tears. Harry could control his voice when he said

“ you don’t want to keep your husband waiting, he gets jealous easily”

Louis only nodded his head, he was leaving when Harry said “ and Louis… happy birthday “ 

Louis tried to smile and then he walked away.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, he found it very hard to believe that this man was his Louis. He found it hard to believe that he was brainwashed that easily. Okay that killed the mood for the muffin. 

***

When Louis entered his bedroom that night, he was feeling heartache. It did hurt him seeing Harry this way.  
Sometimes when he sit by himself and think about what he was doing, he always thought that Harry didn’t deserve any of this, but that was the only way so he wouldn't lose everything he worked hard to get. That what he was telling himself and that what he wanted to believe.

“ You are late” said Ben who was sitting in the dark in his chair beside the window. Galss of wine in his hand  
Louis looked at him, and then he frowned

“ what are you doing in the dark? “

“ you are late”

Louis sighed, he sat in his bed and put out his shoes “ you know I was with my daughter “

Ben nodded “ and then you went to him”

“ him? “

“ fucking Harry”

Louis took a deep breath and stood up heading to the bathroom, but Ben followed him “ answer me”

Louis looked at him “ I was with my daughter, and I gave her the ride home, and Harry lives there so yes I saw Harry”

“you stayed for nearly an hour”

Louis furrowed his brows “ are you watching me? “

“don’t change the topic” Ben yelled

Louis shook his head “ oh my god. What are you doing  
? Are you jealous? “

“jealous? Of that piece of crap? Of course not. But I know people like him, I know how his filthy mind works and I know he is trying to have you back”

Louis was watching Ben, then he chuckled “ he will never want me back, not after what I did to him”

“he deserves this, and we still didn't do anything to him"

Louis “ what do you hate him this much? I thought you were friends “

Ben smirked “ I know him, I know him better that you. So I know he deserves this and even more”

Louis was still watching his new husband

Ben then suddenly became soft “ I love you Louis, maybe I get jealous, you are right, because I love you. I can’t stand losing you”

Louis smiled “ you won’t lose me” then he took his hand “I left him for you, I chose you over him so please, put him out of your mind. It is you who I am with not him. I told you I was with my daughter “

Ben was watching Louis deeply, again like trying to read him, then he nodded with a smile “ you are right”

then he hugged him and said “ I'm always worried so much for nothing” then he kissed Louis nick and then his ears, he then looked at Louis “ let’s go to bed, I missed you”

****  
Later this month, Harry was at his work, in the restaurant, he was serving his best customer, the one with a good heart Nick Grimshaw

Nick met Harry since he started working there, he was a regular customer who was coming twice a week, so they became good mates, seeing him always makes harry happy. Nick offered him to help him, he was owning a fashion line and he always told harry all he needed was losing some weight and then he will be a perfect model

Harry took Nick’s order after a long laughing fits and flirts that meant nothing at all, he was heading towards the kitchen when he heard

“ hay waiter” and he froze, because he knew that voice  
Harry turned his back and he saw Ben and Louis sitting exactly next to Nick’s table.

Harry looked between Ben and Louis and he noticed that Louis’s face was red.

Harry walked closer to them, he didn’t want to make a scene and he knew since Ben was here he meant harm.

“ how can I serve you sir? “ Harry said

Ben was watching him then he giggled and then he laughed “ oh my god, the greatest dancer ever is serving me and his ex husband, what are the chances harry, how are you harry? “

Harry didn’t answer, Ben said “ we want to celebrate my husband's birthday, so we need good service”

Harry took a deep breath and he didn’t answer, then he said “ do you wish to order now? ”

Ben took the menu and said “ yes I want you to tell me what is the best dish here? ”

Harry tried to remain calm “ everything is good here sir”

Ben smirked and leaned on the back of the chair “ no tell me”

Louis said to Ben “ Ben, please”

Ben looked at him “ what? It’s his work”

Then Louis looked at Harry “ I want chicken with blue cheese”

Harry nodded and started to write the order down, Harry asked “ with rice and vegetables? “

Louis looked at him and then at Ben, he said “ yes.. Thanks”

Harry then noticed what he did. that was Louis’ favorite dish and Harry knew it by his heart, he looked at Ben then and said “ what about you sir? “

Ben was staring between both of them, he closed the menu and said “ like him” Harry nodded and left.

Louis glared at his husband “ you knew? “

Ben shrugged “ that he works here? No”

Louis only shook his head and didn’t talk.

When Harry walked out of the kitchen, he was met by Ben just in front of his face

Harry froze and then he had to ask “ what do you want? “

Ben smirked “ the bathroom? “

Harry huffed and said “ this way” he pointed at the other way, Ben nodded and he started to walk but he tripped and he almost fell. But Harry had to catch him.

When their eyes met, Ben pushed Harry away and walk but he didn’t lose the smirk on his face.

Harry felt that this trip was intentional but he didn’t have the time to think.

When he put the order on their table, Ben was still looking at him, Louis was feeling uncomfortable he avoided looking at harry and he pretended busy by his phone.

Harry was about to leave when Ben yelled “ you stole my phone”

And Harry’s blood froze, he turned his back and looked at Ben with wide eyes, so as Louis

Ben yelled again “ he stole my phone, where is the manger of this place? “

Harry narrowed his eyes “ what are you talking about? “

But people started to notice, the waiters gathered around the table but Ben was still yelling “ my phone was here on the table and now it’s missing”

Harry yelled back “ I didn’t steal anything “

Then Nick walked to the table, he pushed Harry away softly, but Ben yelled “ no, he will hide it, search his pockets”

Harry was really losing his mind he looked at Louis “ what? “

Louis looked at Ben “ Ben, he didn’t “

Ben looked at him glaring “ he did”

Then the manager showed “ what is going on? “

Ben stood up and so as Louis, Ben “ you are the manager?

The man nodded, Ben said “ search his pocket, he stole my phone”

Nick said sharply “ Harry would never do that”

Ben looked at nick “ and who the hell are you? "

Nick ignored Ben “ I know Harry, I know he didn’t steal anything “

Ben didn’t miss how his husband was looking between harry and nick and that actually boiled the blood in his veins

“ search his pocket” he told the manager again

The manager looked at harry, who was still having the wide eyes, he was hyperventilating, and he was shaking his head “ I didn’t, you know me”

But when the manager put his hand on his pocket, he put out the phone.

Harry looked manically at the phone, while Ben yelled “I told you he did, call the police, arrest him”

But Harry closed his eyes, now he got it, that trip, that unexplained body contact. Ben put the phone there in his pocket.

Nick said “ you don’t have to call the police”

“call the police” Ben said again

But Louis finally said “ don’t, you got your phone now let’s go”

Ben glared at Louis “ he found the phone in his pocket”

Louis yelled “ let’s go now” and he already started to walk outside the restaurant followed by Ben.

Then the manager looked at harry “ go change your clothes, you will get paid”

Harry looked at his manager “ I didn’t do it, I swaer”

“the phone was in your pocket “ he yelled “ if I let you stay this place will lose its reputation “

Nick said “ you don’t have to do it”

But the manager said “ Mr grimshaw, we appreciate your concerns, but I can’t let him stay” 

“ he didn’t take it”

“I know, but all the people around here saw me taking it out of his pocket, they have filmed us with their phones, I can’t let him stay”

“are you gonna-” Nick started to talk but harry said “ Nick, it’s done”

And he walked inside the kitchen putting out his aprone. Again feeling weak, feeling helpless, again feeling stupid.

****

It was next week, when Harry got the call from Niall, Niall asked him to meet him right away in his office, and Harry knew there was something bad.

When Harry heard what niall said, Louis was suing him for a full custody

Harry lost his mind and and he ran out of the office, he called Liam and asked him if Louis was in the hospital, but he wasn’t, then harry begged him to give him his new address and eventually Liam did.

Harry was ringing the bell hysterically, he wasn’t thinking, all he wanted was to see Louis.

The servant opened the door, and he let Harry in, he told him Louis will meet him soon.

Harry couldn’t sit, he was pacing the room nervously, trying his best not to cause himself an asthma attack.  
When he saw Louis coming towards him, he walked to him and said

“ you promised”

Louis looked at him confused, Harry said again “ I gave you everything, and you promised you won’t take her away from me”

Louis realized what Harry was talking about, he knew Ben was going to raise a case against Harry to have the full custody but he did not know it will be too fast

Louis sighed “ I want the best for my daughter”

Harry said with a shaking voice “ I give her the best, I am doing everything I can”

“you don’t have a job “

Harry yelled “ I had a job, until your fucking husband ruined it all”

Louis glared at harry, but he did not comment on the insult

“now you can’t work anywhere for the reputation you had, your face is all over the social media, you are a thief now Harry and I can’t let my daughter raised by a thief”

“I am not a thief Louis and you know it”

Louis looked at him “ I want the best for my daughter”

“ I am the best for your daughter, you don’t even have the time to raise her up”

“ we have everything under control “

“I don’t need him near my daughter”

Louis yelled “ he is my husband, and she is my daughter too”

Harry was taken back, but he then said “ Louis, please don’t do this. Please don’t take her away from me too”

he was in tears now “ you took everything, I let you take everything please not her too”

Louis saw his tears and then he looked down  
Harry cried “ please, I am begging you”

Louis said still avoiding meeting Harry’s eyes “ you can see her whenever you want”

“no” harry whispered

Louis “ you and I know you will lose this case, Harry. So you’d better take the deal”

Harry sighed “ don’t you have enough deals? “

Then he walked closer to Louis “I don’t want to make a deal to see my daughter. Louis this will be the only thing I am asking you, please, please don’t do this to me, don’t make my life any harder. If you take her from me I will die”

“I need a better life for my daughter Harry” Louis said looking at Harry’s eyes

Harry looked back “ what happened to you? When did all this hate come? What happened to together forever? “

louis saw the tears still falling over Harry’s cheeks, he looked down because he knew how hard it was for Harry, he knew Harry breathed his daughter and taking her away from him will completely destroy him

“ what are you doing here? “ ben’s voice came from behind

Harry looked behind him and said “what did you do to him? What is the wrong with you? “ 

Ben yelled “ leave”

Harry ignored him and looked again at Louis “ please, Louis please “

Louis didn’t talk, he knew if he talked his voice would also betray him.

“ I said leave, Harry” Ben yelled again, walking closer to them “ leave or I will have a restrain order against you, and when we win the case you won’t be able to see your daughter again”

Harry looked at Ben “ you are sick”

Ben was angry “ you will lose the case Harry, open your mouth once again and you will lose your daughter forever”

Harry didn’t talk, harry knew that anything Ben says it he means it.

“ now leave”

Harry looked again at Louis, but Ben yelled “ leave”

Finally harry wiped his tears and walked away, he couldn’t stop his tears, and he couldn’t stop his body from shaking, once he went outside the house he saw Liam running towards him, when he saw Harry, he hugged him and then he took him away.

****  
Harry was trying to find any job, but it was like a curse, he couldn’t find anyone. No one wanted to hire him, no one. Coincidence? No, Harry believed that Ben was behind this.

His phone rang while he was walking in the street alone, it was Niall “ come here fast. We might win this case”

When Harry entered the office he was met by someone he never met, Paulo Gonzalez was his name

Niall said “ meet Ben’s ex husband “

Harry was shocked, he looked at the man and said “ we talked on the phone before “

Harry nodded “how is your mom? “

“ she is dead”

Harry frowned “ I am so sorry “

The man nodded, Niall said “ Paulo wants to help us”

Harry looked at him “ how? The hearing is next monday“

Paulo said “ I will tell you how”

Harry looked at Niall and nodded.

Paulo told them that Ben was a bad guy, he worked as a prostitute back in Spain, he even showed them all the photos and the proves. That was the reason why he filed a divorce.

He told them about Tom Evans, and Niall said he would look for him to testify. He told harry if they proved that Ben wasn’t a good guy, and Louis was already the absent father who never attend any activity with his daughter, and all the witnesses and the interests were with Harry, that means they will win the case.

***

Monday morning, at the court , everything had changed  
Tom Evans was dead, he killed himself three days ago, and when Paulo turn came to testify he changed all his says, he said Ben was a good man, and if he had a baby he would let Ben raise him himself. He told them he divorced him because he cheated on Ben and Ben couldn’t forgive him.

When Niall asked about the photos and proves, they all disappeared.

It was when Harry knew what just happened. He was losing the case.

But when Ben asked to show the judge one last thing, and when this last thing turned to be a video of the night Harry was accused by stealing Ben’s phone, it was when Harry realized he had lost the case for good. 

When the judge gave the custody to Louis, all harry could do was looking at Louis with glossy eyes.  
And then they all left the court.

*****  
Harry was hugging his daughter who was crying on his shoulder

“ but dad, I don’t want to leave you please”

Harry was crying too “ I know baby, I don’t want you to leave me too, but right now, it’s the best for you to live with daddy” he wiped her tears “ he will give you everything you will need”

“ I don’t need anything, I need you”

Harry really tried to stay strong “ baby, don’t make it harder. You love daddy and uncle Ben right? “

She nodded, Harry smiled “ then you will be okay, I will visit you anytime you want me”

Then he saw Louis and Ben walking towards him to take Bella

He kissed her forehead “ I love you, I love you bella so much, I need you to always remember that, okay darling”

She nodded “ I love you too papa”

He hugged her again, then Ben said “ Bella, come on baby time to go”

Harry closed his eyes and then he wiped his tears, he looked again at his daughter and cupped her face “ I love you, remember that. Don’t let anyone tell you other wise” she nodded and then he stood up and he took her hand, he walked with her till they were right in front of Ben and Louis.

Ben took Bella to the car, and Louis looked at harry “she will be okay”

Harry was watching his daughter, but when Louis was walking to the car Harry said 

“ I will never forgive you for this” Louis froze for a second and he knew harry meant it by his heart. Then he walked away.

***

Harry collapsed in his mother’s house floor. He locked himself in his room and he cried, and he cried.

He felt the world was crashing around him, the world was really crashing around him, he lost everything, everything.

He heard his mother knocking on the door, but he couldn’t open the door, he did not, he didn’t want to do anything.

When the knock stopped, when he felt he could breath again, he stood up and he walked to his old recorder and he pressed play. A music he used to dance on it when he used to visit his mom was on.

Harry with tears in his eyes, with ache in his heart, with nothing in his mind

He started to dance, he danced again and with his dancing he started to feel that he might can breath, he danced and he cried and he breathed, he danced till his limbs hurt, till his body hurt and finally harry lied on the floor and he closed his eyes and he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know what do you think❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was still sleeping on his bed when he felt heaviness lied beside him, and then someone started to shake him

“ wake up now, come on” not anyone, it was Niall  
Harry didn’t move or opened his eyes he pretended dead under his cover, maybe if he didn't move Niall would let him.

He shook him one more time but more strongly “ stop hiding harry, come on you have been avoiding me for three weeks now, come on” he groaned

Again nothing

Niall sighed “ Harry, you make it harder for me, I keep feeling guilty about you I know I have failed you, this is all my fault”

Harry opened his eyes under the cover and he said “ it’s not”

“ but it is, I am your lawyer and I didn’t won any case. I am so stupid, and now you lost everything "

Harry finally pushed the duvet away, he looked at Naill “ you are not stupid, but Ben is evil”

Niall sighed deeply “ still I feel guilty “

Harry only said “ don’t, I mean it”

Niall looked at him “ okay, we need to go out”

Harry covered his face again “ no”

“ Harry, you can’t lock yourself forever”

Harry said under the cover " I can"

“ Harry please “

Harry finally groaned and pushed the duvet away again “ what do you want me to do Niall”

“ anything, have some fun”

“ yeah, right” harry closed his eyes

Niall sighed “ you make it sound like you lost your daughter harry forever, you just saw her three days ago, you will see her weekly"

“ I lost her Niall, sooner she won’t even know me, she won’t want to have time with me, she will grow old away, I won't be there"

“what are you talking about, you will always be there, you will always be the cutest dad, the one who she will have fun with, her secrets keeper, the one who fixes things"

Harry looked at him angrily “ fixs things? I can’t even fix my life Niall”

Niall smiled “ and this my friend needs to change”

Then he stood up and he removed Harry’s duvet, he took Harry’s hand and he pulled him to stand up “ take your shower, wear something comfy, I brought breakfast. we are going out”

“niall”

Niall said it again sternly “ wear your sweatpants and something comfy, now go”

Harry didn’t move and Niall just stood there crossing his arms, when Harry found it impossible for Niall to change his mind he had to yield.

***  
Niall stopped his car, he looked at Harry and said “ let’s go”

Harry looked through the window “ Niall, where are we? “

Niall was already out of the car, he stopped in front of Harry’s window and he opened the door, Harry again surrendered and followed his friend.

Niall took Harry to the gym. It was a good and big one, it actually reminded harry when he was still young, the days he used to dance, he used to go to gym three times a week to keep the perfect shape.

But Harry didn’t like it now, he just stopped walking, Niall also stopped walking and looked at him, he siad  
“ this is what you need”

Harry crossed his arms “ is this you telling me I am fat Niall”

Niall nodded “ you are fat Harry, but this is not why you are here” harry narrowed his eyes, Niall hugged Harry’s hand and started to walk again “ Harry, you have negative energy that can fill the whole kingdom. I don’t want to wake up one night on Anna’ cries telling me you killed yourself “

Harry frowned “ I won’t kill myself “

“yet. But if you keep this attitude, you don’t have much. Sports will help you to get rid of all this negativity. In this place you will feel better, you will look better, you will start to think clearly”

“ think about what? “ Harry asked

Niall stopped walking and looked at harry “ about your future harry, think about what will you do next. You aren’t planning on staying with your mom all your life, Are you? You need to get on your feet again. You need to start planning on what will you do”

Harry didn’t talk at first, then he shrugged “ but mom loves me”

Niall smiled “ I love you too, that’s why I am helping you. You need to prove to yourself you can start all over again”

Harry looked at Niall “ it will be a long ride. I don’t even know what I want to be”

Niall nodded and patted his shoulder “ here you will know” then he turned and looked at someone and called his name “ hay Malik, we are here”

Malik was a coach at this gym, a good looking guy with Hazel eyes and a little dark skin. He looked and Niall and smiled widely “ hay Irish”

And then he put down the dumbbells he was holding for the man who was playing on front of him, and he excused him with a smile and walked towards Niall and Harry.

Niall exchanged a tight hug with Malik, and then he looked at Harry “ meet Zayn, my brother”

Harry raised a brow, Niall continued “Zayn, this is harry I told you about”

Zayn exchanged a handshake with Harry “ pleasure to meet you curly”

Harry smiled “ thanks Zayn”

Then he looked at Niall “ brother? “

Niall nodded “ we were raised together, our mom’s are beasties so we turned to be the same”

Harry giggled “ and I thought the world could only have one Horan”

NIALL laughed “ no, I didn’t mean we are the same, I meant we are besties too. There is only one  
Niall horan baby”. Then he started to walk

Harry said “ hay, where are you going “

Niall looked at him “I don’t need gym" he pointed at himself "I am perfect. Call me when you finish”

Harry looked at him angry, but Zayn patted his shoulder and said “ come on, let’s go”

While Zayn and Harry were walking, zayn asked “ any medical conditions I should know about”

Harry shrugged “ I have asthma”

Zayn nodded “ anything else, hypertension? Diabetes? Problems with the heart? Bones? “

Heartbroken counts? Harry shook his head “ no”

Zayn nodded “ good, have you ever been in gym before? “

Harry smiled “ I used to be a ballet dancer, so yes. I used to go three times a week besides my practice, but that was more than seven years ago”

Zayn smiled “that’s really good. What happened why did you stop dancing? “

Harry took a deep breath and said “ life happened “

Zayn nodded “ do you want to come back? “

“dancing you mean?! “

Zayn nodded, Harry shook his head “ I don’t think I can”

Zayn only smiled “never say can’t “

Then he stopped in front of a treadmill “ I want you yo warm up for ten minutes and then we will start with the general”

******  
Niall was waiting in his car while Harry was walking lazily to him, he opened the car door and got himself inside with a big aw-aw-aw

Niall looked at him hardly trying to hold his laugh “ how was your first day? “

“ I hate you Niall horan”

Niall nodded his head “ that’s the spirit “ he started driving “ we will go back to your home, you will change your clothes and then we go out”

Harry looked at him “ what is this? A day use with Niall Horan? “

Niall giggled “ no, actually you are coming with me to my office “

“ and what I will do in your office “ he said rubbing his thigh that was on fire

“ work”

Harry froze and then he looked at him “ I am sorry, what did you say? “

Niall said easily “ my secretary had quit, he found a better lawyer I don't blame him, so right now I need someone I can trust to help me. I will pay you nice but you need to learn fast” Harry smiled and then he said “ Niall, you don’t have to do this”

“ I know”

“ stop feeling guilty about me”

Niall looked at him “ I stopped when you told me this morning, but I need you”

“ I can’t help you, you just feel sorry for me”

Niall shook his head looking at the road “ no, I am just trying to help a friend. Harry you need to go out, meet people. You will help me till I find another one and you start your own work”

Harry looked in front too, he tried not to cry but he was sensitive so much lately, he wiped his falling tear “ thank you”

Niall looked at him with opened mouth “ is that a yes? “

Harry giggled through his tears, and nodded.

****

It had been a month since the day Niall took Harry to gym. Harry was going regularly and he started to lose weight, he started to look better and to feel better. His friendship with Zayn Malik was moving fast forward, it was like they clicked very easily and with time they knew everything about each other. The three of them, Zayn, Niall and Harry used yo have dinner together every Sunday.

The work with Niall wasn’t that hard, he was a funny boss and he was also easygoing. Harry learnt fast and he started to remember the feeling of doing something for himself, and with days Harry started to think of his own business and he started to create his dream again.

Harry was seeing his daughter weekly, she was spending a day in the week with him, he took her from school and he was leaving her inside her house with her nanny that was living with them at the evening.  
Harry’s heart twisted when he knew that Bella was spending time with her nanny more than she was spending with Louis, Bella told him Louis was always busy and he had some troubles in his hospital but he did not know what kind of troubles and the truth was he never cared. 

She never spent the night with him. Although it killed him, and he decided to talk to Louis about it, the deal was that she spend a day weekly with him, they shared the occasions and holidays , and Harry fought hard that she spends with him two weeks in the summer.

Harry had just left the gym and he headed home, but once he parked his car he saw Gemma sitting on the front steps of the house.

He knew his mother wasn’t home, her brother was so sick and she had to stay with him for couple of weeks. She left her car to harry and went by train and she promised she would come soon, she was supposed to come in three days

Harry hurriedly left his mother car and he called Gemma's name frantically, he knew there as something wrong. 

Gemma looked at him and then she ran and hugged him, he hugged her back getting extremely anxious, Although they weren’t talking since forever. And although she did not support him during the custody trial. Although she did not even visited him when she knew how much he was broken, But Harry couldn’t see his sister crying

“ what happened? “ he asked with concerns, but she did not answer

“ is dad okay? “

She nodded but she was still crying on his shoulder, Harry rubbed her back and took her inside

She stood by the door, Harry looked at her “ mom isn’t here. She is at uncle’s, he is really sick”

Gemma nodded, Harry sighed and took her hand, and together they sat on the couch in the living room.

Harry was watching her “ do you need some coffee? “

She nodded, he headed to the kitchen and while making the coffee, he called Niall and asked him not to come today, he told him about Gemma.

When he returned Gemma was still crying, Harry put the cup on the coffee table and he sat beside her “ Gemma please stop crying, you’re scaring the shit out of me”

She didn’t stop crying though, he asked “ did someone hurt you? Do you have a boyfriend? What? tell me? “

She looked at him and wiped her tears “ I got fired”

He never expected that at all, he furrowed his brows “ but why? “

Gemma shook her head “ Ben fired me. He fucking fired me Harry, after what I have done for this hospital, I was there when the hospital started I am a huge part of it. I lost everything because of it, I lost you because of it.. “ then she cried

“no, no… you didn’t.. “ he rubbed her back and embraced her “ but tell me what happened? “

She sniffed “ he is making great extensions at the hospital, and he brought some new expert doctors, so he had to make some cuts”

“ and Louis is okay with this? “

She chuckled “ of course he is, Ben owns 70% now of the hospital “

“what? “ Harry looked at her shockingly

She nodded “ those extensions needed more equipment, more machines… more everything, and not all the money Louis owned could pay for it, so Ben had to interfere and help. And since he is also the manager he can do whatever he wants”

“ but why did Louis accept that? “

Gemma sighed “he is making the hospital number one in the UK, check the website, it had changed completely,Louis would never dream of this so of course he would let him”

Harry shook his head in disbelief “ he is taking the hospital from him”

She groaned “ I know, Liam knows, everyone knows but you ex”

Harry nodded and looked at her “ how about Liam? “

She shook her head “ he can’t fire Liam yet, he know how important he is for Louis and he knows he is like a third hand for him. And Louis wouldn’t let him fire him”

“ but he let him fire you? “

Gemma looked at him with a smile and shrugged, he sighed “ oh god, because of me, because you are related to me”

She shook her head “ he hates you Harry, I have never seen this much hate before, sometimes it scares me”

Harry only smiled “ he can’t do worse than he did”

She nodded and then she started to cry again, he looked at her “ hay, it’s gonna be okay”

She shook her head “ Harry, the hospital pays my rent, this morning they cancelled the contract with my landlord, I have no place to go” she sobbed

“ you can stay here.. “

She looked at him “ really? Do you think mom will want that”

“are you crazy? She would love to, oh God Gemma, you don’t know how much she loves you”

She wiped her tears and asked “ and you? “

“me? “

She looked at him again “ after all I did to you, I wasn’t there for you Harry while you were battling your worst war. I stepped behind and chose myself. I didn’t even tried to help, I didn’t.. “ she was sobbing

And he hugged her “ shh. I don’t care. You are my sister Gemma, you are my family. No matter what you did you are forgiven”

She looked at him in his eyes “ you are really different Harry”

He shook his head “ no, I became different now, I have learned there is nothing more important than family. Speaking of which.. What about Dad? “

She shook her head “ no, dad works there, he can’t fire dad, dad is like a legend now”

Then she giggled “I wanted to go to stay with him, but he is having a girlfriend and they live together”

Harry was shocked with an opened mouth, she giggled harder and said “ at least someone is happy”

Harry nodded, and then he sighed “ I bet you are hungry now” he stood up “ come on let me fix you some decent meal”

She followed him to the kitchen observing her brother “ Harry did you lose some weight”

He looked at her laughing “ ten pounds now, and I am still working”

“no shit” she said while sitting around the kitchen table “ practicing? “

He nodded while putting some vegetables out of the fridge “ three times weekly”

She smiled “ that’s good for you, but you are handsome no matter what”

“thanks sis” he said and he brought a knife and start cutting

“ so what do you do now? I heard about that theft”

Harry nodded “ it was ben”

“that man” she groans, he continued “ anyway, right now I am working as a secretary at my lawyer office”

She nodded “ good for you, but do you like working there”

He sighed “ I don’t know, it is all I can do now”

“ come on, there must be something you are thinking about “

He looked at her and smirked “ actually there is”

“bring in on”

He looked at the vegetables again “ I want to open ballet academy for the kids, teach them how to dance”

She said nothing and when he looked at her she was in aww, he shrugged “ I mean, dancing in the only thing I love, kids is the first thing I love.. So”

“ sweaty that’s wonderful “

He nodded “ it is, but it’s just an idea, I don’t have the place or the money”

She nodded, then she asked “ you miss Bella, Don’t you? “

He closed his eyes “ every second passes without her with me is a stab in the heart Gemma, I miss her so much and Louis isn’t there for her which is killing me. He leaves her with the nanny Gemma, why did he take her from me if he can’t watch over her”

Gemma nodded “ they are busy Harry, building a new hospital isn’t easy, you’ve been there before”

“ yes, but I was watching her. Now he doesn’t even care. Bella tells me there are problems all the time”

Gemma only shrugged and said “ I am so sorry Harry, I know it’s hard for you”

He didn’t say a word, he just sniffed. She then said “ you know what, find the place because I got the money”

He looked at her and then shook his head “ no, I can’t take your money “

“are you kidding me? You are the reason I have that money, so practically it’s yours”

“no, it’s yours. That’s for your effort and for your time”

She nodded with a smile “ okay, my money and I want to invest it with you”

“ Gemma.. “

“ just find the place”

He looked at her with a huge smile on his face, and for the first time since ages Harry started to dream again, he started to believe in hope again

****

Ben was walking in a corridor of a hospital not his and Louis' but another one, it was quite, he was alone, carrying a box in his hand. He stopped in front of a specific room and then he opened the door.

Inside the room was a woman at her mid fifties sitting on a wheelchair, looking at the window, she was alone in the room, with a blank face free of emotions.

Ben smiled and he walked to her, he kissed her forehead and she didn’t even move

“ hello mom” he said

Then he sat beside her on the chair “ happy birthday “

then he looked at the box “ I brought you this”

He opened the box and put out a beautiful shawl and then he wrapped it around her “ what do you think mom? Do you like it? “

The woman didn’t blink, he looked at het for a long moment, before sitting back on his chair “ I got married mom, but this time is better. I love him, I always did, and I got rid of everything that could be between us” he smiled “ and I got myself a hospital, it gonna be the best one ever, and I will bring you to stay in it to be under my eyes, I will take care of you”

He was expecting anything from her, but nothing  
“ dad says hi. He wants to come but he is stuck at work, you know the usual”

Then he took her hand “ I miss you mom, I hope you get better soon. They say here there is no hope that your mind had gone forever” he smiled “ but what do they know? I am opening a new psychiatric branch at my hospital and I will bring the best doctors around the world and they will bring you back to me” then he looked in front “ and then I will own everything mom and he is not, I took everything from him, his husband, his house, his money, his daughter, I ruined his sister career.. He is broken, he is nothing and I will have everything “

*****

When Ben entered his house, he found Louis in the dinning room with his daughter, they were eating together and talking. He sighed angry he thought the little girl was already sleeping, but he didn’t want to fight again with Louis. He still remembered the last fight the had after coming home from the court that day.

Louis was so angry that he didn’t tell him about his previous Marriage, Ben tried his best to make Louis calm down and eventually he told him that this man was abusing him and that was the reason he never talked about him. He wasn’t proud and he needed to forget. And deeply he promised to make harry pay for this.

“ you ate without me? “ Ben asked

Louis looked at him, he smiled “ we just started, come on join us”

Ben smiled back and he kissed his husband on his lips and he sat beside him “ so how is work? “

Louis smiled “ everything is fine. Where have you been? “

Ben only shook his head “ it’s about work, don’t worry about it” then he looked at Bella “ so birthday girl, how is school? “

She nodded “ it’s good”

Then he said “ good, ok. Tomorrow we are going to have dinner together to celebrate your birthday “

Bella looked at him with big eyes “ but tomorrow is papa’s day, he promised me a fun day”

Ben frowned “he can take you next week, but tomorrow is for this family, I sat everything up”

Bella argued “ but I need to be with papa, I promised”

Then she looked at Louis, who was shaking his head in frustration, he knew Ben did it intentionally  
Ben continued “ I am making you a huge party tomorrow Bella, and all you ask for is your poor papa, what is he gonna get you, a doll? “

Bella didn’t answer and she started to cry, Louis looked at her “ Bella, go to your room”

She looked at her father “ please “

He hugged her and kissed her hair “ don’t worry. You will see Harry tomorrow”

She walked out of the dinning table and then Louis looked at Ben “ you know tomorrow is his day”

Ben was drinking a sip of his wine “ I forgot, so what? “

“it’s a deal, I can’t break it and you know that”

Ben looked at him “ really? Or you don’t want to break your girl heart”

Louis frowned “ of course I don’t, she is a little girl who wants to see her father, I am not gonna take this away from her, she had gone through enough last year”

Ben hit the table with the glass “ I sat up everything for the party, he can take her the next day, or next week I don’t give a shit”

Louis sighed “ why are you doing this? “

Ben yelled and left his seat “ you are doing everything to her, you can’t even control a little girl”

“I don’t want to control her, I want to teach her understanding not controlling “

Ben looked at him and chuckled “ I can’t believe you are fighting with me because you want her to spend some time with him? “

Louis closed his eyes, he knew where this was getting at  
“ he will teach her every wrong thing about it, he will teach her how to hate you”

Louis left his seat “ oh god.. I can’t do this” He left the table and he walked away.

*****  
He entered Bella’s room, and she was still crying, he sat by her on the bed “ why are you crying? “ She looked at him and shrugged, he sighed “ he fixed everything for the party, you know it’s gonna be a huge and lovely one”

She shook her head “ my birthday isn’t even tomorrow, papa was going to celebrate it because he can’t be with me in the day”

Louis knew that “ I called him, and asked him to take you the day after tomorrow, he said it was okay”

“really? “

He nodded “he wants to talk to you”

She nodded while wiping her tears, then Louis dialed Harry’s number and gave her the phone.  
“ yes papa”

Louis watched while the tears in his daughters eyes turned into a smile, and it really hurt. He knew Harry tried his best not to put Bella in this place, he promised harry he would take care of her, he would never make her sad, but Harry was always the one who drew the smile on her face. and now he knew Harry was right.

****

“and I have the place” Zayn said to Harry and Niall, they were all having dinner at Harry’s place, Harry had invited them to celebrate with him Bella’s birthday, but since the plan has cancelled, Harry still asked them to come. 

“ where? “ Harry asked

Zayn sighed “ I know someone who has it, I can ask him for you, and you can share the profits” Harry was nodding his head “ are you sure? “

Zayn shrugged “ I will give him a call, and fix you a meeting , you can tell and ask him everything you want. I know he owns places in every part in the uk”

Niall nodded “ that’s good”

Harry sighed “ I really hope so”

Niall smiled as a proud father “ here you are, ،planning and thinking..i told you sport fixes everything, I am so proud of you"

Harry rolled his eyes while Zayn laughed.

Then the house door was opened then Gemma and her mother entered.

Anne said hi so as Gemma and then they entered Gemma’s room

Niall looked at harry, Harry smiled “ they are spending all the day together since mom got back”

Niall smiled “ they are okay?”

“ they are more than okay, I feel jealous”

Then Gemma went out of the room, and she walked and sat between them, she looked between the three men “ so? Did you find him a place? “

Niall smiled “ scared to waste all the money before? “

She laughed “ no, besides… I will start my work tomorrow “

Harry looked at her surprised “ Gemma? “

She nodded, he hugged her “ wow, you deserve a piece of cake”

The He walked to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and he put out the half eaten cake now

“ I thought you were keeping it for tomorrow? “

He looked at Gemma who was at the door frame, he shook his head “Ben is making her the greatest party tonight, this cake is nothing, I can’t compete”

Then he gave her her plate, she took it and tasted it “ emmmm… amazing” then she looked at her brother “ well, Ben can buy all the presents in the world, and get her all the cakes. But he will never win her heart. Your daughter worships you harry. And no one can take your place in her heart”

Harry smiled at her “ thanks Gem, and congratulations I am so proud of you”

She smiled “ I am the one who is proud”

****

Next day, Harry took Bella and they spent the whole day together, he took her to MacDonald’s and he bought her her favorite meal, no harm from one unhealthy food in her birthday. Then he took her to the play ground and they played together, and after that he took her for some ice cream, he gave her her present which was the necklace his mom gave him at his wedding, Bella promised she would never put it away. 

They had a lot of fun that day and Harry was so happy to hear his daughter laugh from the heart. But Harry didn’t miss how sad she looked on their was back home.

He stopped the car in front of Louis’ house. He looked at her

“ Bella, are you okay? “ he asked

She looked back at him and then she nodded “ I am fine”

“you look sad”

She shrugged “ I just wish that I could spend the day with you”

He sighed “ we talked about it Bella, I wish I could too.. “

“I know, I know… but I miss you dad. One day isn’t enough” she started to cry

Harry’s heart twisted “ darling, please don’t cry” he hugged her “ I promise you, one day everything will be okay again”

She sniffed “ how? Will you get back together again? “

Harry frowned “ no, but we will find another way to make us all happy”

“promise? “ she asked while wiping her tears

He nodded trying hard not to cry “I promise.. I am so sorry Bella that you had to live through this.  
But I promise you we will be okay”

When Harry and Bella pressed the bell, and the servant opened the door. Harry knelt to hug Bella but Bella hugged him tightly and started to sob this time. Harry’s heart dropped, he patted her back “ Bella? Why? “ But she clung on him and refused to let go.

Louis showed with the nanny from inside

“ what is going on? “ Louis asked

But only that made Bella sob hard, and she clutched Harry’s shirt and refused to let go

Harry carried her and looked at Louis with eyes full of dread “ she was okay, but once we arrived she refuses to go”

Louis nodded and he walked closer to her, he touched her but she screamed with sobs and she cried “ please, papa don’t let me go”

Louis tried again saying “ Bella, what are you doing?”

But she buried her face in Harry’s neck, and she shook her head strongly

“Bella? “ Louis said louder

But Harry stepped back, clutching his daughter, he was looking at Louis horrified “ what are you doing to her? “

Louis frowned “ what the hell do you mean, give her to me” he wanted to take her, but with Bella hugging Harry, Harry again moved away pushing Louis’ hand away

“ Harry, she stays with me, you lost remember? “

Harry was fuming “ it’s not about losing Louis. She is panicking what is going on? “

Then the nanny tried this time, she walked closer and she put her hand on Bella “ Bella sweaty, why are you mad like this? “

To their surprise, Bella looked at her nanny and said “ I want to stay with papa”

The nanny smiled “ Bella, we talked about it remember? “

Harry’s heart now crashed, they talked about it? His daughter was suffering and she even opened her heart to her nanny complaining, her nanny? A complete stranger.

Bella nodded and then she wiped her tears away, the nanny looked at harry “ it’s okay, sir. Give her to me”

But Harry looked at Bella and then he asked “ Bella, darling. Are you okay?” she nodded “ I am sorry papa, I just miss you”

Harry swallowed his tears and tried his best not to cry “ does anyone hurt you here? “

But Louis rolled his eyes “ come on! ”

Harry ignored, and Bella shook her head, Harry asked again “ are you sure you are okay? “

Bella again nodded, Harry “ do you wanna go with your nanny? “

She nodded, Finally Harry put her down, although she was eight now but that didn’t stop him from carrying her. He hugged her one more time and then she walked hand in hand with her nanny

Louis and Harry were alone now, Louis started with “ she will be okay, she is sad because she could not spend the day with you last night”

Harry was watching where his daughter was walking, then he looked at him “ how could you let this happen? “

“ oh don’t make it a big deal”

“big deal? She killed herself crying, she didn’t want to go with you. She didn’t want you to touch her and yet she went with her nanny, her nanny Louis? You are letting your daughter being raised by a nanny”

Louis huffed “ I can raise her the way I want”

Harry chuckled, and shook his head in disbelief “ you took her from me because you want the best for her. This is the best?”

Louis looked at him “ I took her away from you because I don’t want my daughter to be raised by a jobless man who counts on his own mother, I couldn’t let her live in this place, I couldn’t let her be raised by a thief”

Harry yelled “ do you even believe yourself? My god… I don’t know who you are anymore, he is making you him”

“it’s not about ben”

Harry looked at him “ damn right it’s not about Ben. It’s about our daughter, I begged you Louis not to let her live like this. You know I can raise her better, I will take her back Louis I swear I will” Then he looked down “ I will never forgive you Louis for this”

Then they heard “ how dare you come here and talk to him like this? “ of course Ben just entered the house, glaring at Harry.

Harry looked at him coldly, for the first time Harry got nothing to be scared of

Ben “ get out of here”

But Harry ignored him completely and he looked back at Louis “ please, take care of her. Don’t make us lose her forever”

Louis looked at harry but Ben was the one who talked “ I said get out of my house or I swear to god”

Harry rolled his Eyes “ shut up Ben, I am not here for you”

Ben was taken back, even Louis was taken back. he looked at harry and he couldn’t believe that Harry finally defend himself

Harry walked towards the door, and he even shoved Ben when passing him.

Ben was glaring at him speechless, he couldn’t believe what just happened, he then looked at Louis “ what was he doing here? “

But Louis didn’t answer and he walked towards his room.

****

Harry and Zayn just had entered a restaurant together, they were going to meet the man Zayn told him about. Harry was nervous because he was scared that he wouldn't be able to convince the man, and again he would lose hope.

When they stopped in front of the table  
“ oh my god… Harry styles? “

Harry looked at the man with a huge smile “ Nick? “

Then Nick gave Harry a hug, and looked at him “ look at you”

Zayn looked between both of them “ you know each other? "

Nick looked at nick “ Harry is an old friend, oh god if I knew you were talking about him I would accept without a second thought “ then he looked at harry “ whatever it is I am in, yes, and hundred yes”

Harry giggled “ no, you need to know what I am using your place for”

Nick sighed “ come on, have a seat. Let’s eat and talk”

Zayn and Harry sat in front of Nick, Nick looked at Harry “ I looked for you Harry For days but you like disappeared from the earth, what happened to you after that night”

Harry sighed “ Well, my life had turned into shit after that… I lost the custody of my daughter.. That man who accused me of stealing is my ex husband's husband “

Nick frowned “ I knew there was something behind him. I am sorry about your daughter”

Harry nodded, Nick “ and.. Is that why you decide to get into the shape again. I mean look at you, you can be a model now, all you have to do is say yes.. And I will guide you to the globalism”

Harry laughed “ I need nothing from this, I am not into modeling and lights, this is not where my passion lives”

Nick sighed “ big loss. But anyway Zayn told me about a dance academy”

Harry nodded “ that’s right, it is a dancing academy for kids, I will teach them how to dance ballet”

Zayn said “ did you know that he was a great ballet dancer? "

Nick looked surprised, Zayn nodded “Google him, you will be impressed “

Harry smiled shyly “ I was okay”

Zayn chuckled “ Harry, you’ve won trophies and medals more than you could count. You’ve travelled around the world showing your amazing talent everywhere I saw all your shows lad and I am your biggest fan”

Harry giggled while Nick was watching him with a big smile on his face.

The he stood up, Harry and Zayn looked at him confused, Nick “come on, I have the place for you, let’s go”

Zayn and Harry exchanged a look with each other, then Zayn smiled and patted Harry’s thigh and then they followed nick.

****

Nick opened the gate and said  
“it belonged to my grandmother, she was a dance teacher too”

it was big, and it was made to be a dance facility, it include a studio; showers; restrooms; storage space for costumes, props, and equipment; an office; and a workroom for constructing and maintaining costumes. It also has a theatre or auditorium with a proscenium stage. Which the dance studio and dressing rooms adjacent to the stage.

The place was perfect and it was more than what Harry expected, although it required some work and cleaning, but it was enough.

Harry stopped at the middle of the dancing theatre and he looked around him, then he looked at Nick and Zayn and he smiled “ I love it”

Nick smiled back and said “ congratulations, it’s yours now”.

******

At the very next day, they started working in the place, Gemma and Nick gave Harry all the money he wanted, he himself put all the money he saved for the past few months.

They cleaned the place, painted it, put some curtains and some pictures. Gemma made him a surprise and hanged a big photograph of him when he was younger while dancing in his biggest show. When Harry saw it he cried and hugged Gemma thanking her.

The place was ready for the opening, and everything was ready for the big day tomorrow.

Gemma and Harry, Zayn and Niall were there making sure everything was perfect. Niall was the one responsible for the ads, and Zayn was the one who was responsible for the booking. While Nick was the one who called all his friends who had kids and told them about this new dance academy. And Anne was the one who cooked them food and made sure they don’t forget to eat.

Harry didn’t expect to receive all these calls from the parents who wished that Harry teach their kids ballet, he was surprised that there was people that actually still remembered him and congratulated him for coming back.

The opening day went amazing, the place was crowded with people, parents, even nick famous friends who congratulated Harry and begged him to come back to dance again.

The place were filled with kids who Harry made sure to know them all by names, and to play with them for some time, he was over the moon every time they told him that they saw his videos on the  
YouTube and they wish to dance like him.

Everything was great, Harry felt great, he felt happy and he didn’t want this happiness to end.

Everyone was there, even Liam came with his five years old son, who harry adored, and Harry promised Liam that in few years his son would be a great dancer.

Harry was between his mother and sister at the end of the day taking the photo that Gemma said would be hanged at the entrance of the academy, it was when Harry wished that Bella was there with him.

He always wanted to teach her how to dance, she asked him a lot to teach her but he always said later.  
He didn’t know that later would never come.

He was going to surrender to the memories but Nick showed up holding three large boxes of pizza, he said loud “food everybody”

They all gathered around him, Zayn, Niall, Gemma and Harry’s mother, while Harry stayed there looking at the place he built, although he didn’t pay a lot , but he promised Gemma and Nick that he would pay them all back again.

Nick gave him a slice “ congratulations Harry, you deserve all the best”

Harry looked at him with a smile “ it would be nothing without you”

Nick frowned “no, I only helped. When people knew that you will teach their kids yourself they lost their minds... They love you”

Harry nodded shyly, then Nick said looking at him “ everyone loves you”

Harry nodded “ thank you, for everything.. I promise I will pay you- “

Nick rolled his eyes and cut him “ if you are saying pay me my money back again harry I swear I will close the place”

Harry giggled so did Nick, Nick said looking at him again “I wanted to help you, I always knew that you are more than what you show. I will never regret giving you this place, I am sure granny is very happy somewhere up there feeling proud of you”

Harry smiled “thanks granny” he looked at the ceiling  
Then Nick also smiled and looked up “ yeah thanks granny”

****

next week at Bella’s day, Harry took her directly to the academy and he showed her the place, she was surprised and happy, and when he started to teach her some moves she was so excited, and she begged him to teach her more, he told her she needed to tell Louis so he can bring her to the classes in time.

So later that night, Bella was eating dinner with Ben and Louis, she didn’t want to talk in front of  
Ben, she was smarter than that, but when Louis was putting her on bed, and he covered her with the duvet  
“daddy, can I ask you something? “

Louis was so exhausted, he could barely open his eyes “sure”

“ I want to learn ballet dance” she said

He looked at her “ wow, that’s amazing, I am with you on this. I will ask tomorrow what is the best place, and I will book you a class”

She smiled “ I know a place”

He smiled confused “ you already did your research? “

She giggles “ no, silly. It’s papa’s new academy”

Louis looked at her confused and didn’t say a word, she continued “you have to see it dad, it is amazing, and he dances wonderful... You have to see him”

“wait a minute, papa is dancing again? “

She nodded “he teaches kids how to dance ballet at his new academy”

“ wow” Louis said with a smile on his face

“ so are you taking me there? “

He nodded “ we can go tomorrow and see about it”

She smiled and hugged him, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and then she lied down again and said “ thanks daddy, good night”

Louis kissed her goodnight and then he walked out of the room thinking about that new academy his daughter was talking about.

Later at night, he googled it and he saw the place with Harry's name on it, and he saw Harry’s picture at the entrance somehow his heart dropped. What happened to that Harry, he remembered first time they met, he remembered how Harry was full with happiness and joy, and then he remembered how he turned to. He sighed and he closed his laptop when he heard Ben walking inside the room.

****

Harry was at his academy when he saw Liam walking inside with his son

“ morning Liam”

Liam smiling at him “ good morning Harry.. How is dancing today? “

Harry giggled “ it’s fine” then he hugged Liam’s son and asked him to go and change, they will start in fifteen minutes

Liam looked at harry “ you always have a way with kids Harry”

Harry looked at him and smiled “ I love them”

Liam nodded “ they love you too” then Harry said “tea? “

They walked to the table where the kettle and set of cups were on it, tea and some herbs harry used to drink were placed there too

“ so, how is work” Harry asked while pouring the hot tea

Liam shrugged “ it’s working “

Harry gave him his cup “ you don’t seem happy about it? “

Liam nodded “ I know I am getting fired soon”

Harry frowned “ why? “

“ben”

Harry nodded, Liam “ he is replacing me, he'd already brought me an assistant “ he chuckled “ he thinks himself so smart, sooner all the workers will leave the hospital. He turned it into hell harry you have no idea”

Harry shook his head “ I thought it will be number one soon”

“it will be, but it will fall down very fast. He doesn’t understand what he is doing, he is bringing all the experts and he pushs them to their limits, he interferes in everything and those people won’t accept this”

Harry nodded and he drank a sip of his tea “ I don’t know how Louis is allowing this”

Liam chuckled “ Louis is a marionette in Ben’s hand, he is losing the hospital without even knowing. I tried to tell him and every time he tells me everything is under control, I mean he is no more owns the hospital, he owns only 30% of it. He doesn’t even have a say at anything. He is losing man”

Harry nodded but he didn’t say a word. Liam looked at Harry “ I am so proud of you Harry”

Harry smiled “ thanks, I feel proud too”

Then Liam put the cup down “ I have to go, his mother is coming to get him”

Harry nodded “ he is safe with me" Then Liam walked out.

Harry put his cup down too and he headed to the kids at the middle of the dance theatre, the kids were already gathered looking forwards to the dance Harry was going to teach them.

He started by giving some warm-up moves, and he was watching them following his orders happily.

He heard the door was opened and when he looked he froze, then Bella ran to him and bugged him.

Harry hugged her back and looked at Louis who was watching the place with an opened mouth.

Then he looked at harry “ wow. Is this yours”

Harry only shrugged, Louis walked closer to him “ Bella didn’t stop talking about it, and I have just met Liam.. When did all this happened”

Harry smiled “ how are you Louis”

Louis shrugged “ I am good, but look at you. It’s like I am seeing the twenty three years old Harry.  
You even got your shape back”

Harry smiled “ yeah, I returned back to the gym, and then I started to follow my dream. I mean I got nothing else”

Louis only nodded “ bravo, I don’t know what to say. I am glad you are doing this”

Harry nodded and then looked at Bella who was trying to copy the other kids  
“ she wants a class” Louis said

Harry smiled “ i know, we’ve been talking about this. So you are okay with this? "

Louis narrowed his eyes “ are you kidding? I still remember how you dance Harry, and there is no one better than you”

Harry smiled “ thanks” then he sighed “how about your husband? “

Louis frowned “what about him? “

Harry shrugged “is he okay with Bella spending all this time with me? “

Louis shook his head “ I am the father”

Harry nodded but looked down, maybe Louis was the father, but Ben, Ben wad evil and if he didn’t like it he would try something harry would never think about as usual.

“ it will be okay” Louis said

Harry looked at him and nodded “ the class is three times a week. Two hours a day. I can bring her back home if you are busy”

Louis nodded “ we can arrange that, yeah”

He was walked out when he stopped and looked at harry “ congratulations Harry”

Harry only nodded with a smile, and he watched till Louis disappeared behind the door.

***

Everything was working perfectly for Harry, his classes were getting bigger and bigger, the results were promising and the kids were happy, the parents were happy. Harry sees his daughter three times a week, he couldn’t be any happier.

Bella and Harry was getting ready to leave when Louis entered the place, when Bella yelled her father name Harry looked and he saw Louis was looking back at him

“ you got the half bun back” Louis commented on Harry’s look again

Harry smiled “ yeah, the kids like it”

“it’s looks perfect on you” Louis said

Harry didn’t give any comment, then he said “ I thought I was driving her home? “ Louis nodded “ I got myself some free time” “ good”.

Then he just finished closing the place, he closed the lights and then he locked the place behind him.

“papa” bella said

Harry looked at her “ yes”

She was smiling “ I want you to share dinner with us”

He looked between her and Louis, who was looking at him waiting. What the hell was Louis doing? Harry took a minute to answer, but then why not? It was not like he was missing him, hell no. But he knew that look on Louis and he was waiting for that look. He knew Louis wanted him back and having some time together would make him want him even more. And that what Harry wanted for long time.

“ okay” he answered and he saw the smile on Louis’ face getting bigger

harry then said “ I will just put the bag in my car”

Louis nodded and he watched Harry putting his bag in the car.

Once they were inside louis’ car, he asked “ you got yourself a new car? "

Harry looked at him and nodded “ yeah... I can’t use mom’s forever. I need a car for my own. I move alot between the gym and the academy, and my work”

“ what work?" 

Harry answered “ I work with Niall. It was hsnidea to push me to leave the house. But now  
I am addicted to work I can’t just leave him, he is a great boss” he giggled

Louis watched harry giggling and Harry knew he was watching so he showed his dimples as deep as he could. He knew Louis loved his dimples. Evil Harry, right?

The dinner went okay, they didn’t talk about anything special, most of the talk was with Bella and about Bella. Harry didn’t want to tell him more about himself, he didn’t want to tell him how broken he was after taking Bella, he didn’t want to tell him how hard he suffered.

Also Louis didn’t want to tell him how hell the work had turned to be, so they spent the dinner just laughing with Bella like a regular family which they were nothing like.

****

When Louis entered the hospital later at night, Ben was waiting for him in his office, Louis for a second felt scared, what if he knew about the dinner with Harry, but again he wasn’t doing something wrong, it was a normal dinner with his daughter's father, or wasn’t it? 

Louis couldn’t deny how much he missed harry, he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t like Harry this way, he looked more handsome and he was more confident, he was happier?

“ where have you been, love? I have been waiting for you” Ben said

Louis tried to smile “ I was with Bella, we were having dinner together “

He nodded “ really, how is she? Is she still mad at me?"

Louis shook his head “ of course not, you know she loves you”

Ben only smiled and then he stood up and walked to him, he took his hand and he said “ I have a surprise to show you”

Louis frowned “ really? What? “

Benn only smiled “ come with me”

Louis followed Ben who was still taking his hand, and they entered the new extension, and it looked like heaven.

It was amazing, the colors,the decorations, everything looked beautiful

“ honey, that’s amazing “ Louis said looking around him  
“ do you like it? “ Ben asked watching Louis

Louis looked at Ben “ I love it”

Then Ben opened the room in front of him “ come on, I want to show you the new patients rooms”

It was well Organized, with TV and small fridge, a small set of couch and two chairs. The colors were elegant and soft

Louis looked at him “ you did amazing job baby, I can’t thank you enough”

Ben smiled “ the opening is the next week. I want everything to be perfect, we will have ambassadors from all over the worlds to support this, famous businessmen want to invest their money with us”

Louis was watching Ben talking excited about the work “ wow, baby. When did you learn all of this,  
I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you”

Ben looked at him and then he smiled “ I am the lucky one”

Then he surrounded his hand around Louis “ I love you, do you know that? “

Louis giggled “ I love you too”

Ben licked his ear, and then whispered “ I missed you”

Louis’ eyes were closed, he was feeling numb “ we can’t here”

“said who? “

Then Louis opened his eyes, Ben smirked “ I am the director here, and I put rules. And right now I put a new rule. The director and the most attractive doctor in this hospital can make it at this specific bed, we should try it"

Louis smiled and looked at the bed “ this bed? “

Ben nodded “ this bed”

Then he pushed Louis on the bed and jumped on him.  
*****

At night Zayn and Harry were at the gym. Harry was boxing and Zayn was holding the sand bag

“ are you crazy? You are crazy” Zayn said

“ I know, I know. I just wanted to know how he feels, how I feel” harry said while punching “

and? “

Harry stopped and looked at Zayn “ nothing”

“ nothing? “

Harry sighed “I mean, I know he felt like he can’t touch what he can see, but for me. I felt nothing. I thought I will feel the hate or even the crave. But nothing. I don’t even feel like I want to talk to him again”

Zayn nodded

Harry started to punch again “ and to be honest, I am okay with this, it means I got over him, I  
don’t care anymore about him”

“ that’s good lad, it means you have been healed”

Harry nodded “he doesn’t deserve a second chance”

“ hell no, but you know who does? “

Harry stopped and looked at him, Zayn smiled “ the one who is calling your name”

Harry looked at him confused “no one is calling-“

“Styles” someone called from behind

Harry froze and Zayn smirked, Harry turned his back and said “Nick, you are back? “

Nick walked towards him “ yeah, this morning “

“welcome back, how long have you been France? "

“two weeks, what are you doing! “

Harry giggled “ what does it look like”

“are you good? “

“no, just beginning”

“ I can teach you.. “

He walked to take Zayn’s place, Zayn said “ Nick is a great boxer”

Harry sighed and glared at his friend he knew what Zayn was trying to do, he looked back at Nick “ you really don’t have to”

Nick held the heavy bag “ come on, show me what you got”

Zayn walked away, and Harry knew there was no way out of this, he knew Nick liked him, it was written all over his face but Harry did not want to start a relationship now.

He started to hit the bag, and nick encouraged him with good, and good job, stronger and cover your face. 

At the end of the practice, nick asked Harry “ are you leaving? “

Harry nodded while drinking some water, then he looked at Nick “ what will you do” 

“I will leave too”

Harry confused “ but you just arrived”

Nick sighed “ actually I came only to see you”

“oh” harry said confused

Nick walked closer to him “I have been thinking a lot about you lately” Harry was going to speak but Nick said “ who am I kidding, everyone know that I like you, I am sure you know too”

Harry looked at him and he didn’t know what to do, Nick said “ I am not expecting anything, I know you had a horrible past relationship. I know you have been through a lot. All I want you to know that  
I am here, and I am asking you, if you needed anyone at anytime. I will always be here”

Harry smiled and nodded, Nick “ and I am also asking you to have dinner with me next Sunday”

Harry looked at him, Nick “ give it a shot please, If you still feel you can’t, then I will respect that” 

Harry tried “ Nick. I am… “

“it just dinner, don’t overthink about it”

Harry finally smiled and nodded, nick sighed in relief “I will come to get you at Seven, is that okay”

“ okay”

Nick smiled “ thanks”

Harry nodded and he walked away. Maybe he needed that in his life, a new love could make things easier, could make life happier, nick was a good man and he accepted harry at his shitty time, he helped him with everything, so yeah Zayn was right, Nick did need a chance.

***

The date was perfect, they talked and laughed and shared food together, it was going so way better than harry expected so far.

Nick phone rang, Then nick said “ okay, Harry I need to tell you something but don’t panic”

Harry looked at him confused, Nick moved and sat beside Harry, it was a video call, and when Harry saw the man behind the other phone he gasped. This was the most important man in the ballet dance industry in the UK

“ good evening gentlemen “ he started then he looked at Harry “ Harry styles, long time no see young man”

Harry smiled and said “ thank you sir, I am so glad you still remember me”

The man on the phone was Kevin o’Hare, the director of the Royal ballet, The Royal Ballet is an internationally renowned classical ballet company, The largest of the four major ballet companies in  
Great Britain, it became the resident ballet company of the Royal Opera House. “ I need you harry to dance again”

Harry’s mouth was opened wide, the man continued “ I am not in London at the present, but I will be there next week. I need to meet you, there is a lot that we have to talk”

Harry only nodded “ okay, sure sir, sure ”

Then the man looked at Nick “ okay, Grimshaw I will call you later”

Nick nodded and said goodbye, he put the phone down and Harry was still looking at the table in a huge shock. He couldn’t say a word

“ earth to Harry” nick said

Harry looked at him “ how could you do that? “

Nick laughed, Harry giggled still under the shock “ and he remembers me? “

“of course he does, you were someone important harry”

Harry looked again in front of him “ what just happened? Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? “

Nick was still laughing “no Harry, this is true. I guess life decides to make it up for you, wants to restore faith in your heart again”

Harry was looking at Nick, and Nick was looking back at him, their faces were too close, and then  
Nick asked “  
May I? “

Harry only nodded and he was the one who kissed nick, nick kissed back, and Harry for the first time since long ago loved the kiss, felt that butterflies again in his stomach, he looked at Nick and he said “ thanks”

But he didn’t know what to thank Nick for exactly? For standing by his side that night when he was accused by robbery? Or giving him his grandma place? Or helping him with money or time? Or giving him that opportunity?

Harry was grateful, and he was happy to know that there was still good people like Nick exist

****

Harry didn’t have time to enjoy and dream about the meeting with Kevin O’Hare, because the next morning when he opened the door of his academy, he froze. 

It was destroyed, everything was destroyed, all the effort they did to clean and to fix it gone for nothing,

Harry walked inside watching the painting he did on the walls was now covered with dirt and black, the curtains he bought with Gemma were on the ground torn up. The chairs and the coffee table were broken. The mirrors were broken. The whole place was destroyed. And then he saw his photo that was at the door entrance at the middle of the dance theatre, and there was a big hole at the middle of his chest.

Harry felt he couldn’t breath, his head was spinning and his knees were going to fail him, he wanted to leave this place, he wanted some fresh air.

He hurried outside and he collapsed at the door steps, he opened the external zipper of his bag and he put out the inhaler, he took two puffs and he waited for the medicine to do its work, he took his phone and texted someone

“ Harry are you okay? “ Louis panicked voice said, and when Harry raised his head, he saw Bella running to him and then she hugged him.

Louis asked “ what happened, why are you here?” he saw the inhaler in Harry’s hand “ do you need to go to the hospital “

But harry shook his head and then he said “ the place is destroyed “

Louis looked at him confused, and then he ran inside. 

Bella was still hugging her father, when Louis walked out of the door “ who could do that? “

Harry didn’t answer, Louis walked and stood in front of him “ when did this happen? “

Harry shrugged “ I don’t know, at the middle of the night? “

“ shit, you should tell the police, we should know who did this, have you seen your photo? Someone is threatening you”

Harry was watching Louis panicking but he didn’t talk,  
Louis then looked at him “ who is threatening you Harry? ”

Harry then shook his head “ when did you become that stupid? “

“what? “ Louis was shocked

“ isn’t that obvious? Who wants to see me suffer, who wants to take everything from me? “ Harry snapped angry

Louis then chuckled “ is everything bad happens to you you relate it with Ben? “

“every bad thing happened to me was because of Ben Louis, you are just too blind to see, or too stupid”

“watch it harry” Louis said looking at Bella who was now sitting beside Harry

Harry shrugged “ what? Do you think she doesn’t know? Do you think she is stupid “

“Harry, I am warning you”

“ or what? “ he snapped, then he sighed “ leave me Louis”

Louis was angry “ I can’t believe you are blaming me for this”

“ I am not blaming you, I just don’t want you here. So please leave me alone”

Bella “ I want to stay”

Harry looked at her “ not now love, papa has a lot of work to do. Now go with daddy and I will see you next Friday, okay”

She looked at her father sadly, and then he kissed her forehead and she stood up.

Louis “ it has nothing to do with Ben”

Harry looked at him and also stood up, he didn’t answer Louis.

Louis yelled “ put him out of your mind Harry, he doesn’t even know you have an academy”

Harry snorted “ oh really? “

Louis yelled “ yes, really. He stopped thinking about you and maybe you should” Then they heard “ Harry”

Harry looked behind Louis and there was Nick looking at Harry was a confused and Worried eyes.

Then he passed Louis and he hugged harry and Harry hugged him back, Nick “what happened, I came as soon as I saw your text. .. Who could do this? “

Harry was about to cry, but Nick hugged him again.  
Louis was watching them with blood boiling in his veins, he then took his daughter and he left.

****

When Louis returned home he found Ben at their bedroom, getting dressed and was ready to leave.  
He stormed inside the bedroom that he even startled Ben

Ben looked at him “ what’s wrong”

“you tell me”

Ben smiled “ honey, you are the one who is angry not me”

Louis huffed “and you know why? “

Ben put the jacket down that he was ready to wear it “ what is the matter? ”

“ do you know about Harry’s academy? “

Ben stared at him for a moment, then he nodded “ yeah, I have heard about it. Also I know Bella is having classes there”

“ you never mentioned it” Louis said

Ben nodded “ and you never mentioned going there or having dinner with him”

Louis shook his head in frustration “ oh my god, it was you”

Ben was still staring at Louis who was pacing the room now “ why did you do this? He didn’t hurt you”

“and why do you even care? “

Louis looked at him frozen “ I care, he is Bella’s father”

Ben rolled his eyes “ please, put Bella out of this. You care because you still love him”

“what? “ Louis asked narrowing his eyes

Ben nodded “ he has changed, he lost his extra weight, he started a new project by himself. He is the one you were looking for. And now you want him back”

“ what are you even talking about? “ Louis yelled

Ben walked closer “I am not gonna let this happen Louis, you are mine. You will never have him back”

“ of course I will never have him back, not after what I put him through"

“ but you still love him” Ben said looking at his eyes  
Louis looked back “ stay away from him Ben, you had done enough “

“ not enough, I will do anything Louis to keep him away from you”

Louis yelled “don’t you get it? he is away, he hates me now. I took everything from his hands. Why would he want me back? “

Ben was only staring, then Louis said “ enough with that war Ben. I want some peace" Then he walked away from the room.

Ben watched Louis leaving, then he sat on the bed but his mind was racing, he then put his hand beside him and clutched the mattress strongly to suppress the anger he was feeling right  
now.

****

Nick gathered all the people who can help and he told them, they got only two days to fix the place again. Zayn, Niall, Liam, Gemma, Anne, Nick, Harry. They all worked day and night and in two days the place was the same or maybe better.

Harry reported the police, but the investigation showed nothing. It wasn’t like harry expected something else, but he hoped for once that he could prove Ben was evil.

Within a month Everything was back to normal again and Harry started his classes pretending that nothing bad happened.

****

Louis and Ben were not talking anymore, Louis really couldn’t, he ignored him and he didn’t want to see his face. Although the hospital was doing great, and the opening was amazing. Louis had to pretend that he was in love with his husband in front of the people who were invited. He pretended that everything was okay although he felt nothing was okay.

After the opening, Ben wanted to make a move, he wanted to apologize to Louis, he sent him a text telling him to meet him at the restaurant he sent him his location. He told him he was waiting to celebrate. 

Louis didn’t go, didn’t answer and didn’t even care. Instead he stopped his car in front of a building, he then took the chocolate box from beside him on the passenger seat and then he went inside.

He pressed the bell, and he waited, then the door was opened and Harry showed.

“Louis? “ he said

Louis smiled “ can I come in? “

Harry nodded, and he gave him a room “ sure”

Then he said “ are you here to take Bella? I thought you finally said she can sleep the night with me.  
We fixed everything with… “

“Harry… calm down” Louis cut him

“I don’t want her to get upset “ Harry explained.

Louis nodded “ I know. But no. I am not here for Bella. I am here for you” then he gave him the chocolate box  
Harry looked at the box and then at Louis “ what is this? “

Louis sighed “ I am sorry, for what I said last time we met”

Harry didn’t talk, Louis “ it’s your favorite type” Harry sighed and took it, he put it on the table beside him “ coffee? “ he offered and Louis nodded.

Harry walked inside and Louis followed him,  
“ I like the new flat, congratulations ” Louis said

Harry looked at him and said “ thanks”

“I always loved your taste”

Harry didn’t answer, he then gave him his coffee. Louis took a sip and obviously he was nervous. Then he looked at harry “ I like what you are doing with your hair” this time he was wearing a bandana

Harry again nodded and said “thanks”

“ I missed you hair” Louis said, then he looked at his eyes “ and your eyes, and your lips. Your dimples”

It was when Harry said “Louis, what are you doing? “

Louis sighed “I don’t know” then he looked at him again “all I know I miss you, I miss you so  
much”

“ miss me? “ Harry asked

“ yes, I know you are mad at me, or probably hate me”

Harry nodded “probably “

Then Louis looked at him “ I need a second chance harry, I can prove to you that I can make everything right”

“no” harry said looking away

“ Harry… “

“I have a boyfriend “ Harry said, and then he looked at Louis

Louis was taken back, then he slowly nodded “ the man from that day”

Harry nodded “ he is a good man, and I really love him. He has been there for me through all my shit. I am so lucky and grateful to have him in my life”

Louis nodded slowly again, trying his best not to cry 

Harry then sighed “ Louis, I mean you must know that a second chance isn’t even an option between us. The only thing that keeps us together is Bella. You are her father, she loves you, you will always be a part of her life. But that’s it. We are nothing without Bella, we will never be a thing again”

Louis nodded and looked down but this time his tears betrayed him

“ let’s keep it civilized between us. And please I don’t want any drama with Ben again. Whatever troubles you have with your husband you fix it away from me. I am finally getting back to my old life. I am finally having some peace and happiness. I don’t want anything to ruin my new career”

Louis looked at him, Harry smiled “ I want you to be happy for me. I am coming back to dance again. And I will have a show next December”

Louis wiped his tears and smiled “ congratulations hazza”

And that nickname. Harry looked at Louis and said “ thanks Louis. You know? we once had a beautiful life together “

“yeah, we did”

“ I think I now should start living happily again, with a new life”

Louis nodded “ yeah, you deserve it”

Then Harry’s phone went off, Harry looked at the phone and smiled, he then looked at Louis “I should take this”

Louis nodded and he watched harry answering with “ hello baby” and a Big smile on his face.

Louis took a deep breath and then he left the flat without saying goodbye.

****

Louis was not himself after the last visit with Harry, he was always alone and depressed. And of course Ben couldn’t forgive that he let him wait for him alone in the restaurant. Although Ben didn’t mention anything about it, but Louis felt he was hiding something.

This morning, when he entered his office he saw a large bouquet of roses on the desk with a card saying “ I am so sorry “

Louis looked at the bouquet and then left it and walked behind his desk thinking about how his life took that route. How could he being that blind and brainwashed and let Ben used him this much.

He completed his work and did the surgeries he had on the schedule. When he entered his office once more, Ben was there waiting.

Louis looked at him and sighed, Ben left the chair and walked to him “ I am sorry, I am so sorry”

Louis walked to his desk to finish his paper work, Ben stood at the desk beside him “you were right,  
I don’t know why I still think about him. I need to put him out of my mind”

Louis looked at him, Ben smiled “I won’t get near him, I promise. I will be civilized. I will stop putting him in my thoughts. “

Louis looked at him “ do you mean it? “

Ben nodded “ you have my word. I love you and I would do anything for you” Then he kissed him on his lips.

Ben looked at him and smiled, he them moved away and then he said remembering “ what with the patient in room 211, she keeps complaining and she wants to meet you why don’t you see her? “ Louis huffed “ she is complaining even before the surgery, she is very annoying “

Ben chuckled “ go and check her Louis, we don’t want any complaints at the moment. We are doing great. I will wait for you in the home”

Louis nodded but didn’t move, so as Ben. When Louis looked at Ben again, Ben said laughing “ go”

Louis rolled his eyes and walked with Ben outside the office but everyone took a different direction.

If the time had returned, Louis would never went, he would never believed Ben. Actually he was so stupid to believe him.

****

Harry was giving Bella the ride from her dance class, he rang the bell and Louis opened the door “no servants today? “ Harry asked

Louis smiled, it was still tense between them since their last meet “ not today no”

“daddy, papa was dancing today, you gotta see him, he is amazing”

Harry giggled shyly “ I was okay” then he looked at Louis “ I had to practice for my returning  
show”

Louis nodded with a smile “ when is that? “

“ twenty first of December “

Louis nodded “ that’s close… I know you will do perfect “  
“thanks I.. “

Harry was cut with the sound of cars screeched at the entrance.

Two police officers then came out of one of the cars, and they walked towards them

“ Dr Louis tomlinson? “ one of the asked

Louis stepped forward “ that would be me”

It happened too fast, one of the officers handcuffed Louis saying “ you are under arrest for raping miss Katie Morgan.. “

Louis was shocked, he couldn’t talk

Harry was the one who was talking “ what are you doing? What did he do? “

The officer “ you will need your lawyer and… “

Louis didn’t hear what was said, his ears were buzzing, he looked at harry and he was panicking and telling, Bella was crying in his lap.

Louis closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened it back, he knew what was happening was  
real.

he was getting arrested and he needed to stay calm  
He looked at harry while the police was guiding him to his room “ Harry, calm down. Listen to me. I need you to call Ben. Please call Ben”

Harry looked at him “ okay, okay don’t worry”

That was the last thing Louis heard before getting inside the officer car and moving away.

****

Harry dropped Bella at his mom, he was trying to reach Liam but he couldn’t get to him, so eventually he had to go to the hospital to meet Ben and tell him.

Harry couldn’t recognize the hospital anymore, it was better and bigger he wasn’t denying this fact, but everything was different than before, the people, the decorations, the walls everything was different.

Harry didn’t talk to anyone, he was walking still trying to know his ways when he heard

“ you must be kidding me” Ben found him

“ how dare you come to my hospital? “

Harry looked at him “ Louis has been arrested, he is accused for raping someone”

Ben was still staring at him for a moment, then he said “ and how did you know? You were together? “

Harry couldn’t believe his coldness “ I was driving Bella from her dance class”

Ben chuckled and he pressed his nose bridge “ oh I forgot you are now teaching kids, what do you call your academy? Didn’t I destroy it before? Shall I burn it down next time? “

Harry couldn’t believe his ears, he was looking at him with a shock “ you are sick! ”

Ben glared at him “ say one more word and you are dead”

Harry shook his head in frustration “ it’s not about me, your husband is arrested “

He yelled “ and why do you care? “

“because he is my daughter’s father”

Ben rolled his eyes “ oh, not that old excuse”

Harry walked closer to Ben “ what are you even talking about? Your husband is arrested”

Ben was still staring at him “ why are you here Styles? “

“ oh my god, what is wrong with your head, I am here to tell you about your louis “

“and you just did”

“ oh my God, you knew? “ Harry whispered

Ben smirked “ he thinks he is smart, he thinks he can fool me, after all I did for him and he still wants  
you”

Harry looked at him shocked “ you are behind this? “

“ behind what? Are you trying to accuse me? Is this your new game now"

Harry was taken back, he looked at Ben for one last time before he walked away, his stomach twisted and he wanted to throw up, he never imagined that people like Ben existed, people who never knew how to love. People, who only learnt hate.

***

“ arrested? “ Nick asked while sitting with Harry eating pizza in front of the TV

Harry sighed “ yeah. But Niall told me they will set him free with a charge.. The trial is beginning next week”

Nick nodded “ for raping? Wow”

“ he didn’t do it” harry said

Nick looked at him raising a brow “ how do you know? “

“ because he is gay to the core, because Ben is behind this” harry said

“ you still defend him after all what he did to you? Did you forget what you have been through because of him? “ Nick asked angry

“no, I didn't but I know he is innocent “Harry answered sighing

“you don’t know that”

“I know”

“why? “

“ because I know both of them, I have known them since forever “

Nick snorted “ you know them but yet they both cheated on you.. together “

And no Nick didn’t just said that, Harry only nodded and then he stood up “ I will get us something to drink”

He left to the kitchen, Nick closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he stood up and followed harry to the kitchen.

He hugged him from behind “ I am sorry, I am so stupid . I shouldn’t have said that. But I am worried about you harry. I don’t want you to get hurt again. I don’t want them to hurt you again”

“they won’t “

“I know, I know” then he sighed and kissed his neck “ I get jealous okay. I love you Harry and I can’t see you in any kind of pain. Ben doesn’t give you anything but pain and I hate the fact that you deal with them”

Harry turned his back and now they were face to face “ you love me? “

Nick rolled his eyes “ haven’t you been listening? “

Harry nodded with a smile “ I stopped paying attention when you said the love word”

Nick giggled “ Well, what did you expect? Of course I love you. I love you more than anything in the world”

Harry smiled and he kissed him in his lips “ I love you too” their foreheads were touching “ I never thought that I can love again, but here I am. Falling in love with the man who is giving me the world”

Nick giggled “ oh, such a poetic! “

“shut up, I am trying to tell you my feelings here "

Then he looked at Nick in the eyes “ I feel like life finally decided to repay me good. I know that God just love me cause he sent you to me”

Nick smiled, Harry “ but, since you decided to be a part of my life, you should know that Louis is also a part of it. He is my daughter's father and he matters to her. I will help him till he proves he is innocent because I don’t want my girl to walk with her head bent down of shame. I what her to be proud of her fathers, I want her head to be always up high” Nick nodded “ you are right, I am sorry again”

Harry giggled “ don’t be, and Nick.. I really do love you too”

****

It was dark, Ben parked the car in front of their house While Louis was sitting beside him.

Ben looked at him “ I can’t believe you did this”

Louis looked at him shocked “ I didn’t! "

Ben huffed “ how could you be so stupid Louis. I knew you stopped loving me, but cheating on me, with a fucking patient? “

Louis yelled “ I didn’t, you were the one who pushed me to see her. I told you she was annoying”

“ the cameras show you entering her room Louis “

“because I did, for few minutes and I left again”

“ for an hour”

Louos shook his head “ someone must set me up, I didn’t, I swear I didn’t. I am sure she is after  
some money”

Ben huffed “the damage has already done, now the press knows and tomorrow everyone will know, do you know how much did you risk? I am not gonna let you destroy the hospital I built, I am not gonna let you ruin everything “

Louis was watching Ben “ I told you I didn’t, why can’t you believe me, you are my lawyer you must believe me”

Ben shook his head “ I have to fix this. If they know… we will lose everything, the patient, the businessmen who are investing their money… I have to fix this”

Louis was still watching him, then Ben looked at him “ you have to look for another lawyer. I can’t be your manager and defend you”

Louis narrowed his eyes, still unable to believe “ you are letting me down? ”

Ben yelled “ you ruined your life Louis, this is your fault and I am the stupid one who has to clean after you”

“ you are my husband “

Ben chuckled “ back there I am your boss”

Then he left the car slamming the door. It was the first time Louis felt pain in his chest, he felt he couldn’t breath.

Slowly he left the car, and all he needed was some sleep.

*****  
Next morning when Louis stopped his car in front of the hospital, he gasped, he saw his name was removed and was replaced by “ Ben Wishaw Hospital”

Louis stormed inside looking hysterically for Ben, he saw him at the middle of the hospital talking to some doctors  
.  
“that’s my name, this is my hospital “

Ben looked at him, and then he smirked “ no it’s not, you only own 30%, I am the director, I own 70%, so actually this is my hospital “

“how dare you!! ” Louis was running to attack him, but two security guards held Louis and stopped him  
Ben was glaring at him “ I told you I have to clean after you”

Louis yelled “ you replaced me? “

Ben shrugged “ you are accused by raping a patient Louis. This hospital is going fall down for this. It can’t be still carrying your name”

Louis was looking around him, then he looked at Ben “ you know I didn’t do it, you know it. You were the one who asked me- “ then he froze

Ben smirked and said “ finally the truth is revealed ”

“ oh my God. It was you? But why? “

Ben stared at him then he played innocent “ what are you talking about! “.

“you sat me up… you did this but why? “

Ben shrugged “ I have no idea what are you talking about? Are you accusing me? After all I did to you? “

Louis yelled “ you ruined my life, you made me lose everything.. You are sick… you are gonna pay for it you sick bastard”, he tried to attack again but the guards held him strongly

Ben glared at him “get him out of here"

“no” Louis yelled and struggled but in no vain.  
Ben said “ and Louis… you are fired”

Louis was pushed outside the hospital, he didn’t fight anymore, he just jumped inside his car and his chest hurt badly this time, he coughed and he felt dizzy, he knew his blood pressure must be so high now, he was losing his mind and he could not believe that Ben would do that to him, to him?

*******  
Louis found himself knocking on Harry’s door, he felt awful, exhausted, dizzy, his chest tightened on him and he felt his pulse was crazily fast.

Harry opened the door and he gasped “ Louis.. What’s wrong? “

Louis looked at him “ I need a lawyer.. “

“ get in… you look awfully pale”

Louis entered the flat and Harry closed the door behind him, “what happened? “

Louis looked at him “ he fired me, he sat me up and then he changed the hospital name and he fired  
me”

Harry “ calm down… what do you feel? “ Harry asked when he saw Louis’ hand on his chest

“ call Niall. I need Niall.. He is all I know”

Then Nick showed from inside, Louis saw him and he froze

Harry said “ come on, have a seat, I will call him for you okay. But Louis.. You look like very pale..  
And sweaty. Are you okay? “

Louis was still looking at Nick, Harry then looked between the two men

“ I don’t think you met before.. Louis this is Nick Grimshaw my boyfriend “

“ Nick this is- “

Nick cut him “ I know who he is”

Harry nodded and looked again at Louis “ have a seat, I will call Niall now”

Louis walked to sit, while Harry got inside taking Nick’s hand with him

In the bedroom, Nick was angry

“ are you getting him a lawyer now? “

Harry just finished the call with Niall “Nick we talked about it”

“I hate it, I don’t like you get involve again in his shit, you are finally fine you don’t need to get in his war now”

“ I am not doing anything. He is a case who needs Niall no more”.

Nick rolled his eyes “ don’t pretend Harry. You want to help. You want your revenge “

“I am not”

“you are”

Harry yelled “ I said I am not, I wanted a revenge, I wanted justice for once… but right now I don’t care”

He took a deep breath “ I am helping him because of my daughter, not because the reasons in your mind.. Louis is nothing to me now, not even a friend. He is just my daughter's father”

Then he walked closer to Nick “ baby, please we don’t need to fight because of him. I love you, I chose you. You are the one who stayed with me, you are the one who helped me and I can’t be more grateful for this. But I also need you to support me.. “

Nick was going to talk “ even if you don’t like it, can you do this for me? “

Nick smiled and hugged Him he wrapped him with his arms “ for you I can do anything “

Harry smiled, and then he left the room.

When Harry walked to the living room, he saw Louis was standing at the middle of the room, his phone in his hand, staring at nothing.

“ lou? “ Harry called

Louis looked at him, Harry asked worried “ are you okay? “

Louis didn’t talk at the start, then he heard “ Harry, is that your voice? “

Harry looked around him, then he realized the sound was coming from Louis’s phone

Harry walked closer and he took the phone from Louis “ yes? “

“it’s liam”

“ what happened? “ he asked watching Louis who was swaying now

“ ben filed for a divorce”

Harry said shocked “ oh shit”

It happened very fast, Louis collapsed on the ground too fast Harry couldn’t stop the fall, Louis was sweaty, unable to breath, heart was beating fast  
.  
“ Nick… call Gemma.. Hurry”

That was the last thing he heard before everything turned black. 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis heard the peeps before he opened his eyes, he knew he was in the hospital, and he knew he was by himself.

He opened his eyes slowly and he looked at the ceiling. It took him a moment then he remembered everything, the fight with Ben, visiting Harry , hearing Nick and Harry arguing , and of course the phone call.

“ you are at the hospital “ Louis heard.

He looked beside and there was Harry, sitting beside him on the chair looking at him worried.  
Louis didn't expect to see Harry at all, he knew he wasn’t welcomed in his life anymore, he knew being with him made his boyfriend angry and Louis didn’t want this for Harry, he wanted him to be finally happy

“ what are you doing here? “ he asked slowly

Harry frowned “ you don’t remember what happened? “

but Louis didn’t answer, he looked at the ceiling again, his tears were failing him.

“ you had a heart attack Louis”

Louis looked at him again shocked, he didn’t know it was that serious, he knew he was suffering something, high blood pressure or something with exhaustion, but a heart attack?

“ how could you miss the symptoms Louis.. You could have died, is that what you want? Because I don’t want my daughter to be also an orphan” harry was stern with him but Louis didn't miss the concerned tune he made. 

“ he wants a divorce “ Louis said weakly

“ so what? Is this what caused you this? Give him the fucking divorce Louis, you don’t need him in your life, you had enough, don't you? "

Louis looked at him “ he sat me up Harry, I will be in jail because of him. He will take everything from me, do you know how does it feel? “ Louis almost snapped

But Harry nodded slowly “ yes I know" 

Then silence, because he knew, he was the only one who knew how did it feel.

Louis took a deep breath and then looked around him “This is not my hospital”

Harry shook his head “ no, it’s not, it’s the hospital Gemma works in”

Louis closed his eyes “ Gemma”, Gemma must hated him now after letting Ben firing her.

Harry nodded “ yeah, when you collapsed back there at my flat, I called her. They say you will be okay, no complications or anything you just need to rest, and calm your temper”

Louis chuckled, yeah right, calm his temper, as if he could

Harry sighed and then he looked at Louis “I know exactly how you feel. But you need to be strong for your trials, you can't let him win”

Louis was looking at Harry’s eyes “ how long I was here? “

“ a day”

“ and you stayed? “

“ me and Liam yes, I didn’t want you to wake up alone ”

Louis closed his eyes “ why are you so nice to me? You can't be nice to me I have been horrible to you”

Harry took a long moment to answer “ yes you were, and this will never be forgiving.. But I can’t do you the same Louis. I am cursed or something “ he shrugged speaking honestly then smiled 

Louis also smiled, Harry sighed “ there is something I need you to know”

Louis opened his eyes and looked at him, Harry said “ I am suing you for full custody “

Louis didn’t even blink, Harry sighed “ you are going in trials and it’s gonna take long. I don’t want her near him during the battle between you two. I don’t want her to live this again”

Louis nodded “ I understand “

“ I also want the best for my daughter, and now with my new career I believe I will win”

Louis nodded again but this time his tears fall from his eyes, when Harry saw the tears he didn’t know how to talk.

Although he was waiting for this moment, to have his daughter back, to have his revenge, but when it was so close he couldn’t watch. He was the one who knows about suffering, he knows about being weak and broken, hand tight. And he did not want this happening to anyone. Not even to Louis.

“Liam wants to see you” he stood up and he didn’t give Louis the time to answer. He walked out of the room.

Louis was grateful for the five minutes harry and Liam gave him, he cried very hard, and he felt his world was crashing on him. He was accused of a crime he didn’t do, Ben was taking his revenge from him and he knew he will leave him with nothing just like he did to Harry. Harry was going to take his daughter from him and he just had a heart attack, what else could beat that?

The door was opened and Liam enterer, he hugged Louis who wiped his tears and then he sat beside him  
“ how do you feel now? “ Liam asked

“ I feel like I was hit by a bus” Louis answered

“ you are better, just you need some rest”

“ oh yeah rest” he said is sarcastically looking at his lap

Liam sighed “ Niall accepted the case, did Harry tell you that? “

Louis shook his head “ no he told me he is suing me for custody”

“oh! ” Liam said looking at Louis then “ I am sorry “

Louis huffed “ I can’t believe he is taking her from me now”

Liam looked at him “ what do you mean now? “

Louis looked at him “ I need her, Ben is taking everything away from me”

Liam nodded then he said “ you know what , karma is a bitch”

Louis looked at him with wide eyes, but Liam didn’t give him mercy “ I mean I remember you did Exactly the same to him, you divorced him, you took all his money , you took his house, you even sold the house. And then you took Bella from him”

Louis looked down, he wiped a fallen tear again it felt like he had no power to keep himself from crying and he didn’t talk, he loves Liam, Liam was the one who supported him through everything, he tried so many times to talk to him not to do this to Harry, he begged him not to take Bella. But Louis alwas listened to someone else. And Liam always stayed, always watched his friend back.

“ you know that will be better for Bella. You shouldn’t have taken her from the start” Liam said softly now

Louis sighed but didn’t talk, Liam said “ you must know he will win, he is doing so much better and he is gaining his life back.. So you must know”

“I know” he said, then he looked at Liam “he is doing so much better” then he stopped

“ yes, and with Nick in his life he is happy “

Louis shook his head “ when did they even meet? “

Liam shrugged “ I don’t know, but I know he gave harry the place for the academy “

Louis nodded, he didn't know that “ he is a good man, good looking too”

Liam was watching him with a raised brow then he said “ yes ”

“ I don’t think Harry needs anything else” Louis added

“ what does this mean? What do you want from Harry?” he said it defensively which angered Louis, Liam was acting as if Louis was going yo hurt harry, he didn't trust Louis but again according to their latest history Liam had ever right to be protective 

“ I don’t want anything from him”

“ oh my god, you want him… you want harry after all this? "

Louis felt trapped, he said with hesitation “ I didn’t say that”

Liam sighed “ of course you want him back, he is everything you want now, he got the shape, the money, he will be famous again”

“ I don’t want him back Liam… I… I never wanted to leave him from the first place. But he became different. Look at him now, why couldn’t he be like that when we were together “ Louis couldn't stop himself now, he kept asking himself this over and over

“he gave you everything Louis, he devoted himself for both of you. He gave you all his time he didn’t even have time for himself”

“ I did not ask him to do that, I wanted him to be anything he wanted, I tried to help him”

Liam didn’t talk, then he sighed “ it’s all about the image Louis, you wanted back then the handsome  
Harry, the attractive one, the famous one. But he gave all the love he had for this family “

Louis looked down “ it’s Ben fault”

Liam actually laughed “ Ben? And where were you when you divorced him, you threw him in the street… you-" then he huffed, maybe he felt it wasn't the time or place for this “ Harry is happy now, so let him “

Louis sighed with tears again “ please, stop”

Liam looked at him softly again “ Louis, I know right now you are regretting everything that happened last year.. But let it be. What’s done is done and I don’t know how is he even able to look at you again, but this is harry.. Full of surprises. Don’t use his love and kind heart against him”

Louis finally nodded. He didn’t speak after that. Liam was right as always. He didn’t want to use  
Harry again. He was happy so he must respect that.  
******

Nick and Harry were talking in the hospital corridor, Nick looked very angry, they just talked to Louis doctor who told them louis can leave tomorrow. He told them he needed rest and he needed someone to take care of him, that’s when Harry said he will.

Harry looked at Nick “ I know you are angry”

Nick huffed “ I am not “

“really? Cause you look- “

“shut up harry” Nick snapped, Harry was surprised but he stopped talking. Nick stopped walking and looked at him “ I know I promised you my support, but this? This is madness, you are taking him home with you? ”

Harry sighed “ tell me what to do, he has no one”

“why do you even care, and don’t tell me about Bella and shit, because I had enough “

Harry didn’t talk, he just looked down

Nick closed his Eyes and then took a deep breath, he looked at harry “ there has to be another way Harry. A hotel or he can stay with Gemma.. “ Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes , Nick “ I don’t know anything! “

Harry sighed and looked at him “ it just for five day, you heard the doctor. You will be there and Niall will be there whenever he can”

"why can't Niall have him?" 

"come on Nick, you know Niall is always busy, he can barely take care of himself" 

Nick groaned “ I hate this”

Harry nodded “ I know, I am really sorry… I am so sorry you have to deal with this. I am sorry that I  
am full with shit and troubles I know you didn’t sign for this”

“ shut up harry styles” Nick said looking at him “ even if you have double of this shit, that won’t make me change my mind. I will always love you”

Harry smiled and sighed “ I don’t know when I got this lucky”

Nick hugged him. Harry whispered “ I love you too”

*****

Harry was helping Louis to lie on the bed, Louis looked very exhausted and he was also so depressed.

Harry looked at him “ do you need anything? “

Louis opened his eyes and looked at Harry “ I can’t thank you enough “

Harry smiled “ just get better”

Louis sighed “ Harry, is everything between you and Nick okay? “

Harry looked at him furrowing his brows “ why are you saying this? “

Louis sighed “ I heard you the other night Harry”

“oh” then he sat beside Louis on the bed “ Nick is worried. He is scared that you might hurt me again. Don’t get him wrong anyone in his place will feel the same. I mean you are my ex, and here you are sleeping at my extra room”

“ I didn’t want to come, I could find myself a place”

Harry nodded “ I know, but not now… just for some days and then you can be anywhere you want” 

Louis nodded “ so, it’s okay? “

Harry also nodded “ of course, it’s okay” he stood up “ you get some sleep, Niall is coming at night… “

The door bell ran, Harry “ I have to answer this”

Louis nodded, and he watched Harry leaving the room.  
He just had the time to close his eyes when he heard Ben yelling outside.

Louis snapped his eyes opened and he heard him yelling again and also Harry was yelling.

Louis fought his weakness and he left the bed and once he opened the door he saw Ben face to face with Harry and he heard

“ you think you will have him back? “ Ben was shouting at Harry’s face

“ Ben” Louis shouted his name

Ben looked at Louis “ oh, here you are…. Look at you two. You are again at the same house”

Louis walked to him “ what do you want Ben? “

Ben looked at him and said sarcastically “ I came to check on my beloved husband “

Louis closed his eyes “ you want a divorce Ben, so why are you here? “

Ben sighed “ that girl you raped.. “

“oh my God… it’s you, okay I know it was you who sat me up, there was no rape and this girl is one of your games"

“ just like Tom Evans” Harry said

Ben looked at Harry “ and now Tom Evans is my fault too”

Louis yelled, he didn’t want Ben to interact with Harry, because deep inside he was scared he might hurt him again and God only knows how “ talk to me, what do you want? "

Ben looked again at Louis “ she wants money and she will drop the case”

Louis didn’t talk, Ben “ I can finish it”

Harry shook his head in disbelief while Louis said “  
In the exchange of what? “

Ben looked between harry and Louis evilly “ the hospital, the house, the money account”

Harry chuckled “ unbelievable “

Ben looked at him again and said casually “ why? I did it before “

Harry said with a smile “ yes, you did, and you took everything from me, but Ben… no one wins forever”

Ben laughed “ empty threads… that what you got”

Harry only smiled, and he gave him his back to walk away, but maybe Harry got under his skin  
Cause next thing Ben jumped and grasped Harry’s forearm, then he punched him in the face

It happened too fast, they were all surprised, Harry put his hand on his lips that was bleeding now

Ben was fuming when Louis yelled watching Harry but scared to touch him because he knew how that would look to Ben “ what the hell are you doing? “

Ben looked between them, then he looked at harry “ you don’t get to threaten me Harry styles or I swear to God I will kill you”

Then they heard “ this will be used against you in the court”

Nick arrived with Bella, He walked closer to Harry to check on him but Harry nodded, then Nick looked at Ben “ lay your hand on him again and I swear you will spend the rest of your life on jail”

Ben scoffed “ and who the hell are you? “

Nick “ someone you must be scared of. Remember what I told you Ben… now get out”

Ben looked between then, Bella was hugging Louis, while Nick was in front of Harry in a protective way  
“ you are his boyfriend? “

Nick again glared at him “ get out of here.. Before I get you a restraining order”

Ben looked at harry with a smirk “ you got yourself a tough guy this time, I like it ”

Then he looked at Louis “ you don’t have a chance here”

Louis sighed, there was no use from talking to him“ just get out”

Ben was walking out when he said “ think about the deal Louis, or you will spend the rest of your  
life at jail”

Then he walked away.

Nick looked at harry “are you okay? “

Harry nodded “ I am fine “ and then he walked to Bella for a hug.

Nick said to Harry “ come on let me check your lips”

**** 

It was the middle of the night, Louis couldn’t sleep and he wanted any distraction, he was thinking non stop of what happened earlier and of that offer, when Niall came he told him not to even think about it, he told him they were still looking for evidence and since Ben attacked Harry when he made him feel threatened, that meant Ben wasn’t sure about the case and he was losing it.

When Louis entered the kitchen he found Nick was there drinking something hot

Nick looked at him “ what are you doing out of bed? “

Louis wasn't ready for a conversation with Nick, he shrugged “ couldn’t sleep”

Nick nodded “ me too” then he said “ tea? “

“sure” Louis answered and he sat on the table, he had no choice and he didn't want to cause more trouble with Nick 

“ so you live together? “

Nick looked at Louis “ no, but I spend most of the time here. And I can’t leave him now, I am worried”

Louis nodded “ yeah, me too”

Nick gave him his tea “ he attacked him, he destroyed his academy before, Harry doesn’t understand how dangerous this man can be”

Louis sighed “ this is all my fault “

Nick agreed “ yes it is”

Louis was taken back, Nick continued “ I promised him my support, but if this puts his life in danger, then no. You will need to get out of his life, forever this time"

Louis was listening then he said “ I know”

Nick looked at him “ he cares so much about his daughter, he still respects you. But I don’t have to. The minute I feel it went too far, you are out of his life Louis tomlinson, he doesn’t need your shit in his life anymore” obviously Nick was angry, but also he was too worried about Harry, and at that exact moment Louis became sure that Nick really was in love with Harry. 

Louis again nodded, nick looked at his tea and took a sip, Louis said “ you really care about him”

Nick looked at him “ you had no idea what you had . You had everything in your life and you waste it all for a fucked up man” and damn that man had no filter on his mouth, he spoke without any consideration, Louis knew he didn't like him at all and maybe that was why he talked to him this way. 

He then nodded “ yeah, I care about him, I love him and I will do anything to protect him from people like you”

Louis finally said “ okay you hate me I got it”

Nick looked at him for a long moment, then he put his cup in the sink and he left the kitchen. 

****

Next morning Harry was waiting for Bella in front of the school, when she took so long to show up he started to panic, he saw two girls of her friends and he asked them to look for her.

“ Uncle Harry, she left with her daddy” the girl told him

Harry’s heart dropped “ what.. Are you sure? “

“ I saw her getting in the car with him”

“ Louis? “

“ no her other daddy, uncle Ben, the one who brings chocolate "

And now Harry panicked. He started to look around him hysterically, then he picked his phone and dialed Nick

“Nick.. Help me, he took her, he took Bella” he said frantically 

Nick answered through the phone “what? Are you sure it was him? “

“ yes, her friends saw her getting in the car with him”

“how could they let him take her? “

Harry took a shaking breath “ her friends call him uncle Ben, the school knows him. it is not the first time he picks her.. NICK what should I do? What if he hurt her? “

Nick said “ no, no stop thinking this way. He won't. go home now Harry, I am on my way”

****

Harry entered his flat calling for Louis loudly

Louis moved out his room with worried eyes “ what? “

Harry looked at him “ Ben has bella”

Louis gasped, Harry “her friends saw her getting in car with him”

Louis saw how panicked Harry was, he himself was feeling scared “ relax Harry, he won’t hurt her”

Harry looked at him trembling “ didn’t you hear me? he got her. God if anything happened to her I swear Louis I won’t forgive you”

Louis looked at harry shocking, was harry blaming him  
? But again, yes, he must blame him. He was the reason why Bella was kidnapped, shit, his daughter was kidnapped?

Then Nick entered the flat. He looked between both men “ anything? “

Harry shook his head “ we need to call the police”

“and tell him what Harry.. He is her father's husband. This is not even kidnapping” Nock answered 

Then he looked at Louis “ did he call you? “

Louis shook his head “ I will call him”

He picked his phone from his room and he dialed the number, after the fourth ring Bella answered “ daddy, where are you? “

“Bella baby are you alright? “ Louis asked trying not to sound worry to scare her, Harry was looking at him eyes full of dread

“ I am fine, Ben said you were coming so where are you? “

Louis was panicking, what was his game now “ where are you baby? “

Bella giggled “ I am home silly, now don’t be late”

“ I won’t, see you” he ended the call and he didn’t talk  
“ what? “ it was Harry

“ he wants me to go home”

“I am coming with you”

Nick said sternly “ no”

Harry looked at him “ he got Bella, I am going and I am taking my daughter with me back"

Nick said “he wants Louis. He is trying to scare him, now you step away Harry.. He attacked you last time”

Harry almost yelled “ I don’t care, how do you think I can step away and watch him hurt my baby"

Louis finally said “ Harry, Nick is right. He wants me, I can’t let you near him again, not after he hit  
you”

Harry looked between them “ how weak do you both think I am? Both of you are trying to protect me by your own way. Well guess what? I don’t need your protection. I didn’t need it before and certainly I don’t need it now. Now let’s go to get our daughter “ he then walked inside to the kitchen, and Louis knew he was out of breath and he needed his inhaler.

Nick was glaring at Louis “ if he is hurt, I will make sure you both will pay” Then he walked to the kitchen.

****

In front of the Louis’ house, when the door was opened Louis and Harry rushed inside calling Bella.

Then she showed up from inside looking between them worriedly “ papa, what are you doing here?  
“

Harry rushed to her and hugged her “ what were you thinking Bella? Why did you go with him?  
You scared the shit out of me”

She looked between Harry and Louis who was standing by them “ he told me Daddy was home and was asking for me, I know daddy is still sick and won’t be able to get me, I was worried about you daddy so I went with him” she was looking at Louis

She then looked at Harry “ I wanted to call you, but he did not allow me. I know you were worried and I am so sorry "

Harry sighed “Bella, you know Ben and daddy are having a divorce now. You shouldn’t go with him, you saw what happened last time”

She nodded “ but he told me he was sorry, and he won’t do it again”

Harry nodded “ fine, fine let’s go”

Harry took her hand and he was going out when Ben said “ not that easy Harry”

Harry and Louis looked behind , but Louis was the one who yelled “ how dare you.. She is a  
little girl, put her out of this? “

Ben looked at them “ oh, look at this lovely family.. I miss seeing you three together “

Louis groaned “ I swear to God Ben… “

“ what will you do Louis? “ he yelled “ can’t you see? I can do whatever I want, I can get whatever I want, I am too close from you I know what do you think off and how you think”

Then he looked at Harry “ I love seeing you suffer.. “

Harry glared at him “ you see sick”

“ true. I am sick” then he sighed and looked at Louis “ that was just an innocent move… trust me next time it will be a disaster “

Louis was going to attack him but Harry grasped his arm, Ben looked at Harry again. Then be walked away 

“ you can take your daughter, I wasn’t planning to hurt her anyway” he looked at Louis “ I was just showing my power”

****

Louis didn’t know why Ben did this, and how easily he let Bella go with them, it must be something behind this move but he didn’t know what.

Harry didn’t leave his daughter ever since, he put her in bed and he stayed with her.

When the doorbell rang, Louis opened the door for Niall  
“ how is she? “Niall asked

“ she is okay, Harry is with her, refuses to let her”

Niall nodded while sitting on the couch “ I have a good news”

Louis looked at him “ what? The trial starts next week, I need anything “

Niall nodded “ first, I want you to know that she hired one of Ben’s office”

Louis cursed “ of course, that’s why he is wants to make the deal with me”

“we won’t take the deal. I was looking at the girl's past trying to find something suspicious about her, specially after Ben visited you here, he must paid her a lot to say she was raped. It turned out she was a prostitute”

Louis gasped “ what? “

Niall nodded “yes in Spain , so that’s how Ben knows her”

Louis was still looking at him shocked  
Niall sighed “ you don’t know? Harry didn’t tell you, did he?”

“tell me what? “

Niall took a deep breath “ do you know that Ben lived at Spain for quiet time? “

“ yes, he was living with his father”

Niall nodded “ yes, and he worked at a night club”

“ are you telling me he was a prostitute? “

Niall nodded “ he was, for fun. and then he quit, got married to a doctor"

"I know, I saw him at the custody hearing"

" that's right, Ben didn’t tell him about his past but the doctor knew and he wanted a divorce. Of course Ben didn’t accepted it easily and he played one of his games. Do you remember Tom Evans?  
I am sure you do”

Louis closed his eyes and he looked down “ I can’t believe this”

Niall nodded “ he paid him money to tell Harry the story, he knew Harry was going to tell you and he knew you would believe harry, that’s why he made sure he lie to you when you met”

Louis shook his head in disbelief, of course he remembered that day, he remembered the words Harry said at the end of that day actually he was hearing them in his head ever since the heart attack. 

Niall continued “ this man was used by Ben to knock his ex husband down, he was the doctor who didn’t want to operate on him, but he sued him for the false hope, he wanted a large amount of money and Ben with his people and his evil mind won. Then he hired him again but with you”

“ oh God… that’s when he interfered to save me… but why? “

Niall shrugged “ he wanted to prove to you that he can save you from anything. He wanted to show his power. But this man Tom. I am sure he wanted to help harry. I mean telling Harry about the ex husband wasn’t a part of the deal. That why Tom was disappeared during the custody trials, I tried to find him to make him change his mind again and tell the truth, but later he was found dead in his house. They say he killed himself ”

Louis was shocked “ do you think Ben killed him? “

He shrugged “ it’s a possibility, this man is evil”

Louis took a deep breath “ oh my God”

“ anyway, I am trying to find the connection between the so called victim and Ben”

Louis shook his head “ this is too much”, he felt he was having a horrible nightmare and he was unable to wake up, like he was trapped there. 

Niall nodded “ also I am trying to find the security that works at the night shift at the hospital, because at that night, Ben made them a thank you party, what is a thank you party? “

Louis looked at him “ I have no idea, he was with me”

“ that’s right, and then he collect all the security you have for a thanks party, so basically no one saw you getting in or getting out. The cameras shows you getting in at 10 sharp and getting out at 11:30, an hour and half. Who rapes a girl for an hour and half? So someone played with the tapes. Specially your security says that Ben passes daily on the cameras to check the work around the hospital. So I am trying to look for the two people who had the morning and evening shifts that night “

Louis only nodded “ so, my life depends on the security men? “

Niall sighed “ it’s a good start, we only need to prove that Ben and the victim knew each other before. We need his ex husband to testify that he did this game before, and find the security to tell us anything, we need to know how did this happen? “

Then Niall sighed “ do you remember anything? Anything can really help”

“ I told you all I know, she had a minor plastic surgery at her nose, I didn’t even did it, she kept complaining and she wanted some other professional opinion, and since I am the head chief of the hospital I was called. I ignored her when I talked to her doctor she was very annoying and then Ben came at night and asked me to go and see her again, we didn't not need any complaints at that moment, so I did for few minutes and then left”

“ the cameras show you with missy hair, and you even was trying to fix your dick”

Louis closed his eyes shaking his head angry “ because I had sex with him at the same room few days before. He mixed the two taps together”

Niall nodded “ that’s good, that helps”

“it does? “

“yeah. Now I need to find the ex husband “

Louis closed his eyes “ how can we do that? “

Niall answered “ this man tried to help Harry before, but somehow he changed his mind during the trial, I will try to know what happened, Ben must either paid him or threaten him”

Louis sighed and closed his eyes “ I am fucked up”

Niall put his hand on his thigh “ you are not, we are going to win this, this is a promise”

Louis nodded then he looked at him “ when is the custody hearing? “

“ next week, but I asked Harry to hire someone else, I can’t fail him again. But I am sure he is winning it”

Louis only nod his head. He was sure too that Harry will win the case easily. He in fact wanted harry to win the custody, he wanted Bella to live normally and happily. He knew there was no one who loved her like Harry, and even Nick looked like a good man and liked Bella.

*****

Nick was in his office with his designers watching the new clothes designs, when his office was opened and his secretary showed with an envelope.

“ you received this this morning sir” she said

Nick put his cup of coffee down and took it from her. He opened it

His heart dropped, because inside the envelope were five pictures “ give me five minutes” 

The designers left the office, Nick put the pictures on the desk.

Five pictures of Harry with someone, a man. They were laughing, and eating and the last one they were kissing.

Nick then collected the pictures and put them on the envelope, put the envelope in the desk drawer, he sat on the chair and he didn’t talk.

****  
Louis was in the room, when he heard Harry and Bella arriving from school, he heard them laughing and he couldn’t stop himself from sharing them.

Although he was so tired, he didn’t sleep a second last night and his mind didn’t have mercy on him.  
But he needed something else to feel other than repentance and fail.

He entered the kitchen where his daughter and Harry were, Harry was making them something to eat before they go to the dance class

“ daddy” said Bella

Harry looked at Louis and didn’t talk, he wasn’t talking to him recently a lot. Just few words

Harry said to Bella “ Bella, go and change your clothes we don’t want to be late” Bella nodded and walked to her room.

Louis was watching Harry “ everything okay? “

Harry looked at him “ yeah, just nervous “

“ why? “

Harry sighed “ the hearing is in two days, and there is Ben who threatened our daughter safety. And then there is my show.. I am not practicing well.. “

Louis nodded “ you have to calm a little, you will win the case, even my lawyer. Who is Niall knows that” he chuckled, then added “ and don’t worry about Bella, I know she will be fine. And about your show. You always were amazing I know you will be”

Harry sighed “ you think so? “

“I am sure you will be, have you met yourself? “

Harry smiled “ I kind of stumble a lot”

Louis looked at him “no” he tried not to laugh, Harry was watching him “ don’t you dare” he warned him and Louis raised his hand to cover his mouth and shrugged  
But he couldn’t hold it, he burst into laughter “ oh my God, I have never met someone who falls a lot like you”

“ shut up” harry said also laughing

“ what’s so funny? “ nick asked from the kitchen door  
Harry looked at him and wiped his tears from the laughter “ we just remembered how clumsy I am” Nick looked and nodded his head, then he walked inside, Harry frowned and Louis shrugged.

Harry followed him to the room, when he entered he saw Nick packing his bag “ you are leaving? “

Nick nodded “ I have a lot of work and I can’t concentrate here”

Harry was shocked “ oh”

Nick looked at him “ it’s not like you want me, you have Bella and Louis. “

Harry narrowed his eyes “ what does this mean? “

Nick put the bag on the floor “it means I have to go now”

He was leaving when Harry took his hand “ what is it? “ he asked

Nick shrugged, he said coldly “ nothing, just need some space”

Harry didn’t know what to say, he just nodded his head and he watched Nick leaving

Then Louis entered “ did he just left? “ asked shocked Harry looked at him and nodded.  
****

Harry was dancing in the academy, it was too early and he needed to practice more before the classes begin.

Then he heard the door was opened and when he looked he found an old friend looking at him with a big smile

Harry gasped and ran to him to give him a hug. That was Tom Green, he was his old team leader back when he was dancing, with him they won lots of medals, and they travelled around the world.  
They had a good history together that harry ended when he dropped everything and quit dancing.

They were having tea when Tom said “ that’s huge, I am so proud of you. I mean when I heard I didn’t believe it at the start, but the news is everywhere so I had to check myself “

Harry giggles “ I did, I am back, and I am panicking”

Tom frowned “ are you kidding me, you were my best leader dancer”

Harry chuckled “ till you replaced me with that kid, what was his name Timothy? “

Tom laughed “ oh God, Timothy.. He was good at the start but… he wasn’t you, he even quit . I tried to contact you again but Ben told me you dropped dancing and you were starting your new Life”

Harry nodded, of course Ben would do this.  
He left his seat and he headed to the table to put his cup then he felt hands surrounding him from behind, Harry frozed for a second

“ oh god I miss you” then Tom kissed him on his neck  
Harry swallowed hard “ what are you doing? “

“ what the hell? “ they heard

Harry looked at there was Nick glaring at Harry, then he stormed outside, Harry called his name and ran after him.

When he took his hand Nick pushed him away “ what the fuck harry… what were you Doing? Are you cheating on me now? And who the hell is he? “

“ let me explain please, he is an old friend, I haven’t seen him since forever.. “

“stop lying I saw the photos “

Harry froze “ what photos…”

“ I can’t believe you Harry, I can’t believe you are doing this to me” he was yelling

“ I am doing nothing, I swear.. I haven’t see him… I… “  
Nick just walked away “ keep it, we are done” Then he jumped in his car and left.

Harry froze in his place unable to breath, he felt the world was crashing again around him 

“ oh God, you are not single? “ Tom said from behind.  
Harry looked at him, Tom continued “ I am so sorry, I didn’t know, but Ben told me you were thinking of me”

“ what? Ben? “

Tom nodded “he visited us two days ago and he told me about you and this academy, he told me you were divorced now and thinking about me”

Harry closed his eyes, now he understood what photos Nick meant.

Tom looked sincerely sorry“ I am so sorry Harry what can I do? “

Harry shook his head, then he looked at him “ can you please just go? “

Tom nodded sorry and he left the whole place, Harry entered again, he didn’t know how to make him stop, how to make Ben stop hurting him. He wiped his tears that were falling freely now. He was feeling awful again, he tried to call Nick but he cancelled him. Harry knew Nick was angry and he will give him just some time to calm down.

****

It was the day of the hearing, Harry was nervous but he also wanted to make things right with Nick, he dressed his suit and he wished Nick was there to calm him down, he tried to call him last night more than three times he didn’t answer, he went to his home but he wasn’t there, he wasn’t also in his office, obviously he didn’t want harry to find him. he tried to call him again now and finally Nick answered

“ what do you want harry? “ nick said first thing

Harry said hurriedly, he was pacing the room “Nick, please hear me out. It was Ben”

“ not everything is about Ben Harry, I saw you with my fucking eyes”

“I know, but it is not like that I swear. Please Nick give me a chance to explain, I don’t know anything about the photos, but this man I haven’t seen him since eight years I swear to god”

Nick finally sighed “ isn’t your hearing today? “

Harry sighed “ I am ready to go now” his voice was shaking and he hated how weak he was right  
now, just like the old days 

Nick “ maybe we can meet later”

Harry didn’t answer at first, he just wiped a fallen tear then he nodded and said “ yeah, maybe”

Nick ended the call, and Harry put the phone down repeating in his mind “ maybe”

****

Harry won the case, it was an easy one. But when the judge gave his word he felt something weird, he wasn’t alone, his sister and Zayn were with him to give him their support, he was happy, he did not felt that happiness long time ago. he looked at Louis and Louis was looking down. He saw him wiping his tears and then he looked at Harry and smiled.

Outside the court, Louis was holding Bella’s hand “ thank you for letting her stay with me today”

Harry smiled “ are you sure you can be with your own now, I mean you don’t have to go”

Louis shook his head, and then he let Bella to say goodbye to Gemma and Zayn  
“ no, I should. I overstayed.. And I don’t want to cause trouble with you and Nick any more, I heard you crying last night “

Harry shook his head “ it’s not about you. Nick thinks I am cheating on him”

Louis gasped “ with me? “

“ no, with Tom Green”

“tom Green? What brings Tom green to you?”

Harry sighed “ Ben, he told him I was thinking of him. And he sent Nick some photos which I didn’t see them yet. And Nick lost his shit when he saw him at the academy with me trying to make a move “

“oh my God”

Harry sighed “ I will go to see him now, I will try to explain “

Louis nodded “ I don’t know what he wants from you Harry”

Harry shrugged “ anyway, I am sorry you lost”

Louis smiled “ I am glad you won” Harry smiled and then he left.

He was driving his car trying to call Nick, he didn’t see that car coming from his side, he didn’t see it moving really fast, and when he did it was too late, because it hit his car from his side the car flipped two flips before falling on its roof while Harry was still inside.

****  
Nick entered his office, he was mind taking, he didn’t like Harry’s voice on the phone and he knew he had to be with him, but he was angry and shocked, and he was thinking what if it was Ben? One of Ben’s games?  
When he looked in front he saw Ben sitting on the chair watching a magazine.

“ how did you get in here? “ he asked sternly

Ben stood up “ I just wanted to apologize for what happened, I didn’t mean to hurt your boyfriend.. It just happened, you don’t know Harry like I do”

Nick sat on his chair and didn’t talk, Ben looked at him “ are you okay? “

Nick raised a brow, Ben “ I mean you don’t look okay, have you seen the photos I sent you? “

Damn it was Ben

“ so it was you, why did you send me these fake photos? “

Ben frowned “ fake? No they are not , how did he deceived you? You saw them together, didn't you? “

Nick was watching him “ how did you know that? Are you watching him? “

Ben took a deep breath, he realized he did something wrong, so he then looked at Nick “ you are a good man Nick, I don’t want you to be deceived by a man like Harry”

Nick shook his head in disbelief, he chuckled “ you are jealous, is that why you keep doing this to him? “

“I am not jealous” he said nervously, he wasn't looking okay

“ you are. But why? You got the look, you got the money”

“ and he gets everything without even asking about”   
he yelled then he stood up “ he always steps ahead. Always having the best thing, the best grades, the best family, the best look. He was famous and everyone knew me as Harry’s friend. And damn when he decided to marry he chose the most attractive man I have ever seen. He had the love. He dropped everything in his life to start a family. He even got himself a beautiful daughter who loves him more than anyone. Everyone loves him, even his enemies love him. You don’t know how hard I tried to make him fail, how hard I tried to destroy him, ever since he was dancing” he was very angry now, pacing the office yelling as a crazy man

Then he looked at Nick “ yeah, it was me who did everything, I was the one who brought Timothy to take his part in the dance, but guess what he didn’t want to do it because he liked Harry. I was the one who brought Tom Evans to sue Louis and then save him after. And again Tom Evans fucking loved Harry. So I had to threaten him, if he spoke a word I will kill him, I killed him anyway"

Then he glared at Nick "I was the one who played with Louis’ mind to divorce him, to take his daughter from him, you know what? I was the one who put my phone on his pocket and then accused him by robbery so we can win the custody case” he was talking hysterically and Nick let him, Nick was scared but he let him talk.

“ I was the one who hired the girl to say that Louis raped her because he can’t put him out of his mind, No matter how much I tried. It’s always Harry who he is thinking about” then he looked at Nick “ so I had to ruin his career, he didn’t rape her he does not even like girls… it was all me, all me” he yelled

“ and then Harry takes him home and gives him care. It will always be Harry who wins eventually.. And I need to end this”

he was talking manically, then he stopped and looked at Nick and then looked around him. He put his hand in his pocket and put out some pills, he swallowed them without water and then he left the office.

Nick was looking surprised and shocked, then he looked at his phone and he pressed on play “ and I need to end this”

He smiled, he just helped them winning the case. He just caused Ben jail.

Then his phone rang, and he answered “ yes Niall, I have a good news”

“ Harry is in the hospital “ Niall said

“ what? “

“ he made an accident, better hurry”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was okay, nothing was broken, nothing was hurt, just some bruises at his right side. Other than that he was perfect.

When Nick reached the hospital, he found Niall and Louis there. They called Louis from hospital because he was still in Harry’s medical record. Harry had an attack after the accident and he lost his conscious that’s why they called Louis, who called Niall. And Niall called Ben.

Harry was in the hospital room, wearing his jacket difficultly when the door was opened, Louis and  
Nick entered. Followed by Niall

Nick hurried and hugged him softly, Harry looked at him and said “ I am okay”

Then Louis walked closer, Nick gave him a room to hug Harry which was weird, Harry smiled and rubbed his back “ I am okay, I promise “

Louis felt awful, he didn’t know he craved Harry’s hug till this moment, he could stay the rest of his life this way and he won’t even mind.

He had to pull away and tried to pretend normal, he hastily wiped the tears that were threatening to fall down.

Then Niall hugged him too “ don’t you ever do this again”

Harry looked at him with a smile, and he nodded.  
Although Harry was okay, his face was so pale, his body was still shaking, and he was so exhausted.

Nick asked “ what happened? “

Harry shrugged “ I don’t really know, I didn’t see the car coming”

Louis huffed " it's Ben"

Nick shook his head " it's not Ben"

Louis " of course it's him"

Nick sighed " Ben was with me, so not him"

Harry looked at Nick confused he was gong to talk but the door was knocked and the doctor showed at the room door “ are you ready to leave Mr Styles? “

Harry looked at her and smiled, she nodded “ OK, good. I need you to rest for the next week, no sudden movements. I recommend you to stay Harry, you had a nasty hit on your head and we want observe you”

Louis looked shocked between the doctor and Harry,  
Harry only shook his head “ no, I will be fine. If anything happened I am sure I will come back”

She sighed “ do you live alone? “

Harry glanced at Nick before saying “ye-“

“I live with him “ Nick added

The doctor “ good, make sure that he takes his pain killers. And watch him. if he vomits if he sleeps too muck, if he feels dizzy, just bring him here”

Nick nodded, then the doctor looked at Harry “ we are glad you are fine Harry, you are lucky. I still wonder how you survived”

Harry nodded smiling and then she left

Louis asked right away “you should stay? “

Harry shrugged “ I hate hospital Louis, you know”

“ but this is different.. Nick? “

Nick also smiled “ I know he hates hospital, we talked about it. I will watch him. Don’t worry. In fact we all are going to watch over him because I have some news”

Harry asked “ what? “

Nick “ we will talk at home. Follow us”

Louis looked at Harry “ Bella is at your mom, they are waiting, I didn’t tell them anything about the accident, but.. “

Harry looked at Nick “ can we go at mom’s? “

Nick nodded “ yes, sure… met you there guys”

Then he took Harry’s hand and they walked outside, Niall saw how Louis was watching them. He walked closer to him and embraced him and they walked following them.  
*****  
At the car, Harry was resting his head on the seat, looking at the window completely abstracted

“ penny for your thoughts “ Nick said, Harry looked at him, and then shook his head

Nick sighed and looked at the road “ I am sorry Harry.. For earlier. I know I should’ve listened to you”

Harry shook his head “no, I understand how angry you were and-“

“it was Ben” Nick said

Harry looked at him, and Nick sighed “ he sent me the photos, he sent me that text about you with someone.. It was him, and I made sure” Harry then looked in front again.

“ I am sorry Harry, I don’t know how I doubted you, I know you are better than this… please I am so sorry”

Harry looked at him “ hay, it’s okay, as long as you believe me”

“I do, god of course I believe you”

Harry nodded and he looked at the window again, obviously his mind was racing some thoughts because he then looked at nick “ I won the case”

Nick looked at him surprised “oh my God, baby. How could I forgot. that’s wonderful, congratulations “

Harry smiled and nodded “ she will be with me now forever”

Nick smiled “ I know, you are a great father you deserve it”

Harry looked down “ Nick? Do you still want me? “

Nick looked at his shocked “ what? What are you asking me Harry? I told you it was Ben.. “

“I don’t care about Ben. I mean you didn’t sign for that, you didn’t sign for my troubles or raising a girl. I am sure this is not what you wanted”

Nick was watching him with opened mouth “ oh my god, you did hit your head hard. Harry… I want you with all your troubles, with everything that comes with you, with Bella, with Louis, even with Ben. I want all of that and this is perfect for me”

Harry was watching him, then he shook his head “ that's not fair for you”

“ Harry styles. What are you doing? “

Harry looked at him, Nick said “ no, no I won’t let you break up with me. No”

“ I can’t do that to you”

“shut up, please shut up. Harry”

Then Nick looked angry at the road, he then parked his car at the side.

And he looked at him, Harry asked “ what are you doing? “

Nick looked at him “ trying to put sense back to your mind, what are you doing? Is this because I doubted you? Is this all about”

“no”

“then what? “

“I know he won’t leave me alone. He will always be here trying to destroy me, trying to watch me fail. He will always be there trying to take every good thing away from me. He won’t stop”

Nick was watching him, then he shook his head “ he will pay, he will be rotten in Jail while you and I will be living happily ever after”

Harry sighed and looked down, Nick took his hand “ Harry, do you trust me? “

Harry looked at him and nodded, nick “ then trust me in this. Sooner everything will be over. I promise you. Harry I love you very much, you should know that, you just believe me”

Harry didn’t talk, nick “ don’t you ever leave me. I know you keep saying I saved you and I helped you, but harry you helped me too, you helped me to understand people, to learn how to forgive, to learn how to give without waiting for the gratitude “ he kissed Harry’s hand and then he said “ promise me you won’t leave me”. 

Harry smiled and nodded “ I promise”

****

At Anne’s house.

Men gathered at the terrace, Harry, Niall, Nick and Louis

Nick just made them hear Ben’s full confession, and they were still trying to absorb all the shock they just heard

Niall was the one who talked “ that’s great, but we can’t use it in the court”

The three men yelled “ what? “

Niall continued “ we don’t know if he was under the gun, or if he was not drunk. We don’t even know if it was him”

Louis and Harry yelled “ it is him”

“I know, but they don’t. They will hear it and take it into consideration, maybe accuse him for murdering Tom Evans.. But not in Louis’s case, I can use it against the girl while questioning her but that’s it”

Louis was losing his mind “ he says everything he did Niall, how could the court not take that”

“they will, but we need a full confession from her, she is the one who is suing you, not him” 

“ oh God” Nick groaned.

Niall continued when he stood up “ I will look for the security, they like disappeared “

Louis sighed “the trial is in two days”

Niall nodded “ I know, I will try my best. Miracles could happen in two days”

Then he left, followed by Louis who took Bella with him. Then Nick and Harry. 

****  
At Harry’s House.

Nick was giving him some water to take his medication, Harry was on bed ready to sleep. Then Nick lied beside him

“ I talked your team. They say they can wait for you”

Harry shook his head “ I can’t stop dancing for a week nick, this is impossible”

“ you can’t go either, it’s an hour drive and you don’t even have a car now, and even if you do, I can’t let you drive”

“ I am okay, I have to practice Nick, I can’t do this to the team they are all looking up to me”

Nick sighed “ I know. Let me try something first okay? “

Harry looked at him “ what will you do? “

Nick smiled “ just give me a day. Now I shouldn’t let you sleep. So we can either watch a movie or read or anything “

Harry yawned “ no I want to sleep, today was very exhausting “

Nick sighed “ no Harry, you won’t. Now a movie? “

Harry giggled “ okay”

But Harry slept at the first fifteen minutes of the movie, Nick let him, he was waking him up every two hours for a little talk to make sure everything was still okay.

****

The trials began, there was no sign of Ben, it was like he disappeared, that wasn’t a relief, because that meant he was up to something.

Niall finally found the security, who told them that Ben was checking the cameras taps daily and he was insisting to see them alone. He also told them that that night, Ben told him to leave and have the rest of the day off, he told him he was going to do some updating to the system and he didn’t need them.

So basically they didn’t see Louis either getting in or leaving the room, and that tape was a big question mark.

Niall then told the court about the history between Louis, Harry and Ben. He mentioned all the troubles between them and then he played Nick recording.

***

Louis, Niall where having dinner on the restaurant, when Harry and Zayn entered, Harry collapsed beside Niall “ I am starving “

Louis looked at him “ you have to take it easy on yourself, you just had an accident last week”

Harry sighed “ and the show is next month, I am so behind. I don’t have time”

Niall “ but you are killing yourself “

Harry smiled “ I am okay”

Zayn “ I don’t know if Nick didn’t brought you that private tutor what would you do”

Harry shrugged “ I don’t know too, I guess I would apologize for doing it “

Zayn “ then thanks god for Nick”

Niall “ where is he? “

Harry “ he had to go to France for a few days”

Then he looked between the two men “ so any news? “

Louis shook his head, Niall “ but we are good, after hearing that recording, Tom Evans brother showed and accused Ben for murdering his brother”

Harry looked at Louis “he is still disappeared ? “

“ he is, and to be honest that scares me”

“ have you tried his father? “

Louis nodded “ I did, I called him, he said he will come in the next days to see what was going on, I have never met him before, have you? “

Harry shook his head “ never, but I talked to him on the phone few times”

Louis rubbed his face sighing “ I hope everything ends good”

Niall said “ it will. After the security says. They now know that the tap was played with. They are examining it again. And Ben confession on the recording will make it harder for the girl to tell her story. I will torture her during the questioning she will collapse”

Harry groaned “ I want this nightmare to end”

Then Louis’ phone went off, he answered “ yes Liam… “

he frowned “I am out with the Harry and the boys, what’s wrong? “ then he almost gasped “ did what? When? OK.. Yeah he is with me” he looked at Niall “ I will tell him” then he ended the call

He looked between the other three men “ Ben sold his share of the hospital”

“ what?” it was Harry who said shocked, Niall “ he is running away, I am sure he knew about the accusations for killing Tom Evans.. He is running away”

Louis looked at harry “ he sold my hospital.. “

Harry looked at him “ you still own 30% of it”

Louis shook his head “ I made him a power of attorney”

(I don’t know if it is a right word I googled it, but I mean Louis gave him the authority to sell and buy his share of the hospital)

“you didn’t? “ Harry said shocked 

“ I did” he chuckled “ when he put all that money for the new extensions, I insisted to give him the authority to do what he wants with my share”

Niall shook his head “ let me make some calls”

Then he left the table, Louis closed his eyes and he wanted to scream, then he jumped up and stormed outside the restaurant.

He was so angry that he started to kick everything around him, then he gave a high groan. How could be that stupid? How could he be that foolish? He lost the hospital and he lost it forever, that hospital that he divorced Harry because he wanted it all for himself, that hospital that he gave all his time to build it, all his power and all his effort, that hospital that he spent nights between its walls leaving his husband and young daughter alone, he missed all his daughter childhood because he was working, he missed all Harry’s ups and downs because he was working, he let Ben control him because of the hospital. And now he lost it forever.

“ are you done? “ Harry asked in front of him.

Louis was actually crying right now, he looked at him and wiped his tears. Harry walked closer “ you need to calm down for your heart”

Louis only shook his head, Harry sighed “ I know what does this hospital means to you. And I know there is no word I can say that will make you feel different. But you must stay strong, you still have your trail “

Louis looked at him “ I am angry harry, I am so fucking angry. I want to kill him, I swear to god I will kill him”

Harry nodded “ I know, trust me I wanted to kill him too for so long. But you have to let him go… just give him the divorce he is asking for”

Louis looked at him “ and let him take half of  
everything? No Harry never”

Harry smiled at him and patted his shoulder “ who are we kidding here? He will take everything  
somehow”

“I am not gonna let him, I don’t have anything to lose Harry, I’ve already lost everything, I lost the hospital, I lost Bella, I lost you”

Harry smiled, he came third, he always came third. 

Harry just nodded and said “ let’s get inside so we can think”

“ think of what Harry? “

“ of your trail Louis, you are accused for raping, and the one who is playing with you is the devil itself. Can you please stop feeling sorry for yourself for a while and start to think how to save your life”

“ like you did?”

“ yes, like I did”

“ well we are not all the great Harry styles “

Harry narrowed his eyes “ what does this suppose to mean? “

“ why are you still with me Harry? Do you want to show off your new life. You want to tell me how great you’ve became without me? “

Harry was staring at him, then he looked down “ I will go now, obviously you are too angry that you don’t know what you are saying”

He gave him his back “ I don’t need you Harry, I don’t need anyone” But Harry walked away leaving angry Louis behind to calm down

****

The second sitting of Louis’ trial went hard on him, he had to say his sayings and he had to defend himself, the other lawyer went hard on him bringing how he cheated on Harry with his best friend in their own house, he mentioned how they divorced and how he treated harry after, he wanted to show the court how a cheater and dishonest Louis was.

After the trial which Louis almost lost his shit during the sayings, he went home directly, he was still not talking to Harry, or Harry was the one who stopped showing around him and that was stressing him more. 

He wanted to apologize for him but he also knew that Harry was busy with his rehearsals and he didn’t want to add any pressure on him.

When Louis opened the door he saw him standing right there, in front of the window watching through it. When he heard Louis he turned to him and he looked at him. 

He didn’t look different, maybe his hair was messier, maybe he lost some weight, but he was the same

“ how did it go? “ Ben asked

Louis was watching him, he didn't even think how he got here, he was thinking to kill him and end everything right now right here, maybe he would go to jail for life time this time, but again he had nothing to lose.

“ not good I suppose “ Ben answered himself

Then he walked around the flat, and he stopped in front of a photograph of Louis and Bella.

He then said looking at it “ I can end it, I can end it all”

Then he looked at Louis “ I can even bring you your hospital back”

Louis was still watching not talking, Ben said “ we can live together, happily ever after, the three of us”

Louis then shook his head “ Harry won the custody”

He nodded “ I know. But she doesn’t have to stay with him”

“ how? he won” Louis said louder

Ben nodded “ I heard you. He won, she lives with him now. But she won’t have to”

“he won’t let her”

“he won’t have a say”

Louis stared at him speechless, because this couldn't be true

Ben walked to him “ we will be finally free, he won’t be around us anymore, we will be together forever “

Louis was terribly shocked “ you are sick”

Ben frowned “ I am not. I am trying to save us”

“you want to kill him? 

Ben sighed “ who said anything about killing him, there are many options to keep him away, I accused you for raping, I can accuse him for anything… it will be really easy”

“ oh my god, what is the matter with you? “

“stop fucking asking me this” Ben growled 

“you want to kill him”

“if I want to kill him, then he would be dead at that accident “

Louis gasped, Ben sighed and looked down “ now look what you made me do”

“you are unbelievable, you are the devil”

Ben then took few steps towards him, he then touched his face although Louis flinched but Ben continued “ you and I will be happy, he won’t get near us again. I can save you Louis. We can be happy”

Louis took his hand and he yanked it away “ I will never be happy with you, I never was. You deceived me, I never loved you.. “

“no”

“I thought I did, but I never. You are sick. You are useless and you will be rotten in Jail so soon, they are looking for you for murdering Tom Evans, they will find you and then I will accuse you for destroying Harry’s academy, for accusing him for a robbery, for hitting him by the car… I will accuse you for trying to kill Harry”

Ben yelled “ Harry, Harry, Harry.. It is always about Harry… well guess what, you two can burn in hell. I gave you my last offer Louis but you turned it down. So enjoy your stay at the jail, and when it turns into hell, when he is finally gone, you can't blame but yourslef"

Then he left leaving Louis to his surprise.

****  
Niall was at his office, when the door was knocked and Harry entered

Niall looked at him surprised “ what are you doing here? Do you miss your old work? “

“of course I do. but I am here for another reason”

“what? “

“ it’s Louis.. Bella says he is having a very hard time”

Niall sighed “ you still not talking “

Harry shrugged “ we are getting there, but right now I think he needs to be alone”

Niall was going to talk, when the door was knocked and opened and then his secretary entered “ there is Mr Jack Wishaw is here to meet you”

Niall and Harry exchanged a look together then Niall said “ let him in” and he stood up saying to  
Harry “ stay”

Mr Jack Wishaw entered the office and he was a very good looking man, with a lovely friendly face, somehow it reminded harry of Ben, same smile, same height, and same eyes.

He sat in front of Niall who introduced them to each other.

“what do you like to drink? “ Niall asked

“ coffee would be nice”, and damn he had the same voice

“ and you harry? “ Niall continued ignoring the voice resemblances, he missed how Harry turned pale 

“ I am good” he said while coughing

The old man looked at Harry “ we finally met”

Harry frowned and didn’t know what to answer, Jack proceeded “ my son told me a lot about you, I have been following your career, it’s a big loss that you stopped”

Harry nodded “ I am coming back”

Then man looked shocked “ you are? That’s marvelous, but Ben didn’t tell me”

Niall said “ you are talking to him? “

The man looked at Niall “ not recently, few months ago, he told me you were fighting a bad divorce”

Harry looked at him and didn’t speak, but Niall said “ did you know he got married? “

The man nodded, Niall “ to Harry’s ex husband “

The man looked shocked to Harry, then he closed his eyes “ I thought he changed”

Niall asked “ Mr Wishaw do you think you may know where to find him? “

He shook his head “ I know he ran away, they called me from his mother hospital and told me he took her out”

“mother? “ Harry asked “ he told me she was dead”

The man looked at Harry and slowly nodded “he has been telling people that since she got sick”

Then he looked down “ his mom is an early case of dementia… she started to lose her memory at early age, I thought it was lack of concentration and it caused a lot of fights between us. But when Ben turned fourteen, it was when she deteriorated. When we saw the doctor he told us it was a matter of years and she won’t able to recognize us. She had a severe case of Alzheimer, and there was nothing to do. Ben took it very badly. He didn’t talk to us for months, started to be violent and aggressive with his friends in school, with his teachers. He blamed me for not paying her attention, but I swear to God I did everything I could, I even brought a nurse to stay with us so I don’t send her to hospital. But he was getting worse and worse, and he started to steal his friends, to hurt them, one day he almost killed one. It was when I made the worst decision I’ve ever did. When he reached his college I sent him abroad”

Harry said “ yeah, to France. That’s where I met him, I had a show there and we met”

The man nodded “ but when he returned home, it was when his mom completely forgot about us.  
She was… seeing her was very hard for both of us. And I started a new job and I had to travel around the countries, he wasn’t home. So I had to send her to a hospital”

Harry nodded “ I remember, he was always sad at that time, I met him when we returned home and he started to spend a lot of time with me at home”

Jack nodded “ that’s right, he stopped talking to me completely, he started to threaten me that I will pay for this, that he will make sure I will regret. He stole my mastercard, and spent three million in less than a week. He caused a lot of troubles with house servants that he almost raped one”

Harry couldn’t believe that “ he never showed any of this”

The man nodded “ I guess he needed a friend, he needed someone, but I always feared that he would hurt you somehow. You were successful and he hated that. I mean my nephew was starting his acting career and Ben didn’t like it so he hide some heroin at his house and reported him”

Harry shook his head in disbelief “ but he loved me”

Niall looked at Harry surprised, but the man said “ my son doesn't love anyone except his mother”

Harry looked down “ I feel sorry for him. He had an awful life and yet I was celebrating my success with my family and I was punishing him to come with me because he was my best friend “

Niall was looking at Harry “ don’t you dare blame yourself, the man is evil”

Then he looked at ben’s father “ I am sorry, but he is”

The old man nodded “ I know about his ex, I know what he did to him. I mean when he told me he was coming to live with me in Spain I couldn’t tell him no, but I knew he was up to something. So I hired someone to watch him, and he was giving me awful news after awful news. He knew I was watching him, so he started to work as a hooker to tease me, he started to work at a night club, strip dancing and fucking men for money” 

the man wiped his tears, then he said “ and suddenly he decided to stop, got married. Tom told me he was a good man, he was a doctor but I knew he was going to do something “

Niall “ wait a minute, Tom? “

He nodded “ Tom Evans. Was one of my good men till he got sick. I don’t know where he is now”

Niall glanced at harry for a second before saying “ he was murdered. And your son is accused for killing him”

“what!! No” the man looked really shocked 

Nial took a deep breath “Mr Wishaw. I am sorry to tell you that your son is accused for several crimes “

Then he told him everything about his son, the man couldn’t stand that, he started crying and sobbing, he blamed himself for not helping his son. it was tense that even Niall and Harry were in tears when they tried to calm the man down. 

But now they at least knew that Ben ran away, maybe he would disappear for a few years, starting his evil somewhere else. Niall called the police and gave them that piece of information. And then Harry had to return to his academy.

******  
Harry finished his class with the kids and then he started to dance for his own show. It was when a woman suddenly appeared in front of him, the music was too loud that he did not hear the door, but he startled and he almost fall.

He looked at her with wide eyes “ I am sorry, how can I help”.

She was a beautiful lady, maybe at late twenties, Harry never saw her before but she was so beautiful

“ you probably won’t remember me” she started “ but we met at Spain more than eight years ago”

Harry frowned, and he took a towel to wipe his sweat 

“ you just had a big show, and won the first place. You were going home to the airport, when you saw two girls were hit by a drunk driver”

It was when Harry closed his eyes, he remembered. 

The girl wiped her tears “ you took us on your cap and you gave us the ride. You wanted to stay with me till my sister come out of surgery but you had your flight.. You gave me this” he put out a green scarf from her bag

“ you promised everything will be okay, and you gave me a warm hug that even my family didn’t give”

Harry tried to smile, he still didn’t know why she was here

She then wiped again her tears “ my sister survived, you saved her”

Harry shook his head “ no.. I.. “

“ I will never forget this, although I stopped believe in humanity, I lost my road, I did horrible things but I always remembered you, I looked for you everywhere but I heart you quit. Then I found you last week”

She looked down “ I think it’s my time to repay you”

Harry looked at her frowning “ you don’t have to”

She nodded “ I know. Thanks for saving my sister, and thanks for opening my eyes” Then she left just like she came leaving the scarf on the table.

Nick entered after, and he looked at harry “ who is she? “

Harry was still looking confused “ someone I met long times ago” Nick put the Chinese food he brought on table “what did she want? “

Harry shrugged and looked at the door again “ I really have no idea”.

******

For the next two weeks, Harry didn’t stop practicing, he was so busy spending day and night with the team dancing and then return to his academy and dance again.

He was at the end of the dance, and when he stopped. He heard a clapping.

He smiled, Nick always watched him silently and then clap even if he tripped more than three times

Harry said before turning “ at least this time I didn’t trip”

Then he faced Nick, it wasn’t nick, it was Louis 

“Louis? What are you doing here? “

Louis was smiling “ that was amazing Harry, I loved it”

Harry smiled “ thank you”

“ I mean it, that was wonderful… I know you will do great”

Harry sighed “ it’s in five days.. I am panicking right now”

Louis shook his head “ that’s make two of us”

Harry looked at him “ how do you feel? “

Louis sighed “ honestly? I feel good”

Harry looked at him confused “ good? “

Louis shrugged “ I mean if me locked in that cell will keep him away from you and Bella then I am fine”

“ what are you talking about? You won’t lose”

“I will lose. The security man disappeared again, the girl disappeared, Ben disappeared.. I don’t feel  
it”

Harry shook his head “ don’t lose hope now. Niall told me it is going great. That you have the upper hand and you are winning “

Louis smiled “ Ben is up to something Harry, I knew him. I just don’t know what”

Harry had the same feeling too, Louis then said “ will you be there tomorrow? “

Harry nodded “of course I will be there”

Louis nodded, then he said “ Harry, I want to apologize for what I said last time”

Harry shook his head “ don’t worry about it. You were angry I understand “

Louis nodded, he looked down “ I still can’t believe I lost you”

Harry was shocked for a second, Louis continued looking at Harry “ but I am happy for you. I mean you are really doing great. I heard a say that the one glows when they find the true love. And here you are glowing like never before. Actually Nick made me realize that I wasn’t the right one for you.  
Nick is your true love Harry”

Harry was watching him, he then smiled “ I hope you will find yours one day”

Louis chuckled with tears in his eyes “ I already did, and then lost him”

Harry didn’t talk, then Louis walked closer and hugged him, then he left.

*****

The trial was doing okay, Louis was called again for his sayings, the security did not show up. And then finally the victim showed. Niall didn’t have mercy on her, but she refused to tell the truth, until suddenly the door of the court was opened and the lady who visited Harry few days ago entered.

When Harry saw her he gasped, but the lady walked and then she sat at the second raw. The victim was watching her, and then she looked down and she started to cry.

Then she looked at the judge “ I am sorry your honor. But I need to change my sayings”

The judge nodded, the girl then looked at Louis “ doctor Tomlinson I am so sorry, I am sorry for accusing you with a crime you didn’t do. But he was threatening me”

Then all in the court started to talk, the judge said loud “ silence”

“ he threatened that he will tell the police about my sister, my sister killed someone because she was trying to protect me, I got myself into shit and she was only trying to protect me” she cried, “ Dr  
Louis tomlinson didn’t touch me that night. Dr Louis Tomlinson is a nobel doctor, and I am so sorry”

*****

It was the day of the show, Louis, Bella, Gemma, Anne, Zayn, Niall, Liam and of Course Nick all were waiting for Harry to start his show. They took the first row and they all were too excited.

Louis was a free man now, who still sees Ben in his nightmares, he still didn’t believe that God had gave him a second chance. He still was trying to believe that again Harry saved his life only by doing a small gesture few years ago with the victim and her sister. Harry saved the victim and he helped her sister. Again harry was his savior and again he was grateful and also sorry.

Louis was seeing Ben everywhere, he wasn’t arrested and no one knew where he was, that made Louis so anxious and so worried all the time that he even started to see him in his awareness too, like earlier he could swore he saw him walking among people and entering the theatre. But he didn’t trust his mind anymore.

The show went perfectly, Harry was more than amazing, Louis was more than proud to see his ex and his best friend making his dream come true.

When Harry finished, the audience gave him a huge round of applause with a standing ovation.

Louis saw Harry looking at his mom and Nick with a huge smile, and he looked at him and Bella the same. Then he looked at the audience in front of him.

Louis was the only one who saw the smile fading from Harry’s face, he was the only one who saw Harry staring at something or maybe someone at the behind.

Louis tried to look at what Harry was looking at. He found nothing he looked again at harry and he saw Harry’s body pushed back with an invisible force and then harry collapsed on the floor. Then silence.

No one understood what just happened, why did Harry collapsed. Then they heard screaming coming from Harry’s team, Nick was the first one who moved, he ran up the stage and then Louis saw Zayn and Niall holding Harry’s mother and Liam holding Bella.

Louis looked again at the place Harry was staring at, and then he saw him.

Ben.

Louis ran towards him, Ben was jogging outside now, and Louis ran after him.

******

Back at Harry, Nick, Gemma and Zayn were around him.

Harry was shot at his left shoulder, obviously the bullet was meant to be in the heart but it missed it.

The blood pool that was forming under Harry was getting larger and larger

Nick was holding his hand, while Gemma was trying to gain his conscious back, Harry wasn’t faint, but he was staring at the ceiling, then finally he looked between them, he locked eyes with Nick and said “ Bella… don’t let her see me.. This way”

Nick was crying, he nodded “ don’t worry, you will be fine”

Gemma who was checking his pulse said “ Zayn, press on his wound.. “ then she sniffed and looked at her brother “ you will be fine Hazza”

Harry didn’t respond, he just was looking at Nick.  
Nick shook his head and wiped his tears in his own shoulder “ don’t you dare leave me now, don’t you fucking dare”

Harry was watching him blankly, Zayn was pressing his wound and gemma was yelling for an ambulance, and Harry… Harry closed his eyes.

***

Louis was running after Ben, calling his name. 

Then he saw him leaving the theatre to the streets, but while Louis was leaving the theatre and pushing the door, he heard another shot.

He stormed outside but he saw Ben on the floor with a hole in his head. And in front of him standing Paulo  
Gonzalez was looking at Ben with a gun in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

When Louis returned back to Harry, floods of people were leaving the theatre, he struggled to pass through them still fighting the bad panic that was rising in his heart. Ben was dead, Harry was shot but Harry must be alive, he didn’t even wanted to think of the other option.

When he finally entered the theatre he froze. 

What he saw at that moment he will never forget no matter what happens next.

Gemma was above her brother pressing his chest, blowing in his mouth. Why Gemma was performing CPR?

Louis found his leg leading him to Harry, he saw all the panic faces of his friends looking at Harry, no sign for Bella, Anne, Liam and Niall. 

NICK and Zayn were beside Harry watching his face with tears and dread in thier eyes  
When Gemma saw him, she was crying, she sobbed “ Louis... Help I can’t “

Louis knew he had to do something, he was a doctor right? he had to move, but why he wasn’t moving? He felt his leg were glued to the ground and his mind left his body.

Gemma begged again “ Louis, please “

Louis rushed and took her place “ how long? “

Zayn answered sniffing “ four minutes now”

Louis started to press Harry’s chest, and then he blew in his mouth seeing Harry’s chest rising, he checked his pulse and he found nothing, Nick then said “ what took them so long? “

Then Nick looked at harry “ baby, please come on.. You can’t leave me Harry, you promised”

Louis was hearing Nick’s words and his heart was twisting and panicking, he really couldn’t think, he refused to believe he was trying to revive Harry, his old Harry. he was just dancing and enjoying his victory few minutes ago, he refused to believe that Ben also took this away from him.

Louis then heard “ you may move doctor Tomlinson “

Louis looked above him and there were two paramedics and Liam looking at him, they looked familiar and Louis knew he used to work with them.

He walked away, he knew better than fighting, he was shaking himself and he knew any second counts  
One paramedic asked “ how long? “

Zayn again answered but this time with a panicked voice “ seven minutes “

One of them moved Harry slowly to see the bullet exit, and to their surprise there wasn’t an out, all this blood was from the entry, and that meant only one thing the bullet hit an artery.

Then they again checked his pulse and the other one was preparing the electric shock

Louis saw them shocking Harry and trying to regain his heart beat, he saw his limb body rising and slamming hard to the ground and for the first time in his life he felt they were hurting patients this way, he looked at Harry’s pale face it was stained now with his own blood, he then looked at his hands also covered with the only one he loved blood , actually blood was everywhere, Harry’s blood was everywhere and Louis felt unable to breath. after three times one of them shouted

“ I got a pulse”

They didn’t give them time to breath, they hurriedly carried harry and put him slowly on the stretcher and transported him to the ambulance.

Gemma jumped in with one of the paramedic, she sat beside her brother whispering in his ears and rubbing his hair. Louis was going to jump in when Nick took his hand

Nick looked at Louis and begged “ please? “

Louis only nodded and let Nick riding with Harry, he jumped in the car with Liam and Zayn and they followed them.

When they arrived, they saw Harry getting inside the hospital, Gemma was crying when she saw  
Louis she hugged him

“ he flat lined again Lou”

But Louis only hugged her and then followed Harry. 

He Rushed behind his stretcher listening to every word the paramedic was giving to the doctor who received Harry’s case

He saw him getting into one of the emergency rooms, then he saw Des Styles running to them, it was when it hit him, he was at his hospital

Gemma hugged her father “ he was shot dad... He is dying” she was awfully crying but Des kissed her hair and walked inside leaving her to Nick who hugged her and was looking frantically at the room where Harry was, he could see him through the doctors who were trying to regain his pulse back.

Louis couldn’t stop himself, he entered with Des but one of obviously new nurses stopped him, but he heard Liam saying from behind

“ he is Dr Tomlinson, let him pass” and the nurse said " he is not working here, he doesn't have a licence" 

Liam just groaned " if you want to keep yours, let him pass" the nuse finally let him

Louis entered and saw a new doctor was working very fast on harry, shouting and yelling around him and he knew they all were racing the time, and he knew it was critical, they gained a beat now and Harry crashing again was a big possibility

He saw the wound, right under his neck at the left shoulder. He then looked at unconscious limb body of Harry and he couldn’t, he felt again panicking rising through his chest and it was suffocating him. Now he understood why you can't treat a family member, but he had to save harry, he felt it

Then the X-ray came, the doctor read them and Louis took a look, he didn’t give himself time to gasp when he saw the X-ray that showed the bullet was now at Harry’s heart.

“ luckily, we have doctor Styles, best cardiovascular doctor alive”

the doctor said to the people around him looking at Des, obviously he had no idea who was the man under their hands, when Louis looked at Des he was staring at Harry and he slowly nodded

Louis was the one to speak “if you feel you can’t do it-"

“who will then? “ Des stopped him, he then looked again at harry “ I will be waiting at the or” and he walked out of the room.

Louis ran after him he grasped his hand and looked at him " you can't, you can't operate on him"

Des looked at Louis " there is no other option, we can't wait for another doctor, you saw the scans you saw his case he flatlined twice if we wait and he crashed again he won't survive"

Louis said " he is your son... Harry is.. Des it's a torture"

Des looked down " I can do it"

"it's illegal"

Des looked at him " it's. When it's for the benefit of the patient"

" let's Call Dr Gregory then"

Des said huffing " Dr Gregory left the hospital and and I don't think he will ever come back, and Dr Halt is out of town, you can wait for Dr Taylor but she is gonna take three hours to be here, I am his only option Louos, it is either me or he die. Now let me go and prepare myself for the surgery"

Des walked away and Louis returned again to the room, still thinking of what was about to happen.

Des was going to make a major and critical surgery to his only child.

Louis watched the doctor stabilising Harry for the operation hurriedly, then he walked outside the room again to have a breath

Gemma and Nick rushed to him, Gemma said “ what is going on? Dad didn’t talk, did you fight? "

Louis nodded “ the bullet hit his left subclavian artery, that’s why he was bleeding a lot, he lost his consciousness due to loss of the blood and blood pressure dropped"

“Louis, why will my father operate on him? “ Gemma asked looking at Harry’s room trying to steal any glance

Louis didn’t talk at the start, Gemma said louder “ Louis? “

Louis looked at her “ the bullet, when it hit him it moved with the blood and it reached his.. Heart”

“ no” she whispered

But Nick was the one who talked “ is he gonna live? “ he asked Louis

Louis only nodded slowly “ yes, he has to.. “

“Louis, is he gonna live? “ Nick asked sternly this time 

Louis shrugged “ we don’t know, if it went right, then yes"

Nick angry “ what the hell does this even mean? “

“it’s critical and it is very serious surgery, he lost alot of blood, the bullet Place is very hard, he crashed twice.. "

he was talking monotonously like a doctor telling the patients family the bad news

“are you telling me he is dying,? “Nick snapped him out of his thoughts Was he dying?

Louis only looked at Nick and he didn’t talk. Gemma cried and then Zayn showed, obviously he was smoking outside to control his anxiety.

He looked between them “what happened? “

Then the room was opened and they saw Harry on the bed, a tube in his mouth, machines around him three nurses and a doctor were with him, and he passed them to the elevator where it would take him to the operation room.

Liam then came to them and he said “ I guess we all need to wait.. “

Gemma was still crying, and it was Nick who hugged her to give some strength.

Louis didn’t move with them he just stayed put in his place, Liam noticed him so he returned

“ come on, it's not helping anyone if you stayed here, we need to keep our strength "

Louis shook his head “ he can’t do it”

“listen harry is strong-”

“Des.. He can’t do it, he was shaking like a leaf there... “

Liam sighed “ he won’t be alone.. “

Louis looked at him “ no one is here, where is the staff i formed? Where are the good doctors? "

Liam said" when Ben sold the hospital, everyone left"

"I need to be in there with him” Louis said almost immediately

“you are not working here anymore, you do not even have a licence, if we let you here his family is going to sue you"

Louis snapped " what are you talking about, this is harry, we are the family, his father is going to kill him here and I will sue you for letting him operate on his only son"

Liam sighed again " it is still illegal, you don't have a licence Lou now because of the case"

“I don’t give a shit, my husband is dying and I can save him” he snapped again

Liam was watching him, then Louis closed his eyes “ Harry is dying Liam. It is all my fault, and I can’t just let this happen.. If he died.. If he didn’t make it, then I will never forgive myself” 

“ Ben is dead”

Louis looked at him for a second, he didn’t talk  
Liam sighed “ I can let you in, but I can’t give you the permission to operate on him, it is too risky and if anything happened to him, the hospital will take full responsibility, people are living from this hospital Louis, if we closed it we will do more harm to innocent people"

“he is dying there”

Then the doctor who was with Harry came with a file in his hand, he looked at Louis “ Dr tomlinson, i believe you are in his medical form”

Louis looked at him, he sighed because of course Harry forgot to remove him, he slowly nodded, the doctor gave him paper “ you need to sign this”

Louis took the paper and looked at it with big eyes “ what the hell is this? “

The doctor looked at Liam and then at Louis “ you know how the rules work sir”

“ fuck the rules, you gotta do all you can to save him, his father is operating on him”

He nodded “ that’s why you need to sign this, the hospital is not responsible if he died sir, it is a major and serious operation, he could die on the table, he could die after the operation, the hospital needs you to understand the situation "

“ fuck the situation, you want me to sign this to protect the hospital ” Louis snapped

The doctor sighed “ Dr Tomlinson, I remember you. You don’t know me but I know you. This form you are signing is a routine procedure, we will do our best but we still need you to know that there is a possibility that he might not survived and in this case, you can’t sue us, you know the rules, you explained the rules for us, you taught us how to explain it to the patient's family, I am just doing my job sir"

Louis closed his eyes, that was true, he knew, he knew it very well but never imagined he would be the one to sign the papers, he never imagined he will have to sign it for Harry.

Louis then looked at him “ let his father sign it”

The doctor shook his head “ you are the only one in his medical form sir, I can’t let the father take this decision for him”

Louis took another deep breath “fine"

he had to do it anyway, if he didn’t he will die, if he did it he might die. the doctor and liam were looking at him waiting 

Louis finally signed the paper.

The doctor took it and left, Louis glared at Liam

“ now, you let me in” and Liam nodded.

*****

Inside the operation room, Des was looking at his son, he was actually staring, listening to his heartbeats through the monitor, hearing his breathing hum through the machines

The nurses were waiting for him to start, when he took too long, one of the nurses asked

“ Dr styles, can you do it? “

He nodded and then he held the scalpel, he started to open his only son chest, his pure tattood chest, he made sure not to ruin his beloved tattoos, and he sniffed because it was very painful, he felt he was cutting himself. He took a deep breath after watching the blood, hearing the suckling then..

he started working he was moving in his son chest to reach the bullet, the room was silent, only the machines that were talking.

everything was fine. Louis sneaked inside, ready to take any action if he wanted, he was watching Harry and Des, he was watching Harry’s vitals and everything was stable when suddenly not. Once Des removed the bullet, everything started to crash

The peeps went loud, one of the nurse said “  
He is crashing, we are losing him”

Des was looking at the open chest and then he looked at the machines around him, and he froze

“sir, doctor Styles.. Doctor do something “ the nurse yelled but Nothing he froze.

Louis was watching panicking, then he got closer

“ Des, Des” he yelled

Des looked at him “ I can’t “ he shook his head “ he is dying, I can’t “ he was awfully shaking he could not control his hands

Louis was trying to calm him down, the peeps were loud “ yes, you can.. You did it, just look inside what what is happening... You must penetrated something.. You have to fix it”

It was when Des looked at Harry’s face, then he took a few steps back and didn’t move, he cried and then he whispered " I killed my son"

Louis had to interfere, he pushed Des away and he took his place, he started to look at the chest “ suction “ he yelled

And he put his hand inside Harry’s chest, to find what was causing all this blood to stop the bleeding,

The nurse “ 60/20”

Louis was racing the time, racing death itself then he said “ found it, found it” and then he stopped the bleeding, but they heard the long peep

“no, fuck Harry”

A nurse gave him the defibrillator, he took it with his bloody gloved hands and he started to shock him.

******

Louis left the operation room and he leaned on the wall beside , his hands on his knees and he was trying to breath, he was crying, he was crying bad, he slipped on the wall and sat on the ground.

He buried his face between his knees, it was when Liam came and sat beside him. He embraced him and he said “ it’s okay, you saved him, it’s okay”

*****

Harry was put in an induced coma, they couldn’t risk him move or stress himself, and they didn’t want him to feel any pain.

It was the morning of the next day when Harry was in his private room, they only allowed his mom to stay with him in alternative with Nick.

Louis didn’t see Harry since he operated on him, he couldn’t allow himself to look at him, Harry just died between his hands, he didn’t care if he relived him back again, but all he could think about was Harry did die in his hands. Besides even if he wanted he couldn't , he was not allowed to get near Harry till he had his licence back.

He was sitting in the hospital cafe finally his stomach could hold something inside, he chose coffee

Then Nick came and sat in front of him, Louis looked at him “ is everything okay? “

Nick nodded rubbing his face “ I guess. Anne is with him”

Louis nodded and took a sip of his coffee " I can bring you coffee"

Nick shook his head then started “ you know I hated you”

Louis looked at him confused, Nick nodded “ I hated you for so long. When I met Harry he had just lost his daughter to you. He told me his story and all I wanted that night to just either break every bone and then kill you, or just kill you”

Louis slowly nodded

Nick sighed “ I promised myself you are out of our life the minute we have Bella back” he looked at him in the eyes “ when he told me that you will always be a part of his life and if I wanted to stay with him I have to accept that, I had to support that, because all I was only thinking about him. I wanted him, I love him and I need him and I can’t lose him.. So last night-“ Nick voice cracked at the last word, and he took a minute to control his shaking voice “ when I saw Gemma trying to bring him back, when I saw you trying... I felt... I looked at your face and I realized you are having my same fears. You also love him, you also need him and you can't lose him"

he coughed to clear his throat "The doctors told me you saved his life in the surgery. You brought him back to me” 

Louis again nodded but his eyes turned glassy 

Nick also nodded “ if he died.. I would never forgive you. Because of you Ben shot him. But you saved him, you risked everything to save him. I always felt he wasn’t your priority. He never comes first, but tonight you put him first. You risked your career, you could get arrested for operating without your licence. You put all this aside and saved his life”

Louis looked at Nick, he sighed and said “ he wasn’t just my husband, he was my best friend “

Nick sniffed “ you know I hated you for what you made him feel about himself, he felt unsecured, he felt not enough. He kept blaming himself for you cheating on him because he wasn’t enough “

“he was more than enough, I just...if I can back in time, I would never leave his side”

“I know”

Louis sighed “ and I tried. More than once I tried. But he always chose you. And i respect that. I know you love him, and I know he loves you”

Nick smiled “ I do, I love him” Louis nodded and looked down

“and I forgive you. Like he did. I have to learn to forgive you. Because I know you matter to him no matter what he said, he always said you are just his DAUGHTERS father but I know. I know you still have a place in his heart”

“no I am not”

“yes you are. And I am okay with this. It is not love, but he never hated you. And I can live with that”

Louis slowly smiled

Nick took a deep breath “will he be really okay? “

Louis took a moment before saying “ yes”

“ you haven’t see him yet? “

Louis nodded “ I will, but I am not allowed to get close to him, other wise I will be arrested right  
away”

“ when will you gain the licence back? “

“Niall says in a couple of days”

Nick smiled “ I am so sorry “

Louis looked at him “ did you know Ben is dead? “

He huffed “ I heard. How does it make you feel? “

Louis shrugged “ I don’t know. I am still angry he had his victory before he died. He shot him, he wanted to kill him, damn he almost did”

“ but he is gone now, forever. And Harry will be fine and safe. He will be happy”

Louis looked at Nick and nodded “ he will be happy”

****

It was three days later when the doctors put Harry out of his induced coma, it was also when Louis gained his licence back.

It was later that night, when louis finally decided to see Harry. He knew Harry was still unconscious, he didn’t wake up yet.

No one was with Harry, Nick was home and Anne felt tired and had to leave too, he told her he can stay if that was okay. Anne although what happened between Harry and Louis she always had something for him. 

She allowed him to stay and said Nick will be there next thing in the morning.

Louis walked inside the room, Harry was better. He was breathing by his own now, a nasal cannula was resting under his nose. An IV hooked to his arm and the clip in his finger for his heartbeat.

Louis knew all this machines, he had set them into patients more than he can remember. He had seen patients in Harry’s place more than he can remember. But this time he panicked. He panicked when he saw how small Harry looked at that large bed, he panicked when he saw how pale he was.

He slowly sat at the chair beside him, and he slowly took his hand and he allowed himself to kiss it.

Then he looked at Harry’s face and at his closed eyes, his chapped lips, his matted hair “ hi” he started

His voice was shaking awfully, he swallowed his tears and he said “ you know, we both know that’s enough sleeping. You always were an active person so why are you changing now? “ he chuckled “ trust me it’s a bad habit" he rolled his eyes and noddd "yeah. Yeah I am the expert you always told  
me”

He looked at Harry’s chest “ everyone is waiting Harry. We didn’t celebrate your success, we didn’t even eat the cake, so come on now Harry, please “

Louis didn’t realize he was crying until his eyes were blurred, he wiped his tears and he looked at harry again “ you know what, you need to wake up now because I didn’t say I am sorry, and Harry I am so sorry, I am so sorry for all the pain I put you through, for making you doubting yourself, for making you feeling weak and disappointed at yourself. It wasn’t you baby, it was only me. I was walking in the wrong road harry and I know you tried to make me stop, to make me see but i always didn’t listen. And now I am paying for my mistakes”

He stopped talking for a few seconds, and looked down“ I was thinking to leave harry. I am leaving UK. I can’t stay here anymore I need a fresh start so maybe I can learn how to live again. Maybe I can learn how to live with me losses”

He looked at him again “ but I will always love you, always love you”

He kissed his hand again and Harry was still motionless. Only breathing in and out. Louis rested his back on the chair and he didn’t speak anything else.

******  
It was two days later when Harry finally opened his eyes, it was his mom who was with him when he did and she panicked.

He was okay, breathing okay, the pain was also okay. First thing he asked for was Bella, and then Nick. 

It was later that night, while nick was with him the door was knocked and Louis entered.

Obviously no one told him because he looked at Harry with wide big eyes and then he looked at Nick

Nick smiled and said immediately “ I was trying to call you”

Louis didn’t talk, he just rushed and hugged harry, Harry smiled and embraced him “ I am fine” he said

Nick looked at him “ where have you been? No one could reach you? “

Louis hardly removed his eyes from Harry and looked at Nick “ I was finishing some business “

Nick smiled “ yeah, you are a very rich man now”

Louis didn’t talk, he looked at Harry “ are you really okay? “

He nodded with his famous smile with the dimples Louis always fall for them

Nick sighed and stood up “I will leave you two for a talk”

Harry looked at him confused, but Nick kissed his lips and said to Louis “ breakfast tomorrow? “

Louis nodded “ only if Harry is sharing us”

Harry was looking between them with a Confused eyes  
Nick “ of course he will, I will never leave his side again “

Louis smiled “ it’s a deal” Then nick left.

When Louis looked back at Harry, Harry was watching him with big eyes “ they told me I was out for a week? "

“ yes baby”

“ are you sure? “

Louis narrowed his eyes “ yeah, pretty sure”

“ and what the hell happened between both of you in that week? “

Louis giggled “ nothing, but we shared one thing, worrying about you, I guess that made us close”

Harry smiled “ I am glad you are. Where was the coma before? "

“haay” Louis frowned

Harry giggled “ I mean, you and Nick, mom and dad, what else did I miss “

“what with Anne and Des? “

“ er... Talking? They never talked ever since the divorce. When I wake up and saw them together at the same room, trust me Lou, I thought I was dead”

Louis sighed “ you are fine. We are more grateful to whatever force that made you alive”

Harry looked at him “ you saved my life “

Louis closed his eyes “ you died on my hands Harry. You will never realize how horrible that felt”

Harry nodded “ I know”

“no, you don’t.. “ he said sternly and looked at him “ but you are fine now and that what matters “

Harry smiled “ thank you”

Louis was shocked “  
You didn’t just thanked me for saving your life Harry”.

Hqrry giggled, Louis said pretended angry “ take it back”

“Lou.. “

“take it back”

Harry giggled hard and he winced “ shit, don’t make me laugh”

“I wasn’t even trying to. Now take it back”

Harry looked at him in his eyes “ alright, I take it back”

Louis smiled “ now. Did it hurt bad? “

Harry shook his head “ no, they tell me it is normal to be in pain, my chest was opened and my heart was fixed, and I have a bullet wound at my upper shoulder. So not to be in pain is not normal”

Louis slowly nodded “ I am sorry”

“not your fault lou”he said closing his eyes and resting  
“for everything “ Louis added

Harry’s smile dropped and he opened his eyes Louis continued “ when you were lying here, I realized I never apologized to you Harry, and I was having this idea of you leaving me without hearing my apology”

“hay “ Harry said concerned

Louis shook his head “ it’s important to me Harry. I need you to know I am sorry. I am so sorry for everything that happened to you, for every tear you shed because of me. I am so sorry for the pain and for the heartbreak I caused you”

Harry nodded and then he smiled “ I know.. I know you are. And you are absolutely forgiven”

Louis sighed and wiped his tear “ thank you”

Harry just pushed him softly on his shoulder “ you are my hero now”

Louis chuckled rolling his eyes “ yeah right”

Harry then said “ they told me about Ben”

Louis nodded “ his ex finished the Job”

“I am sorry”

“I am not”

Harry frowned at him, but Louis said “ they found his mother three days later alone in the flat he rented. She was barely alive”

Harry nodded then said “ at least we know he loved someone” then he looked at Louis ‘ he loved you too ”

“ he sat me up for raping”

“ because he wanted you back”

“ Harry, you are not defending him “

Harry sighed “ I am not, I am just telling you, that’s all”

Louis said “ well, I hope he burn in hell”

Harry just shook his head smiling, Louis looked at him “ do you know he shot you? He shot you harry, so if he isn’t burning in hell for what he did, I don’t know what else evil he could do to deserve this”

Harry only nodded, “ how is Bella?” he asked to change the topic obviously

Louis only shrugged “ missing her papa I believe “

Harry looked down at his lap “ I didn’t want her to see me this way”

“I know, but I had to, she was begging me crying"

“ she will never forget”

“ when she sees you okay, she will know.. And she will be a true believer, your daughter prayed days and nights for you to come back, she always told me she believed in miracles, and I guess I will start to believe too"

Harry looked at him “ she grew old this past year. Kids like her are not supposed to go through their parents divorces or custody battles” he closed his eyes “ I wish this year never happened “ Louis nodded, he wished that too, but what’s done has done.

Louis looked at harry who looked sleepy now “ what if you get some sleep? Then we will talk tomorrow “

Harry nodded and he closed his eyes “ see you tomorrow, loulou”

Louis smiled at that old nickname that he once told him his late mom used to call him that “ see you hazza”

****

Harry spent another month at the hospital, he was healing perfectly but the doctors needed to protect themselves from any surprises if they sent him home. 

In that month a lot had changed. Louis inherited all Ben’s money and it was so so much a lot, now  
Louis had money everywhere, money that if he took all his life spending it would not finish.

Harry was supposed to leave the hospital this morning, Nick was supposed to come and take him, but instead Louis was the one in the room with him checking him for the hundred time this day

“ even if I am not okay, I will run away and you will never find me.. I had enough “ Harry said while Louis was checking his blood pressure

“ your blood pressure was very high harry, I have my reasons to worry”

“if this death experience is leaving me with a high blood pressure then I can take it Louis. But you must let me go”

Louis giggled “ it’s not even my say to let you go, I am not your doctor “ he said while putting his stethoscope down and removing the inflatable cuff

Harry snorted “yeah right, you own the hospital, they all listen to you, you are their boss"

“ no Harry they are doing their job and anyway, you are fine and you are free to go”

“but you promised… what? Really? “ he narrowed his eyes

Louis giggled “ you are ready aren’t you, nick is on his way”

“ yes I am more than ready”

Then Louis smiled and rolled back his sleeves. He was dressing him his jacket trying to ignore the wince in Harry’s face even after a month of the surgery he was still in pain. Nick entered the room with a huge smile on his face “ good morning, sunshine “

Harry looked at him “ finally, take me away Nick before they change their minds”

Louis rolled his eyes “no one will change his mind Harry”

Harry looked at him “ they did it before, twice”

Louis smiled “ okay, trust me this time you are leaving “

Harry was walking to Nick “ I will trust you in anything but this”

Louis sighed dramatically “ just take him already “ he told nick

Nick gladly took Harry’s hand and he walked with him outside the room, followed by Louis.

**** 

At the car while Nick driving, he looked at Harry with examining eyes

“ stop looking at me this way” Harry said while looking at the window beside him

Nicky looked in front again “ okay, sorry, sorry”

Then Harry looked at him “ where are we going anyway? “

“ home”

“this is not the way home”

Nick smiled but he said “ we are almost there. “

"nick”

“ just wait” then he parked the car in front of a big house, he left the car and walked to open Harry’s door who was looking at him confused

“ okay where are we? “ Harry said while leaving the car, but Nick only smiled

Then he opened the big gate that led to the inner garden, with the swimming pool and the courtyard with a loggia leading to the front door

Then Harry saw the two story house Nick took his hand and guided him inside to show him. Nick showed him everything, The great room, dining area, and guest suite surround the patio, offering easy access for seamless indoor-outdoor living. The master suite has an elegant foyer, and a study opening to small garden.  
Harry stood in the middle of the kitchen, and he looked at Nick 

“ this is your house? You bought it?  
“  
Nick nodded “ did you like it? “

Harry looked around him “ I love it, congratulations… it’s amazing, when did you do that? “

Nick “ before the accident, come on I want to show you upstairs “

Harry nodded, Nick looked at him “ are you okay? “

Harry smiled “ yeah, I am good”

second floor features two guest suites and a loft, plus a balcony and deck that offer views of the courtyard from two different perspectives.

Everything looked amazing, the furniture was more than amazing, but when Harry entered the second room in the upper floor, he froze.

At the middle of the room on the wall, was a big photograph of Bella with Nick and Harry  
Harry looked at him “ what is this? “

Nick smiling “ she picked everything herself, I gotta tell you this girl has elegant eyes, everything she picked is amazing.

“ I don’t understand, Nick what is this”

Nick sighed and took his hand again, and they went downstairs, Nick walked to the patio again, and this time Harry started to notice things, the place was decorated with flowers, flowers were everywhere   
Harry stopped and Nick then stopped and looked at Harry “ are you okay? “

Harry shook his head “ what is going on? “

Nick took a deep breath and he took Harry’s hands and he looked at his eyes “ I love you Harry.. “

“oh God.. “ he whispered trying to breath

“ you once asked me if I still want you.. And this is my answer”

“ you want me to move in with you? “

Nick shook his head, then he left one hand and he knelt on one knee, Harry gasped when Nick put out the ring from his pocket

“ Harry Edward Styles, would you marry me? “

Harry looked at the ring and then looked at Nick’s eyes, marrying now wasn’t an option for Harry, he didn’t want to risk it again, he didn’t want to lose again, and suddenly he remembered Louis proposing to him and he panicked

Nick looked at Harry’s hand in his and it was trembling crazily “ are you okay baby? “

Harry said wheezing “ I can’t breath”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone I hope you enjoined the journey... Thanks for reading and commenting, thanks for your continued support

Louis was in his old house, the one he shared with Ben before, he was making himself and Bella some dinner. She was staying with him while Harry was in hospital and tomorrow morning he was supposed to take her to Harry.

The door bell rung and he shouted

“ Bella, can you open the door? “ he was busy cutting some fresh vegetables. " I am busy"

She answered “ yes daddy”

Louis sighed and shook his head when he remembered he would have to leave her tomorrow, he didn’t know how he would be able to do such thing, let about leaving her forever

Liam entered the kitchen “ your cooking skills are getting very high, thinking of career shift? "

Louis looked at him with a smile on his face “ hello to you too Payno”

Liam sat in front of him on the bar “ how is he?”

Louis nodded “ he is fine. Finally home”

Liam nodded still looking at him, Louis frowned and looked back “ what? “

Liam shrugged “ I want to know what are you on about? “

Louis gave him his back to open the fridge and also to hide his nervousness, every time they talked about his new job he scared

“ I told you what I am on about Liam”

“ you are running away”

Louis took some carrots and he returned to his place “ I am not running away”

“selling everything you own is running away, starting a new job at another continent is a running away Louis, stop deceiving youtself”

Louis left the knife and looked at him “ I need a new start, everyone is having a new start I deserve one too”

“ who is everyone? “

Louis huffed and snapped “ Nick is proposing a time now Liam” he didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to think about it either

Liam looked at him with big eyes, Louis calmed down and pinched his nose bridge “ Harry loves him everyone knows that. He will say yes and I… “ he shook his head in frustration “ I can’t do this, I can’t keep seeing him with someone else it breaks my heart, when I see them together I can’t breath” he clutched his shirt closing his eyes

Liam said softly “ leaving everything behind won’t make it better “

Louis looked at him “ it will”

Liam shook his head “ no, what about Bella? I know last month you got more closer. I know you just can’t leave this behind. I know you don’t want to leave her”

Louis sighed “ I will get used to it. We were always not close, so I will get back to that feeling”

Liam huffed in frustration “ stop being a coward”

Louis spat “ I am not.. You just don’t understand”

Then he looked at the kitchen door, he didn’t want his daughter to listen, he looked at Liam again “ Liam, it will kill me. I mean it, it will literally do. Either this or you will find me dead at my bathroom floor one day overdosed and my wrists are cut opened"

Liam shook his head “ you will get used to it”

“ I won’t “

“you will… it will be easier”

“it will never be easier Liam, I love him. I still love him. I thought I was okay, I thought I got over him but when he was dying in my hands I knew it… I knew that he will always be the one for me. That I can’t live without him or live with someone else”

Liam was watching his friend “ tell him”

Louis froze and looked at him “ no”

“tell him, let him decide”

“no, don’t you get It. Nick will propose “

“that’s why you have to tell him before it’s too late”

“no, I won’t ruin his life again. He loves him so much I can see it in his eyes”

“but that will be unfair “ Liam said

Louis took a deep breath “ I made all my best to make him hate me Liam, you have been there, you warned me but I always… I always make wrong decisions”

“so you know it’s a wrong decision “

Louis shook his head “ staying here is the wrong decision, telling him is the wrong decision. No  
Liam I will never do it, I can't hurt him again"

" but you have changed, he knew that"

Louis shook his head " he will never trust me again, I will never trust me again. He needs someone like Nick"

Liam just sighed “ I can’t watch you leaving too this way. I can’t know you are suffering like this and do nothing “

Louis looked at him and smiled “ have I ever told you how much I am grateful to have you in my life”

Liam smiled “ no, but I know that”

Louis chuckled “ well, you are my best friend through everything, always supported me and when you didn’t you stayed, tried to protect me and always watched my back"

Liam shook his head “ I could have protected you from him”

Louis looked at him, Liam shrugged “ I knew he was up to something, I knew he didn’t like you seeing Harry again. I tried to pay attention, I tried but I didn’t know how he sat you up”

“ are you seriously blaming yourself? “

Liam looked at him “ if I wasn’t distracted by worrying about losing my job I could've saved you all this”

Louis shook his head “ no, you couldn’t. He would find something else. He could hurt you too and I will never forgive myself then”

Liam “ but… “

“Liam..he is dead. Why are we wasting our time talking about him? “

Liam stopped and then smiled “ you are right “ then he looked at Louis “ so there is nothing I can do to make you change your mind? “

Louis shook his head slowly “ just support me as you always do, I feel this is the right thing for all of us.. Just for couple of years.. And it’s not like I am disappearing. I will come back from time to time..  
I can never forget about you”

Liam nodded and he left his seat and gave Louis a warm and tight hug.

*****  
Louis and Bella were in Louis’ car in their way to harry. Louis looked at Bella, she was looking through the window and so quiet

“ are you still mad at me? “

She looked at him and shook her head, she looked down “ I know you need this daddy, but I will miss you so much”

He tried to smile although his heart was crashing “ of course I will miss you too. But we will talk everyday, I will come in every holiday and we will be okay”

She nodded but that didn’t paint a smile on her face, Louis knew she would be upset but he didn’t know what to do. He was scared to change his mind and he was scared form Harry’s reaction.

When they arrived, Bella gave Harry a quick hug and she ran to her room

Harry looked confused at Louis, he didn’t expect that reaction from Bella, he was finally home and he expected a long tight hug with I missed you and I love you words

“ what is going on? “ he asked

Louis sighed “ she will be okay, how are you? “

Harry was still confused “ I am okay yeah”

Then he walked inside followed by Louis to sit in the living room “ should I check on her? “

Louis sighed “ maybe later, she will be fine I promise. But you don’t look fine”

Harry sighed and then looked at Louis “ do you want some tea? “

Louis nodded “ tea will be great”

Then they walked to the kitchen, Harry pressed the kettle but Louis noticed his shaking hands

“ maybe you should rest. I will make the tea”

Harry didn’t argue, he just walked and sat

Louis looked at him waiting for the kettle “ so what’s wrong? “

Harry shrugged “ something happened yesterday “

Louis nodded, he knew what happened yesterday, he Knew Nick proposed but when he looked at  
Harry’s hand first thing when he saw him he didn’t find the ring

“ Nick proposed” Harry said looking down

Louis sucked his lower lip, he asked “ and? What did you say? “ he held his breath waiting for Harry’s answer  
Harry shook his head “ I panicked, then I told I will think about it!”

Louis looked at him narrowing his brows “ think about what? You love him Harry, right? “

Harry looked at him and nodded “ I do, I love him so much.. And I know he loves me. I mean he bought us a new house, he wants us to move in with him, he made Bella a great room, and he let her choose everything “

Damn it Nick, he thought of everything

“ then what? What are you thinking about? “

Harry sighed “it’s not my decision alone”

“ who else is having a say in this? “

“ Bella.. I need to make sure she is okay with this. I need to know if having Nick in our life forever is a good thing for her or not”

“we were in a relationship with him for the past months”

“ she wasn’t with me, and it’s different. I don’t want her to go through all this things again” harry argued

“ what things? You two love each other.. So? “

Harry looked down “ we loved each other too”

Louis froze for a second then he sighed “ Harry, what happened between us will not happen again”

Harry nodded “ I know.. I won’t let it happen again”

Louis frowned “ that was not your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong”

“I wasn’t enough”

“ you were more than enough, it was me.. I wasn’t thinking right I was looking at things differently” he chuckled in frustration “ if I could turn back in time I would never do the same mistake again Harry. I will be with you and we will fight together anything that will face us”

Harry was watching him with an opened mouth and big eyes, Louis realized he said too much so he faked a cough and took a deep breath “ all I am saying is Bella loves Nick, I know that because she told me. She understands that you need a man like Nick in your life. And for your information I am sure she knew that was coming. So it’s you. You are scared and you have every right to be. What happened to you..what I put you through changed you, I know you look stronger and more confident but I know you are scared that it will happen to you again”

Harry looked down, Louis sighed “ you can’t compare me to Nick”

“I know, I don’t. I don’t compare you to him. You loved me when I had everything, when I was famous and rich and attractive. But he.. He loved me when I was nothing. I was poor and broke, I was broken and fat. I was nothing. And he stayed and helped. He gave me love and time and money, he gave me opportunity after opportunity and he never asked anything in return”

he looked at Louis maybe he said too much, Louis was looking down taking the words Harry was giving him, he said too much and he couldn’t take it back, he sighed

“ but I am scared.. What if I am not enough? What if he decided one day that I am not the one. I  
didn’t give him anything in return”

“oh my God Harry. He will never leave you. He will never decide one day that you are not enough.. He is not waiting for anything “

Because he is not me, Louis wanted to add

“ you do not know that”

“ but I do, I know and I am sure. He is ready to give you love, and more love all the way till the end.  
Because he is like you. He gives and he never waits for anything in return. He is the one for you Harry”

Harry looked at him and then he looked down again “ I thought it will be always you” Louis froze, Harry shrugged still looking down “ I thought we will be together forever, getting old together. we will be together first day in Bella’s college, we will be together when she tell us that she fell in love. When she decide to get marry”

Louis whispered “ please stop”

Harry took a shaky breath and wiped a fallen tear “ I am sorry, I am so sorry “

Louis shook his head “ no harry, if you spend the rest of your life blaming me I will understand and I won’t stop you”

“ I don’t blame you lou alone, I was a part of it too. I blame the circumstances that pulled us away. I blame the work and the time.. I blame me too”

Louis only nodded “ well, we should stop blaming ourselves and start to live”

“yeah, you are right”

Louis smiled and took Harry’s hand “ I give you my bless. Congratulations Harry you deserve each other”

Harry nodded “ thank you louis”

Louis wanted so bad now to change his mind, to tell him not to say yes, to tell him he still loves him and he wants him back, he was ready to beg him and to cry in his knees asking for forgiveness, but he knew if he did all this it will be unfair for Harry, he didn’t want any heart pain to Harry anymore.

Louis “ I have something to give you, as a wedding gift”

Harry frowned “ wait, did you know? “

Louis smiled “ he didn’t tell me but… all what he was doing recently gave me some clues, and when he insisted to take alone yesterday I knew he was going to propose, you know how smart I am”

Harry giggled “ yeah, very smart”

Then Louis gave Harry a brown envelope, Harry smiling warily “ what is this? “

“ just open it”

Harry opened it and he took the paper and he read it, then he looked at Louis surprised “ what is this? “

Louis didn’t talk, Harry “ this is your hospital “

“not any more, it’s yours and Bella’s now”

Harry shook his head looking again at the papers “ I can’t, I can’t take it from you, why? “

Louis shrugged “ it’s the least I can do for you”

“ no, are you kidding? this is your hospital.. You built it with your time and effort…you had a heart attack when you lost it, and now you are giving it away”

Louis shook his head “ I am not giving it away, I am giving it to you. everything has changed now  
Harry I don’t even work there any more “

“then come back, it’s yours”

“harry, I made my mind”

Harry huffed and looked at the paper again “ okay, then I hire you as the hospital manager.. “ 

He giggled “I can’t “

“ what? Do you have a better offer? “

Louis nodded “ kind of”

“what ever they give you, I will double it”

“ Harry, it is not about the money “

Harry was watching him “ Louis, what are you on? “

“ I am giving you your hospital back Harry, we all know it is yours”

“I don’t want it. I am not even a doctor “

“it’s your money”

“it’s not, I don’t need it. Louis what are you on? “

Louis looked down, Harry whispered “ fuck”

Then he looked at Louis “your are running away, aren’t you? “

Louis didn’t talk, Harry shook his head in frustration “ you are, that’s why Bella is upset. You are leaving us’  
He left his seat, Louis “Harry, I am not.. “

“ you are leaving us again? “ Harry yelled

Louis frowned “ I am not “

“what do you call it then? Where are you heading? “

“Dubai, but I am not leaving you”

Harry chuckled “ Dubai as middle East Dubai? Are you fucking kidding me? Why? Why would you leave us? Why would you leave her? We’re you even planning to tell me ever, am i the last one to know? “

Louis wanted to tell him he was the first one Louis told him about leaving, but he was in coma and that would be sound stupid

“I can’t believe you right now” harry added angrily

Louis left his seat too “ damn, Harry why are you making it hard? You don’t even need me anymore “

Harry yelled again “ of course we do”

"You are getting married”

Harry yelled surprised “ you got married. I didn’t run. I stayed for her I didn’t leave her. You always do that”

“so it is about her? “

“of course it’s about her, what… “ then he stopped talking and shook his head angry “ no, you don’t get to do that, no you are not running because I am getting married”

Louis looked down “ but I am. I can’t stay Harry. I am so sorry I am not that strong, I am not you” 

Harry nodded, he looked down “ I wasn’t strong too. I was very weak and broken.. But I stayed because my daughter needed me, because I needed her”

Louis looked at Harry “ she loves you more. You are always the one who raises her better”

Harry shook his head “ I can’t believe you"

Louis almost yelled “ I have to go Harry”

Harry flinched and Louis noticed, he looked down and took a long breath “ last year I need to forget it… I need to live with my mistakes Harry, I need to learn how to live, how to… believe that you are not mine anymore”

Harry snapped his head to him, he looked at Louis shocked. Louis shook his head, he didn’t want to say the last words “ I have to go”

Louis said and ran away, he ignored Harry calling his name and he ignored the voice in his head that was telling him to return and to hug Harry between his arms. To kiss him hard on his lips, even if it was the last kiss.

****  
Later that night Harry entered his daughter room, she was reading some book on her bed “ can I come in? “

She looked at him and smiled “ of course “

He walked and sat beside her on the bed “ are you okay? “

She nodded

“ you hardly talked to me since you came. And you didn’t even eat good”

She looked down “ I am sorry papa. But I am just a little sad”

“because daddy? “

She nodded “ I know he will be happy there, but I know I will miss him. I heard you this morning fighting and I know you are marrying uncle Nick and there is no chance for you together again. I just hoped that maybe… after uncle Ben you could forgive him”

Harry frowned “ that’s not easy Bella. I mean I kind of forgave him but we will never come back again, I just can’t forget what he did easily.. He hurt me so bad”

She nodded “ I know. And I am so sorry papa I know he hurt you so bad but I just kind of hoped”

Harry sighed “ Bella, tell me what you want me to do? If you don’t want me to marry Nick I need to know your reasons, we need to talk about it”

“no papa, I want you to be happy, that’s what I want. I love uncle Nick, he asked me before asking you”

“did he? “ Harry was surprised

She nodded “ yes, he asked me and he needed to know my opinion, and I love him and I am happy that you find someone who loves you like him. But I feel sorry for daddy, and now he is going to be alone”

“ it’s his choice Bella, we can’t make him change his mind, I tried”

“I know papa” then she hugged him “ if you married uncle Nick I will be happy, I love him, he loves me and you… I think we can be a happy family”

He smiled and hugged her tight “ thank you baby”

****

Harry was with Zayn and Niall at the same night, they were visiting him and Naill was cooking for  
him

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him since last week. I don’t know anything about leaving, i am not his solicitor anymore remember ” Niall was talking while making the food

Zayn said eating an apple “ Harry, I think Louis still loves you”

Niall looked at Harry, Harry didn’t talk

Niall “ he does? He told you right? “

Harry sighed “ not exactly but… guys I know him, okay. I know him more than he knows himslef”

“so you know he loves you” Niall asked

Harry nodded, Zayn “ and you love him back? “

Harry looked between them and then he shook his head “ I don’t love him the same”

“what does it mean? “ Niall asked

“ it means.. We have history together, he was my first true love. He hurt me and he made me suffer and he broke my heart time after time, he cheated on me and he did things to me I never imagined coming from him… but I don't know what is wrong with me, I can’t hate him. I know Louis, and I know he regrets everything happened last year.. I know he wants to make things right and I know it’s Nick who stops him from trying.. But I don’t think I can forget the pain, I don’t think I can trust him again”

Niall sighed “ he has changed”

Harry shook his head “ I can’t. I gave Louis my love and it wasn’t enough for him. I don’t think I  
have anything else to give him. I think I deserve better than this”

Zayn smiled “ of course babe you deserve all the best, but if there was no Nick, will you still think the same? “

Harry nodded “ yeah, Nick is giving me what I deserve. What I need. NICK makes me be believe that love is enough, but even if he wasn't here, I don't think I will ever think to come back to Louis again, I mean.. We all remember what he did to me"

Niall " of course"

Harry added " and it was Nick who helped me to be better. It was him who made me stand again on my feet"

Zayn smiled “ then go… tell him”

Harry sighed “ I don’t think it will be easy, I freaked out and I know he must be disappointed now”

“just go.. Just do it, he is waiting no he is dying for your answer harry. Don’t keep him waiting any longer”

Harry looked at Zayn frowning “have you seen him? “

Zayn sighed “ actually after he gave you the ride here. He came to Gym, and he wasn’t happy “ 

“I know”

“he was worried, you passed out? “

“ no, just freaked out, and maybe lost my balance.. I don’t know I feel embarrassed “

Niall was giggling “ I can imagine “

Zayn looked at Niall “ when will you finish, I am starving”

“ ten minutes “

Then a Harry stood up suddenly, Niall looked at him “are you okay dude? “

Harry seemed lost in his thoughts “ I should tell him”

Niall “ now? “

Harry nodded “ right now”

“it’s raining “ Zayn said

Harry didn’t care, he walked out of the kitchen “ stay with Bella. I will go”

Zayn “wait… I know I said don’t keep him waiting but he can wait for tomorrow “

Harry was listening to Zayn, and again he ignored him and opened his flat door

Zayn groaned “ God Harry I am hungry”

Niall was giggling, Zayn huffed and looked at him “ don’t eat all the food” And he ran after Harry.

******

Zayn parked his car in front of the house, Harry ran out the car with his sweatpants and light t-shirt and he knocked on the door.

Zayn left the car and waited, the rain was too much and Harry was soaked in water now

Then Nick opened the door and Harry jumped and hugged him.

Nick hugged Harry back but he hit worried “ what happened? Are you okay? “

He looked at Zayn who was still leaning on the car through the rain watching Harry, Zayn only shrugged smiling

Harry looked at Nick in the eyes “ I do”

Nick was narrowing his eyes at the beginning, but once he heard those words he opened them wide “ you do? “

Harry nodded “ I do, I want you… I love you and I want you”

Nick smiled widely and hugged him again, then Harry cupped his face and kisses him on his lips Zayn shouted “ I am hungry”

*****

It was two months later, Louis was in his house finishing packing while watching some TV when the door rang.

Louis walked to open still mind taken with his bags and his stuff. He ordered himself some pizza so he took the money before opening.

He opened the door reaching his hand, but he was surprised, that wasn’t pizza delivery, that was Harry standing there looking at the money in Louis’ hand with confusion, and Louis didn’t lowered his hand until   
Harry said “ you have to stop giving me money Louis every time we meet” he giggled

It meant to be funny but Louis didn’t laugh, instead “ Harry? what are you doing here? “

Harry still smiling “ Bella told me you are leaving Tonight”

Louis slowly nodded “ I am”

“ can’t I at least get in? “ Harry sighed

And Louis noticed how stupid he was, so he gave him a room hurriedly and closed the door behind Harry “ thank you”

Louis tried to smile “ can I give you something to drink? I only have tea, I am selling the house tomorrow “

Harry shook his head “I am fine”

Louis said “ you are shaking harry, you are not fine, you need some warm, Come with me”

He walked to the kitchen and Harry followed him, Louis said while waiting for the hot water to boil “ so, when is the wedding? “

Harry was watching him ever since they entered the kitchen “ February first”

Louis smiled “ your birthday? That’s close… and romantic “

Harry giggled “ yeah, and romantic. It was bella’s choice”

Louis nodded and then he poured the water. He gave harry his tea and then he sat beside him on the kitchen bar

Harry “ you must wondering what brings me here? It has been what? two months since we last met?  
“

Louis shrugged “ I kind of wanted to see you off before I leave”

“so you were coming to see me? “

Louis nodded “yea”

“you are lying doctor Tomlinson, I see it in your eyes”

Louis only smiled and then took a sip from his tea  
Harry sighed and then he put his hand in his pocket and he took the old ring Louis gave him ten years ago and he put it in front of Louis

Louis saw the ring and he froze

“ I know this ring means a lot to you. Your mom gave it to you when you were eighteen before the accident and then you gave it to me… it also meant a lot to me. But I guess it belongs to you”

Louis took the ring and looked at him, he then nodded “ it does, it means a lot to me, reminded me of mom. And now.. Will remind me of you too”

Harry was watching him, he said “ but I am not dead Louis, you don’t need a ring to remember me”

Louis didn’t talk, Harry sighed “ keep it safe with you, and I am sure you will find the right one to give it to him. And when you do, and come back, you will find us waiting for you”

Louis looked at him, and again he couldn’t talk  
“ yeah, maybe”

Harry smiled “ well, at least you know we are always there for you. You just need to learn that”

Louis looked down, Harry patted his thigh “ you were right, maybe this.. Leaving and starting a new refresh life with new friends and new air… maybe that’s what you really need to learn how to live with us again”

Louis looked at him again “ I will miss you Harry”

Harry nodded and took a deep breath “ I know. But Louis you need to let me go”

Louis was watching his eyes, Harry smiled and nodded “ please, let us turn a new leaf. Begin from the start again. We will always be a part of our lives and this will never change”

Louis looked down again and took a shaky breath “ I am trying Harry, believe me”

“I believe you. And I am waiting for this day to come where you be okay with me and Nick”

Louis tried to smile “ I will try”

Harry nodded and stood up “ I have to go now”

Louis stood up too “thanks for bringing the ring. I needed something from my mom”

Harry nodded and then he looked at Louis for the last time, he gave him a tight hug and he whispered “ we will wait” Then he left.

Louis didn’t walked harry to the door. Walking someone to your house door means you are okay with him leaving and Louis wasn’t. He didn’t want harry to leave, he wanted him to stay and wanted the time to be frozen. That moment where Harry was with him looking at him and smiling, he wanted that moment to still forever.

Louis stayed on his chair until finally he could stand up, he walked back to him room to finish packing. He was ready now to start his journey, he was ready to start living again With the guilt and the mistakes he held he was ready to live a new life, so as Harry, Harry was also starting a new life with the one he loved, and with his daughter. Harry was finally Happy and Louis couldn’t take it away from him again.

The end....

Happy ending right? I know some of you wanted Larry to be the end game..  
But I don't think in real life someone lived like Harry will be able to get back to Louis after all what happened..maybe they can be friends again but never one soul again...

I was thinking of a sequel, a second part, what do You think?


End file.
